The Little Girl and Predacons
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Autobots and Decepticons have a new threat on their hands. Powerful creatures from space called Monstrum came to control the time, space and dimension. But they can't get it unless they find the Key of Portals. It was race against time, if the Autobots or Decepticons don't find the key first their lives are doom. (Full summery inside). (Rated T to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Transformer Prime/Beast Wars. I finally made my drawings in Deviantart! Go to Dinodragongirl, that's my profile.**

 **Autobots and Decepticons have a new threat on their hands. Powerful creatures from space called Monstrum came to control the time, space and dimension. But they can't get it unless they find the Key of Portals. It was race against time, if the Autobots or Decepticons don't find the key first their lives are doom but they didn't know that there were many survived predacons on earth and a cybertronian femme hidden on earth's islands. (Rated T to be safe.)**

 **Italic is for dreaming or thoughts.**

 **Bold in Italic is for Predacon talking in mind.**

 **Name: Valentina Rosalina Grady**

 **Nickname: Val**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American and Italian Human**

 **Blood type: Unknown because she has her mother's super serum**

 **Age: five**

 **Ability or talent: Understand Animals, healing tears, advance smelling, hearing and seeing, distress scream, can play ocarina or a lute, read people's thoughts and can see people's past just by looking at them. Can transform to any animals, controls elements and can see or communicate to the dead. Has superhuman strength and speed**

 **Personality: Kind, adorable, gentle, polite, behave, timid and obedient**

 **Appearance: Long dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, and slightly tan skin.**

 **Family: Owen Grady (Uncle), Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo (Foster Cousins), Red, Scar, Talon and Uri (Her Raptor pack), Ivy (Adopted daughter) Iris (Adopted daughter), Steven Grady (Father: deceased), Alma (Mother:** **deceased).**

 **Friends: Quinn, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Marco, Mr. Masrani, Mitchell brothers, and all of the dinosaurs, workers, guards and InGen soldiers, minus Hoskins.**

 **Job: Dinosaur Whisperer**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Quinn Kingbird**

 **Nickname: none**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: thirteen**

 **Ability or talent: can play sports, gymnastic, martial arts, super strength and play the drums.**

 **Personality: Friendly, adventurous, fun going and a tomboy.**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin**

 **Family: Marco Kingbird (Dad), June Nightingale (Mother: deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Owen, Mr. Masrani, dinosaurs and the Mitchell brothers.**

 **Job: Hybrid Caretaker**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Alexander Winchester**

 **Nickname: Alex**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Karate, singing, playing guitar, gymnastic, hacker, novel writer, and can ride a motorbike.**

 **Personality: Kind, selfless to others, loyal and calm**

 **Appearance: Athletic body, blonde shoulder length hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes**

 **Family: Jack Winchester (Father), Annabelle White (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Mike Quinn, Jay, Marco, Dale, Owen, Claire and Wu.**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Mike**

 **Name: Jayson Suarez Archer**

 **Nickname: Jay**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Mexican or American, Human and Velociraptor Hybrid**

 **Blood Type: Unknown because of Serum X his blood type was unknown**

 **Age: 18**

 **Ability or talent: Immune to bullets, maybe immune to electrical voltage, has super strength and speed, can jump in a far distance and also can mimic anyone's voices to lure them, can transform into a raptor, and can play the electric guitar.**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, secretly aggressive and protective, and kind**

 **Appearance: Muscular, has black claws on his hands and feet, Velociraptor feet, sharp teethes, pointy ears, spiky dark brown hair, and Velociraptor red eyes.**

 **Family: Jorge Archer (Father: Diseased) Isabelle Suarez (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Quinn, Sofia, Mike, Raptor Squad, Owen, Barry, Claire, Dale, Wu and Marco.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love Interest: Sofia**

 **Name: Sofia Johnson**

 **Nickname: Sof**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Age: 16**

 **Ability or talent: Playing the bass guitar, poetry, knows ballet, and can do a bit gymnastic**

 **Personality: Kind and shy**

 **Appearance: Feminine body; has long light brown hair, mocha skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: Kevin Johnson (Father), Mabel Pyre (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Mike, Jay, Marco, the dinosaurs, Claire, Wu, and Dale**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Jay**

 **Name: Michael Jones**

 **Nickname: Mike**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Knows technology and dinosaurs, can do karate, can ride a motorbike, and can play the keytar and keyboard piano.**

 **Personality: Kind and brave**

 **Appearance: Slightly muscular, has dirty blond hair, fair skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: David Jones (an Alcoholic Father) Lulu Hail (Mother: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Quinn, Alex, Jay, Charlie and Uri, Owen, Barry, Dale, Marco, Wu and Claire.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love interest: Alex**

 **Name: Marco Kingbird**

 **Nickname: Marc**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: Early thirties**

 **Ability or talent: Martial Arts, escape artist, acrobat, and kick boxer**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, friendly, protective and loyal**

 **Appearance: Tall and muscular, slightly tan skin, black hair and green eyes**

 **Family: Quinn Kingbird (Daughter) June Nightingale (Wife: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Security Guard**

 **Love interest: Only his deceased wife he loves**

 **Name: Carl Dale**

 **Nickname: Dale**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: Sixty one**

 **Ability or talent: Knows many chemicals and knowledge of the world**

 **Personality: Calm and friendly**

 **Appearance: Slightly wrinkled pale skin, white hair and brown eyes**

 **Family: he has a son and grandkids**

 **Friends: Val, Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Scientist**

 **Love interest: Secret**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor. And she can talk.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

 **Tristan: A juvenile T. Rex. Copper scales and golden eyes.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Predacons

At a beautiful afternoon, Val was running over to the docks. Toady Quinn and he dad, Marco, are heading to California for Quinn's gymnastic tournament entry with her new teammates, the championship is at Hawaii and she won't be back for eight months! Val made it to the docks to see Quinn and Marco getting ready to leave.

"Quinn!" Val called, running over to her.

Quinn turns around to see Val coming towards her, "What's up Val?" Quinn pats a panting Val. Val gasps for air before giving Quinn a seashell necklace with a small golden crystal on the middle. Quinn was amazed by Val's craftsman shift.

"Wow! Did you make this?" Quinn holds the necklace.

Val nodded happily, "Yup! It's a good luck charm. I found the shells in the beach and I made that golden crystal with my power." Val explained.

Quinn smiled and puts it on, "I'll wear it on my journey but I can't wear it on the competition." She said, "I'll video chat you tomorrow."

Val nodded with a big smile. Marco called, "Quinn! It's time to go!"

"Coming!" Quinn called back before hugging Val, "See ya Val!" she lets go of the hug before running over to her dad. They got on the ship before it set sail to the ocean. Quinn and Marco waved goodbye to Val at the rails. Val waves at them back before the ship disappears to the horizon. Val puts her arm down sadly before heading to the Hybrid paddock. Maybe Alex and Sofia and the hybrids want to play? As she got there, she saw many tourists at the hybrid paddock. Val was able to get in, thanks to her shadow powers. And she saw Alex and Sofia are busy talking with some reporters while the hybrids were being pat and touched, minus Assassin. Val sighs sadly before leaving. She guesses they were busy. Maybe the raptors, Jay and Mike would play with her.

When she got to the raptor paddock, she saw many tourists too. They were taking pictures and asking questions to Mike and Jay, mostly females, because they were flirting at the two hot males. She can't play with the raptors toady, since they have their claws full. Sighing sadly, Val decided to go home. She saw Ingrid sleeping at the grass with Monica sleeping top of her. Val can't wake them up since they played this morning. Instead, Val will just go to bed early. She went to the bathroom and changed her clothes into her pajamas. She brushed her teeth before going to bed. She enters her room and looks at some drawings posted on her wall. There was a drawing of her with Smaug, Serena and their male hatchling, Aiden. The next drawing shows about her, Draco, Crystal, Brandon and Bowen with others. Sonic and friends, Godzilla and the last was the HTTYD crew with her and her friends.

Val smiled sadly. She remembers the crazy adventures they had. She misses those days but she has to face reality since her friends have so many things to do. She heard knocking on her door. She turns around to see Owen with Monica perched on his shoulder.

"Going to bed early, Val?" Owen asked, picking up his niece.

Val nodded, "Everyone is busy and I don't want to stress them." She said, as Owen puts her to bed.

"Well, did you eat?" Owen asked, "I mean, you didn't eat breakfast or lunch yet."

"Remember, I had brunch with you at the restaurant since you forgot to buy the groceries." Val said, tucking herself to bed with Monica sleeping on her mini bed.

"Touche," Owen said with a smile.

Val giggles before hugging Honey. Owen kisses his niece's head before turning on her nightlight and head to the door, "Sweet dream sweetheart." Owen said before closing the light and the door. Val yawns before going to bed while hugging Honey close to her. Val looks up at her glow-in-the-dark stars in her ceiling. She always wonders if here were more creatures up in space. Yawning again, Val closes her eyes and entered a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Val woke up in a hard metallic like earth, sitting up and looks around. She heard a weird roar. It almost sounded like a Tyrone's roar but louder and scarier. Turning around, Val yelps in surprise as she ducks just in time when a flying mechanical beast fly past her and flew up to a cliff. Standing up, Val climbs up at the cliff easily. She got a lot of climbing experience with the Jay. As she got up, she gasps in amazement. She saw many mechanical beasts. There were dragons, Griffins, Hippogriff, Wolves, Manticore, Giant Serpents and sea creatures. She was amazed until she saw giant meteor. Her eyes widen in horror. The meteor is going to kill them! Before Val could do anything, the meteor hits the ground causing a big explosion, killing all the creatures. Val felt the earth beneath her started to break before it falls apart. Val screams as she falls to a black abyss of nothing. She didn't know what's going on. She just floats on the abyss of darkness._

 _"_ _ **Help us.**_ _" A calm and beautiful voice said on her head._

 _Val looks around to see nothing but darkness, "Hello?!" she called._

 _"_ _ **Help us.**_ _" Another voice said, but it sounded like a male with a strong voice._

 _"How can I help you?" Val asked a bit scared._

 _"_ _ **Find us.**_ _" Another voice beautiful voice said but it sounded like a teenage girl._

 _"Where?"_

 _There was a small white glowing orb of light appeared to Val. The orb shows Val a destroyed planet made of metal and skeletons of mechanical beast. It also shows a cave with boulders blocking the entrance._

 _"How can I get there?" Val asked, looking at the orb, "I can't go to space."_

 _Then the orb moves back and transforms into a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and eyes wearing a white silky dress. Val recognizes her, it was her mother, Alma!_

 _"Mommy!" Val hugs Alma._

 _Alma hugs her baby girl. As they let go, Alma looks at Val, "Sweetheart, you must save those predacons." She said._

 _"Those creatures are called predacons?" Val asked._

 _"Yes, and there are more in that cave you saw." Alma stokes Val's hair._

 _"How can I get there? I don't have a rocket."_

 _Alma giggles, "You don't need a rocket." She said, "You have another ability. A special ability," Val looks at her mother, "An ability to open portals."_

 _Val gasps in shock and amazement, "How can I do that?"_

 _"Trust your instincts," Alma puts her hands on Val's shoulders, "You can do it my child."_

 _With that said, Alma kisses Val on the forehead. As she backs away, Val's forehead has a small light. Alma turns back to an orb before disappearing to the darkness. Val touches her forehead and the light grew brightly._

* * *

Val woke and looks at her clock. It was 1: 45 pm. Val sits up before getting off of her bed, Val puts on a pink jacket and blue shoes. She grabs her ocarina and uses her shadow powers to sink to the shadows. She silently passes Ingrid, Spinny, Steven and Snow.

She went to another beach of Nublar. It was far away for cameras and dinosaurs. She transforms back and listens to her mother's words in her head.

" _Trust your instincts._ " Val heard her mother's voice echoed in her head.

Closing her eyes, she focuses her powers. She felt a wave of unknown energy flown to her. Val didn't notices gold marking coming from her arms and legs and face. She opens her eyes and to revile glowing gold lights. Then a portal appeared to revile the planet. Entering the portal, Val enters the planet. The portal closes behind her as she looks around. Using her light powers, Val walks around the area filled with skeletons of predacons. Val shivered in fear but continued to find the cave. She found the cave with big boulders blocking the entrance. Activating her earth powers, Val moves the boulders away with ease before entering the cave with the ball of light guiding her form the dark. Val could hear water dripping. She hugs herself as tries to calm herself.

"You can do it, Val" she whispered to herself, "Just remember what Quinn used to say. If you're scared or nervous just hum a song to calm you down."

Val took a deep breath before humming: Come little Children. She walks deeper and deeper to cave until she felt cold. Val was confused until she slips on an icy floor.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Val screams as she slides on the icy floor until she bumped into a frozen leg. Looking up, Val saw a blue mechanical dragon frozen in ice. Val looks at it curiously before getting up carefully. Val made her light grew brighter. It reviled many frozen mechanical mythical and none-mythical creatures.

Val smiled. She found them! But the problem is. How will she free them? Using her fire power, Val tries to melt them but it didn't work. Val tried to think of something else. She touched her forehead and suddenly weird information came to her head. Letting go of her forehead, Val closed her eyes and felt the weird energy again. The golden markings appeared and her eyes were glowing gold and she releases a powerful ray of energy that made the ice disappeared. As she finished, Val fell on her knees panting. She heard metals shifting, growls, grunts and hisses but Val just ignore it until she recharges. She did became aware when she felt something nudging her face. Looking up, Val saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes looking at her.

Val got a good look on what it is. It was a female dragon. She has blue wings and metal. She has four legs and trident like tail. Val tilts her head and the dragoness copies her. Val lifts her hand up and touches the dragoness's head. It was surprisingly warm, even though it was made of metal. The dragoness purrs at her before nuzzling Val gently. Val giggles and felt many eyes looking at her. Val looks around to see all the predacons looking at her. Val took out her ocarina and started playing a gentle music. The predacons listened to her as she stops playing. The predacons got up and went over to the exit while others picks up some eggs that were twice as big as Val. The blue dragoness predacon puts Val on her back before following the others. Val uses her earth and water powers to help the water predacons to have a path so they can get out. Once they got out. The predacons looked at their home in shock. Their brethrens are all dead! The only thing that remains is their bones.

Val get off of the predacon dragoness and uses her portal powers to open a portal to an island that Quinn and her found few days ago. The portal open to revile a big island with a dormant volcano, the predacons entered the portal and their mechanical claws touched the soft ground while the water predacons touched the cool and warm water. It was dark but with the stars and moon shinning down. The island is beautiful.

Val gets off of the dragoness and leads them to the forest while a ball of light guides the water predacons to hidden water tunnels. Val leads the predacons to a dormant volcano. The opening was huge and inside there was a big glowing lake and earth ground that has grass. Val uses the entrance with the predacons following behind. Inside was big and there was a cave that was filled with many blue crystals coming out from the walls. The water predacons came out from the lake. They just saw many blue crystals underwater that was creating the glow.

"This is your new home. I hope you all like it." She said.

The predacons croon and grunts as they were saying thank you. They all went to pick a place to sleep. Val created another cave for the eggs and the predacons that were carrying eggs puts them there. All the predacons went to sleep except for the blue dragoness predacon. She was looking at Val.

"I should get going now," Val said, patting the predacon dragoness on the head, "See you tomorrow."

The dragoness looks at Val's eyes and Val looks at the dragoness's. Smiling, Val pats the dragoness's head again, "See you tomorrow, Saphira." She whispered before leaving the volcano.

Saphira watches her leave. She was great full that she freed her and the surviving predacons. Then two big serpents with wings came to her. One is white while the other is black. They made hissing noises and the dragoness nodded. She curls to a ball and the two slithered over to her and nested beside her before recharging.

Saphira looks up to the star filled sky. Tomorrow is a new day for her and the surviving predacons. They will protect their home and Val with their lives. Yawning, Saphira lies her head down and started to recharge.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you guys like it and I can't update soon because my school starts tomorrow. There is a drawing of Saphira in her bot form at my devaintart called Dinodragongirl. I can't draw the beast mode but I'll try to make it. And the island is looks like the island that Aang and his friends were resting until combustion man attacked them. The next chapter is about a another oc! See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Transform**

Somewhere in a dark forest of Nevada, a secret base called MECH were working on some projects. Then a mysterious figure runs at the roof of the shadows. The figure avoided many lights of the watchtowers and the security cameras. The figure enters the base with ease, without getting notice. The figure then hides on the shadows of the walls when guards came and walked pass the figure, not noticing the figure at all. When the cost was clear, the figure came out to revile a seventeen year old girl with pitch black hair and dark blue eyes. She was tall and slender. She wears a black sleeveless cropped top; black skinny jeans, black high heels combat boots, black elbow and knee pads, black fingerless gloves, a black belt with two hand guns strapped attached to it, and is wearing a half black dragon mask that reviled her mouth and eyes

She walks to the halls silently. She looks at the cameras, and they shutdown. She walks over to a big metal door. Her eyes glowed a bit and the door suddenly opens. A scientist wearing a mask didn't notice her presence. He was working something on a computer. The girl knocks him out cold before pushing his body away and started stealing all the files in MECH. She stole all weapon information and devices. Then she saw an interesting file about Autobots and Decepticons

"Hmmm, interesting…" She hums before copying all the files before destroying them. Once she got what she wanted, she left the room but stopped when many laser pointers were pointed at her back. She glanced behind to see Silas glaring at her

"Turn around slowly." He ordered coldly

The girl just smirked before turning around slowly with her eyes closed. All the guards pointed their guns at her but then she snaps open her eyes. They were glowing in the dark. The guards and Silas were pushed away by a powerful force and were slammed in the walls. The girl smirks at her work before walking away. Silas tried to get up but the girl steps on his head, causing him to go unconscious. Smirking, the girl went outside. As she did, she saw many guards on the floor dead with many injuries. Then there was a growl. The girl turns around and smiled to see a black Dire Wolf with yellow eyes coming her way

"Good job, Morphy." She said.

The Dire Wolf shrinks done and morphs into a reddish blue blob. It was the same size as a cat and almost looks like a dog but it has front legs and a single tail on the back. It has no mouth but it does have yellow eyes and flowing antennas. Morphy wags his tail before making gooey noises. The girl just smiled before touching a communicator in her ear

"Okay, Mystica, bring us home." She said.

A red Quinjet came hovering on top of them and a blue tractor beam came and picks the two up before taking off in incredible speed. The girl went over to a single chair and sits there while Morphy stretches himself and wrapped himself at the girl's neck, knida like a scarf but he only covered half her neck. The girl smiled and pats Morphy on the head, earning happy purse. Then holograph files appeared.

"How was your research, Angel?" a beautiful and musical female voice asked

"Great," the girl name Angel answered before putting Morphy down. "I just have stolen huge files about cybertronians." She said before removing her mask to revile her pale white face. Her face was like an angel. She puts down her mask and said, "Let's head home, Mystica."

The jet named Mystica took off towards the Amazon jungle, leaving no evidence. The only she left was dead bodies of soldiers.

* * *

Val was sleeping on her bed. Her jacket and shoes were left on the floor. She was so tired last night and she wasted half of her energy. Luckily, she regained enough energy on her sleep. Then Monica jumps on her bed and nudges Val's head to wake her up. Monica was hungry for toast, but her only response was a break of Val's breathing before resuming back to its slumber. Monica guessed Val won't wake up anytime soon so she thinks of another plan. Tilting her head, Monica leans over to Val's ear and licks at it. Val shot up and exclaims, "Predacons!" Monica fell off of the bed with a surprise shriek.

Realizes what she done, Val gets out of her bed and picks up Monica, "Sorry Monica.

Monica chirps before jumping off of Val's arms. Val went out of her room to see Snow reading a newspaper while Owen was making beacon and eggs. Val sits down and Monica grabs a toast and started eating.

"Morning Val," Owen sets down a plate with food.

"Good morning Uncle Owen, you too Snow," Val said before eating.

Snow nodded and turned the next page of the newspaper, "Owen, check this out." She said. Owen went over to her and looks at the newspaper. It shows many little girls with blue eyes have missing signs on the top.

 ** _Five to six year old girls went missing at their home two nights ago. Police are still searching for those girls' whereabouts._**

"Damn…" Owen mutters in shock. It's a good thing Val lives with him.

"I wonder what happen to those girls." Snow wonders, taking a sip of goat blood from her glass.

"I don't know but I just hope they could find them." Owen said.

Val didn't listen to their conversation. She just looks at her food. She wonders if it was all a dream about her meeting the Predacons. After breakfast, Val got dressed. She wears a blue sleeveless shirt. Light brown hiking shorts and boots with white knee socks. She is also wearing her mother scarf, her raptor claw necklace, raptor teeth bracelet, her golden heart locket, and her whistle. Val tied her hair in a ponytail.

They all headed to their work. Barry, Mike and Jay were getting ready for the tourists. The raptors were waiting for Val. They saw Val coming over to them and they started playing tag. Owen helps the others to get ready for the tourists. Val played with them for a while before leaving. Val stayed with her Uncle as they watch the tourists looking at the raptors in awe. Val really wishes that she can see those Predacons again. Then Blake, one of the ACU, came with a package.

"Package for Val," He gave Val the package. Val looks at the card. It was sent from her grandma Susan, Owen's mom. She opens it to revile a white hooded cloak. It was long and it reaches to the ground. Owen jokes about calling her little snow white instead of little red riding hood. Val puts on the cloak. She likes it, it kinda makes her safe. As the tourists left, Val walked up to her uncle.

"Uncle Owen?"

Owen looks down at Val, "Can I go camping on the island that Quinn and I found few months ago?" Val asked.

"By yourself?" Owen asked

"Yes, I made new animal friends there and I want to spend my eight months of vacation there until Quinn comes back."

"I don't know…Blue might get angry."

"Please, just for eight months." Val said, "I'll bring the things I need there." Val shows her puppy dog eyes.

Owen tries to resist it but she was too cute! Sighing in defeat, Owen allows her to go camping but with Monica. Val was really happy. She gathered the things needs, she puts the cloak on her bag. Owen told her to call every night if she's going to bed. After she's done, she said her goodbyes to everyone before heading to the island by using her speed but she opens a portal when she is in a far distance. Once she and Monica got there, Val walks over to the dormant volcano entrance.

"I hope they can remember me." Val mutters before stopping at the entrance.

Then she felt something huffed at her back. Turning around, Val gasps in happiness. Standing behind her was Saphira, the sapphire blue predacon dragoness that she met last night.

"Saphira!" Val squealed happily before hugging Saphira's front leg. Saphira croons at her before looking at Val's things. Val follows her gaze and explained everything to her. Monica hugs Val's leg in fear. She never saw that kind of creature before. Saphira carries Val on her back as they enter the dormant volcano. Val and Monica saw all the Predacons flying, walking or swimming around their new home. Some were eating the blue crystals in the cave or water. Val saw many Predacons greeting her with a nod or a croon. Once they got to the lake, a female icy blue water dragon predacon came out. She has four legs with webbed claws. A fin like tail of a mermaid and has a single curved horn like Saphira. She puts down a blue crystal at Val. Val knows she was offering food.

"No thank you, I just ate." Val said, giving the crystal back to the water predacon.

Then two serpents with wings came over to Val. To her they were big as a car. They observed her and nudged her. Val gently pats their heads to show that she is no threat. Then two Eastern dragons, one male green and black while the other is a female with black and purple with wings, came. The male was taller than the female and has a green visor that can see his eyes while the female visor hides her. Then a small wyvern like dragon with violet red metal scales and was the twice the size as a human adult. She has a visor in futuristic type. They came over and look at Val curiously.

Val smiles and pats their heads. Then a preteen male Manticore came over. He has black and dark brown color with dark brown visor. He sniffs at Val before nudging her gently. Val smile and rubs his head gently.

Then a mini version of him came except it was twice the size of her and has light brown and gray. His eyes were pale green. Val guesses it was his little brother. The small one sniffs at Val before playfully shoving her, earning happy giggles from Val before he was pounce by Val in incredible strength. The two rolled on the grassy floor, laughing or shrieking in delight, even though Val was small for him. She played with dinosaurs bigger as her. The adults and teens watches them play and soon more small predacons came to play with Val. Val has more friends than ever and she can't wait to show Quinn about them.

The little hatchlings played for hours until they took a nap in the filled of grass. Val was sleeping on top of the little Manticore's back. The violet red wyvern was watching them Val guessed that she was in charge even though she's small. As Val sleep, she enters a weird dream world.

* * *

 ** _Val was in world of darkness. There was no one there but a ball of light. She glides over to the light and saw giant robots forming into cars._**

 ** _"Wow…" Val awed._**

 ** _Then the orb dissolves into mist and it went to Val's eyes. Val's blue eyes turned to sclera as she saw much weird information about languages, history and more. Once it was done. Val saw a white spirit shining down at her._**

 ** _"Go help the predacons evolve." He said in Val's mind, "Make them live again," he shines brightly, Val wakes back to reality. She looks at the light spirit in amazement and then information came in her mind, telling her his name._**

 ** _"Primus?" she whispered before everything went black._**

* * *

Val shot up and looks around. The Predacon hatchlings or Sparklings were still sleeping. She got up and went over to Saphira, who was basking under the sun with other Predacons. Saphira looks at Val as she came close. Saphira, someone called Primus told me you and your kind can transform into 'bot mode."

Saphira tilts her head in confusion. She knows Primus but she doesn't know what 'bot mode is. Val tried to explain by using her water powers by forming a predacon dragon and transform it to a 'bot mode. "You have to do it like that," Val said, deactivating her water power, "Just trust your instincts."

Saphira tilts her head and focuses on the transformation. She felt her plates shifted. Twisting and folding into a shape that she is unknown of. Val and the rest of the predacons watched in awe as Saphira transforms into her 'bot mode. Her form was very attractive. Her M shape wings were behind her back. She wears a double metal armor and has a double spear with an energy orb floating at the middle and her trident like tail was connected the lower part of her back.

Saphira walks over to the lake a bit shakily as she looks at her reflection. Her optics grew wide she saw her new self. She looks at Val, who was smiling at her, in shock.

"You did it!" Val runs over to her and hugs Saphira enormous leg. Saphira smiled at her before kneeling down and patted her gently with her finger like claws. The green eastern dragon tried it too. His plate began to shift as he transforms into a handsome bot. his visor still reviled his optics and he has two sword hilts in each side of his waist. His tail was reviled with a spear like tip. He wasn't big as Saphira but he was almost half the size of her

He took out his hilt and suddenly a laser like katana came out of the hilt. That action surprises everyone. He turns it off and puts it back before looking at his sister. The dark purple femme predacon snorted before transforming faster than her brother and Saphra. Her body was slender and she was shorter than her bother. She wears a helmet with her visor hiding her optics. Her black wings were in her back were lowered and she saw like sword with chains attached to the hilts. Other Predacons followed them, except for the new born sparklings; they were amazed by their new forms. Saphira looks at Val with a small smile.

"Tha…thank you," she said her words slowly, her voice sounded beautiful. It was strange for her to speak instead of using growls or grunts. Val smiled and nodded as she watched her new friends get used to their new bodies.

* * *

In the sky, a space ship called Nemesis was flying above the clouds. A mask wearing mech named Tarn was heading towards the control bridge. His team came to earth to help Megatron deal with the Autobots and also finding some energons along the way. He enters the room to see Soundwave, working on the computer, Starscream, Knockout and Megatron

"Ah, Tarn, glade you could've made it." Megatron said.

Tarn nodded, "So, what's the first task?" he asked.

"I need you and your team to scout the area." He said, "There are unknown signatures in earth. We don't know where it comes from but all we know it has powerful energy."

"When do we start?" Tarn asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Megatron announced.

Soundwave was searching for the signature until he stumbles upon a news article with pictures of little girls with blue eyes missing on their homes. He looks at news article and saw the girls' mothers crying on the news. He felt sympathy after all he lost his three of his cassettes, Ravage and the twins; Rumble and Frenzy. They were killed in gladiator fights. Only Laserbeak survived. Soundwave changed the channel and continued to do his work. He wished that three of his cassettes, no his sparklings, were here with him.

Tarn left the room and went to his temporary berthroom. It was simple room. There was a big berth to sleep in, a desk, and a big window on the end. He lies down on his berth and turn on his music. He enjoys the music of the human. Well, most of them. He doesn't like the rap music. It sounds weird to him. As he listens to his music, he went to recharge. Being a Decepticon Justice Division; or DJD for short, leader is hard work. He has to keep his team in check and also tracking traitors to torture them. As he recharges, he didn't notice a black like figure flying pass the Nemesis.

* * *

In cold black space, a spaceship bigger than the Nemesis ship, was flying to cold space near earth. It was black and it was almost shape as a asteroid. Inside was filled with unknown technology with giant holographic computers. There was a black creature in the control room. He was bigger and taller than Megatron. He has red armored scales and black skin. His eyes were blood and his head looks like a horned toad but has razor sharp teeth inside. His tail sways back and forth as he looks at the holographic screen.

Then he heard a bat like shriek. Turning around, he saw a big black bat like creature wearing a torn blue pants. He has four wings and big ears. He was half his size and his second wing was holding something.

"Master Bloodblade," the bat said in a dried rusty voice, "I have found another blue eyed girl." He opens his second wing to revile a little girl with orange hair. She was unconscious and couldn't wake up. Bloodblade narrowed at the little girl. He snorts before turning back at the computer

"That is not the key that we are looking for," Bloodblade said, "That's another weak human."

"What should I-"

"Put her in the isolation tank with the others." He turns around at the bat, "Go out again with the others and find me the key. Don't stop until you find her, am I clear Nightshriek?"

"Yes, master." Nightshriek bowed before leaving and headed towards a room that was filled with little girls in an alien like tanks, frozen solid. Nightshriek puts the girl in before freezing her to eternal slumber. Nightshriek chuckles evilly, "Sweet dreams." He mocks before walking away to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, when I was watching Transformers Prime. I really hate Airachnid. I want her to suffer! I mean, I want her to feel the pain on what she had to Arcee's partner Tailgate and other creatures. So…I decided that Val has a _fieldtrip_ with one of the Predacons name Nightmare and believe me. She brings fear to everyone's heart/sparks.**

 **Silas won't attack the base because Angel (my really hot and pretty female) has huge grudge against him and will fight him soon and Nemesis Prime won't excite because it's funny to watch Breakdown also Dreadwing (I want him alive for a special chapter).**

 **There will be few changes in the series. The Autobots' first base was destroyed and they are in their new base with Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus (who has one servo after Predaking ripped it off.), and Smokescreen. And also Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx are there…wow; there will be a lot of changes in my fanfiction. I hope it is good story for you guys.**

 **And also Val always wears her accessories in every chapter, her raptor claw necklace and teeth bracelet, whistle, her golden heart shape locket, and red scarf. Oh! She also has a mini blue satchel.**

 **PS: Val's golden power has healing powers for cybertronians only. She can repair any damages or bring them back to life. It doesn't work with humans since she has healing tears.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Val meets Breakdown**

Val was flying with Nightmare, the black/dark purple eastern dragon femme with black wings. Val is wearing a long sleeve blue dress, grey boots and her white hooded cloak. She told Quinn everything about the predacons and she was totally amazed and shock to see that! Val also called her uncle and told him the truth. At first, Owen was a little mad that Val didn't tell him her new power and her friends but soon agreed that Val can stay with her new friends along with the others but they have to keep it a secret from the world.

The truth is Owen feared that Val might be the next child victim that will be taken away from him, even though they live far away. Owen doesn't want to risk that and decided that Val should stay there until the kidnapper is caught or until Quinn gets home from her gymnastic tournament. Turns out, the island has a magnetic shield that can mess up any tracking devices in the world. No one knows what causing it but it has something to do with the mysterious trees in the jungles.

Monica didn't come with Val and Nightmare. She decided to stay back at the Island that is newly name called Isola Vita and have nice nap with old predacon dragons.

Nightmare did twists and turns in the air, making Val laugh happily. Nightmare just snorts at her before doing amazing tricks. Val wanted to travel Nevada's forest. She was always curious about that place and she uses her portal power to get there in a snap with Nightmare as her bodyguard.

They were in a foggy are that was a bit dark. Luckily, Nightmare has night-vision eyes. She landed carefully at ground and lowered her right wing. Val slides down and landed on the ground with her feet. Val looks at Nightmare innocently, "Can we explore Nightmare? I always wonder what is like to be an adventurer."

Snorting, Nightmare allowed it. Val smiles happily before walking towards the forest. Nightmare was right behind her. Nightmare doesn't talk much. She only snorts, snarls, hissed, croons, purrs and roars in her beast mode but on her bot mode…well, let's just say she doesn't talk…ever. Val understands her because she can read minds or processors. Nightmare and her brother, Nightcore, became protective on her. Nightstep, the violet red wyvern with horns and Nightcore's adopted daughter and her adopted niece; became best friends with Val. The predacons grew a bond to Val and will protect her with their lives and will kill anyone that dares to hurt her.

Nightmare watches as Val puts her hood up. Val looks at Nightmare with a smile before continuing to walk on the path. Nightmare follows her. The two saw many wild life, they found a cave that was filled with blue crystal. Val saw the information in her head. They are called energon. Val marked it by using her forest power to grow a sapphire blue rose on the entrance's wall. They continued their walk and then there was fighting sounds. Val became scared as she runs under Nightmare. Nightmare looks around for any signs of danger. She transforms into her bot mode and picks up Val on her claw servos. Nightmare holds Val close to her chest and followed the sound and saw a one eye mech was trapped on web like net with a giant robot spider lady. Nightmare stayed in a far distant away from them as she hides Val under the bushes.

Val saw the femme spider's aura. It was dark and evil and murderous. Val's eyes widen in horror as the femme spider was about to kill him!

"Nightmare, stop her!" Val pleaded in fear.

Nightmare heard the fear in Val's voice. Val doesn't want to see bloodshed or energonshed. With a nod, Nightmare summons black and powerful chains and grabbed the femme spider's neck. She saw the surprise look of the femme spider before Nightmare threw her in a far distance away from the one eye mech. Val and Nightmare watched as the femme spider crashed on a far side of the forest. Nightmare looks down at her saying, _stay put_. Val understands and nodded. Val knows that Nightmare is going to end the femme spider.

Nightmare kneels down and uses one of her claw fingers to pat Val's head before getting up and headed towards the direction of the femme spider. Val watches as Nightmare disappeared in the bushes. Val turns and looked at the one eyed mech. He was trying to get out of the web like net. Val looks at him for a while, should she help or not? Then she remembers her mother's words. Always help someone even if he or she is bad or good.

Val wraps her scarf around her face and puts on her hood. Her eyes were reviled while half of face was cover by the scarf. Taking a deep breath, Val went out from the bushes and meets the one eyed mech.

* * *

Breakdown didn't know what happen. One minute Airachnid was going to kill him and next he knew black chains came out of nowhere and grabbed Airachnid from the neck and threw her in the far side of the forest. He tried to find what save him. He only heard heavy footsteps walking away from him and then silence. He didn't know what was going on but he had to get Dreadwing, find an energon mine and reporting to lord Megatron. Breakdown tried to free himself from the net but he was all tangled up by the web. Rustling bushes got his attention, looking over at the bushes he saw a small white hooded figure with a red scarf coming towards him carefully. He couldn't see the face but he saw the dress and he guessed that it was she. The little human femme cautiously came close to him before standing a few feet away from him. He blinks his optic as he looks at the blue eyed girl. The little girl went over to him and pulls the web a bit.

Breakdown just scoffs at her before looking ahead. "Sorry kid but that web is too strong for you. It will take-" he was cut off when he saw smoke coming from his side. Looking at his right, he saw the girl holding fire! Breakdown was shock, confused and amazed to see that. He saw the girl's eyes were amber. She burns the web off of him and moves away as he got out. Breakdown checked himself if there was any signs of damages. After a quick check on himself, he looks down at the girl, whose eyes turned back to sapphire blue.

"Thanks…kid." He said. He felt weird to say thank you to human kid.

The girl smiles under her red scarf and then notices his patched. She pointed at it and Breakdown touches his patch.

"This?" he asked. The girl nodded, "I got this by…an _accident_." He tried to explain. He remembers MECH taking away his right eye but he still has his left in tack. The girl tilts her head and put her arms up high.

Breakdown looks at her for a moment. He doesn't know why but he guessed she wanted to touch his patch and he can't do anything to stop this girl's curiosity. Sighing annoyance, Breakdown lowered on his servos so the girl can get on. The little girl gets on his servo as Breakdown lifted his servo and let her near his patch.

"Just one touch got it?" he looks at her.

The little girl just touches his patch and her eyes started to glow gold and golden dragon markings appeared in her arms, legs and face. Breakdown was shock to see that but was cut off when the little girl stops and let go of his patch. Breakdown puts the girl down as she jumps off of his servo and gestured him to remove his patch. Confused, Breakdown removed his patch and his right eye was working fine.

"What in the-" Breakdown was cut off when the little girl brings out a mirror. Breakdown's optics grew wide when he saw his right optic was fixed!

"By the all-spark!" he looks at little girl, "Did you do this?"

The little girl nodded and puts the mirror back her satchel. She looks at him, "Did the spider lady do that?" she asked quietly.

Breakdown knows she was referring to Airachnid. He shook his head, "No kid. An agency called MECH took my optic away to make weapons by tearing me apart." He explained.

He saw the little girl's body tremble in fear when he said. He quickly corrected himself. "But, I was rescued and no one got hurt!" half it was true. Only he and Bulkhead made it out while MECH soldiers got hurt or dead. The girl calms down before nodding. She then asked, "Why did she attack you?"

"Well, my master, wanted me and my _partner_ to get rid of her since she's a big threat to us. Speaking of which, have you seen her?"

"Uh-huh, my friend is taking care of her." She said.

Breakdown blinks at her, "Your friend?"

The little girl nodded, "Yup, she told me she is going to…end her." She said the last part quietly.

But before Breakdown could ask, there was a scream of pain and then metal being ripped were heard. That screamed belongs to Airachnid. The little girl glanced at the sky with her hands behind her back.

"I guess my friend ended the spider lady." She said, "I have to go. My friend might come back."

Breakdown nodded, "Yeah, I should get my _partner_ unstuck from the tree and also find an energon mine."

The little girl tilted her head, "Is the energon a blue colored crystal?" she asked.

Breakdown's optics grew wide, "Yeah…how'd you know?"

"My friend and I found a cave filled with them." She explained, "It's on the west side of the forest and there is a sapphire blue rose on the entrance's wall."

"Huh, thanks kid." Breakdown said. Today was his lucky day. He carefully pats her head with his servo, "Don't tell anyone about me, got that kid?"

The little girl nodded, "As long as you don't tell anyone about me."

Breakdown just smirks and pats her head gently with his servos. "Sure," he got up before walking away. "See ya kid." He said, walking to Dreadwing's direction.

"Bye, Mr. Breakdown, tell your friend Mr. Dreadwing I said hi!" the little girl said.

Breakdown stopped dead on his tracks with his optics wide as dinner plates. How did she know his and Dreadwing's name?!

"How you know my name is Break…" he turns around to see her gone, "…down?"

How did that girl disappear like that? Breakdown doesn't know who she is because he forgot to ask the little girl her name. But he has to get Dreadwing first. He went over to the spot where Dreadwing was tied into a tree. Breakdown saw him still in the tree. Dreadwing saw Breakdown coming over to him and his optics grew wide in shock when he saw Breakdown's right optics fixed.

"Breakdown? What happen to your optic?" he asked as Breakdown freed him from the web.

Breakdown looks at him. He can't tell him what happen since the little girl promised that she won't tell anyone about him and he did the same. Breakdown sighs, "I was fighting Airachnid. She was able to knock me out for a while. When I woke up, Airachnid was gone and my optic was back. Then I heard a scream of pain that belong to Airachnid and then silence." He lied.

"Did an Autobot do it?" Dreadwing asked.

Breakdown shrugs, "I was unconscious, how should I know who saved me?" he looks at Dreadwing. Nodding, Dreadwing looks at the scanner for Airachnid's signature but there was nothing.

"It appears that Airachnid's signature is gone." He said, "We should find the energon mine that Lord Megatron order us to do."

Nodding, the two went to the west side. Breakdown remembers the kid saying that there is a blue rose on the entrance wall. As they got to the cave, Breakdown saw the rose in the wall and picks it up. He entered the cave to see many energon crystals growing on the walls. He smirked, that kid was helpful for him. He just wished he could get that kid's name. Dreadwing entered and place his servo in his head.

"Lord Megatron, Airachnid has been disposed and we found an energon mine."

" _Well done, miners will be transported to your location._ " Megatron's voice said.

"Yes sir," Dreadwing said. He looks over to Breakdown. He appears to be holding a small blue rose. Dreadwing was about to ask until a groundbridge open to revile miners and Tarn.

"I heard you two took down Airachnid," Tarn said, "How'd you two do it?"

"We didn't do anything," Breakdown said, "Someone did it for us."

"An Autobot?" Tarn narrows his red optics.

Dreadwing shook his head, "No Autobot can defeat her but there might be cybertronian rouge here."

"If there is, then my team and I will hunt him down," Tarn said, he glanced over to Breakdown.

"You have your right optic back," he said, looking at him.

Breakdown nodded, "Must've been the stranger that killed Airachnid." He lied.

Tarn narrows his eyes at him but was cut off when the miners made a small explosion to remove the energon off of the walls. Tarn turns and went to work. He knows Breakdown is hiding something and he will get the answers soon. Dreadwing went to work as well. Breakdown looks at the sapphire rose hidden in his servo. He made a small smile.

" _That kid is something._ " Breakdown thought before hiding the rose hidden in his chest.

* * *

Val was hiding under a tree. She was waiting for Nightmare to return. She heard heavy footsteps. Looking up, she saw Nightmare in her beast mode with liquid energon stained in her body. Val flinched in fear when she saw the spider lady's carcass in her claws while the head was in her jaws.

"You made her suffer?" Val whispered as she went over to Nightmare.

Nightmare nodded before lowering her right wing. Val gets on and lies on Nightmare's back. Nightmare took off to the sky with her _trophy_. As they fly, Val looks down below. She just met a cybertronian. She read his processor. She knows his name and others. The dream she had with Primus. She has all the information about cybertronian, their language and more. She felt scared and sad at the same time.

Val opens the portal to Isola Vita. As they got there, Nightmare brings Val to the entrance while she went over to dark side of the island. Val enters and was greeted by many predacons in their bot or beast forms. She went over to the lake to see Aquarius, the water/ice predacon hybrid teen dragon and Saphira's adopted daughter, was in her bot mode and was sitting on the edge of the water with her mechanical mermaid tail fin was in the water.

Val sits by her side while Aquarius's trident was on her back. Val removes her boots and puts her feet in the water.

Aquarius looks at her, "Is there something wrong Valentina?" she asked in a musical voice.

Val explained everything about her little fieldtrip. It was scary to see the spider lady almost hurting Breakdown. Aquarius understands and gently pats Val's back with her claw servo.

"I know it is hard but you will learn to understand it." Aquarius smiled.

Val looks at Aquarius and smiles as well. Monica came and landed on Aquarius's head. The two femmes giggled as they continued to relax. Meanwhile, Nightmare was dragging Airachnid's body on the cold floor while the head was held on her left. She headed towards a big black dead tree filled with no leaves. She summons some chains and hangs the body on the top branch. She took one sharp branch and planted on the ground before placing Airachnid's head on the sharp part of the branch. Nightmare just made her own trophy place. She turns and leaves her _prize_ behind before transforming her beast mode and patrols the island, making sure no intruders enter Isola Vita without her permission.

* * *

At the new base of the Autobots, Jack and his friends were watching TV with Smokescreen and Bumblebee. They were watching Drake and Josh. The two bots found it funny. Arcee and Bulkhead have return from patrol while picking up June. Ratchet was working on his job. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were checking some files. And Wheelack was polishing his sword.

Then the TV changed into the news, " _I interrupt this program for this breaking news._ " He spoke that cause everyone to look at the TV, " _A little girl name Sandy was kidnapped from her home._ "

June felt heartbroken. Who would want to kidnap a child from her mother? The bots were shock to hear that. The man spoke, " _I'm here with Sandy's parents._ " The screen show a female with orange hair and green eyes with a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

" _She was in bed when I tucked her in._ " the mother spoke with tears in her eyes, " _And the next day she was gone_."

" _Sandy is the 124 missing girl with blue eyes in Chicago. So parents with blue eyes little girls, please keep them close or they will be the next victim. This Rodney Will reporting live at Chicago._ " As the screen turned off, everyone was silent.

"Are all humans' kidnapped sparklings?" Smokescreen asked, still learning about the human cultures.

"Only the bad ones," Raf spoke in shock.

"Who would want to kidnap children?" Wheeljack checks his sword.

"To have sparklings of their own?" Smokescreen suggested. Everyone looks at him blankly as he raised his arms, "Hey, it was a suggestion."

"Maybe Megatron is doing this!" Miko butts in, "Maybe he is trying to distract us by taking them one by one!"

"Please," Ratchet scoffed, "How would they kidnap them. They are not that stealthy."

"Still who would want little girls with blue eyes?" Jack asked, "I mean, it's just why they would kidnap them?"

"Jack's right," Optimus agreed, "Whoever is doing this has a purpose."

"Silas?" Smokescreen asked again. And again, they gave him a **_really_** look and he zips hi mouth. They all went back to their jobs while Optimus thinks about the missing little girls. Who could've done that? It can't be the Decepticons can't be the ones but then who? Sighing, Optimus looks at the screen of the computer and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, many agreed that Val should bring the ones that were killed back to life and I agree that Ravage will get a Dire wolf girlfriend. I think Ravage is a teen while his brother, Rumble and Frenzy, are preteens. But that would be on the next chapter. This one is very shocking and a bit adorable. So, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Unicron's Sparkling**

Tarn and his team were at the energon mine where Breakdown and Dreadwing found. Tarn was impressed by those two. They took down Airachnid and found energon along the way. But something is bothering Tarn. Breakdown seems happy after he got his optic back but he's hiding something.

"What are you thinking Tarn?" Kaon asked behind him.

Tarn turns around to see his team coming out from the spacebridge.

"It's nothing and when did you guys get here?"

"Just now," Tesarus walks to the cave.

The miners give them spaces. They all fear the DJD members. One wrong move and they are dead. Tarn walks out of the cave to see any sign of trouble. He then notices small footprints hat belongs to a little kid and there are bigger footprints almost cybertronian's. Tarn was lost in thoughts when suddenly he heard something on the trees.

He got up and readied his double canon at the trees. His teammates saw this and ready themselves. Kaon readied his sparkeater, a giant fox with a torn ear. They waited until there was silence. Tarn lowered his weapon, "What was-"

Then exploding out of the bushes was a black creature that is unknown to Tarn or the others. It tackled Vos but Vos jumps out just in time. The DJD members pointed their weapons at it. The creature was the same size as Vos. It was black with skinny arms, legs, tail and its head were resembled as a human but it has no eyes just a big mouth full of sharp teeth and a long red tongue. It wears a brown rag with a black belt.

It roars at them before attacking Kaon. Kaon releases his sparkeater and it attacked. The Sparkeater tackled it to the ground and tried to bite it but the creature punched him away. The Sparkeater crashed to the trees. Tarn fired his canon at it but it dodges Tarn's fire. It leaps high in the air and tackles Kaon. Kaon electrocutes it. The creature flies backward and hits the rocky walls. It fell on its knees but it got up and charges at Tarn with a loud roar. Tarn fired his canon on its chest, leaving a big hole. The creature landed on the ground unmoving.

"What the frag is that!?" Tesarus yelled picking up the dead body by its skinny arm.

"Whatever it is, we should take it to Shockwave to study it and tell us what species is it." Tarn said.

They nodded and Tesarus carries the body while Kaon gets his sparkeater. As they, head back Tarn looks over to the footprints that were now smudged off because of the creature. But for now, He and his team went back to the Nemesis ship by using the spacebridge.

* * *

Val was video chatting with Quinn in her laptop. She was lucky that her laptop works in the island and also having pocket wifi. Val was inside a big tree like house. Val made the tree while her new friends made it home for her. Quinn was telling Val that she and her dad are going to spend time to travel together since the gymnastic tournament was canceled by the missing children reports.

" _It's really weird, Val._ " Quinn said, " _Those little girls disappearing in their homes, it is just freaky._ "

"Do you think it will happen to me?" Val asked a bit scared.

" _Don't worry,_ " Quinn waved it off, " _No one will harm you since you befriended big and strong warrior robots called predacons._ "

"You're right Quinn." Val smiles at Quinn.

" _Quinn! We have to go before the boat leaves!_ " Marco's voice called.

" _Kay!_ " Quinn looks at Val, " _Gotta go, we'll talk once we land in Paris. Bye Val!_ "

"Bye!" Val waves before the screen goes black. Val closes her laptop and puts it on her sleeping bag before going out. Val slides down by using the slide. As she got down, two Nagas, white and black, came to her. They were bigger than a car. Val looks at them with a smile.

"Hi Ying, hi Yang, how was your day?" She asked politely.

The two just blinked at her. Ying and Yang were born at same egg. They were adopted by Saphira when their egg was left at her cave entrance before the great collision. The two are also protective at Aquarius. If any mech flirts with her, those mech will never see the light ever again.

It was their turn to watch over Val since their sister Aquarius has patrolling in the water with some predacon sharks. They decided to go to Nevada canyons and explore. When Val opens a portal, the trio walks around the canyon. Ying and Yang observes the rocky place, seeing if there's any danger. Val, on the other hand, was taking pictures for Alex. Alex called Val to help her get cool pictures in Nevada's canyons for her friend Mia. Once she was finished, Val decided to take a nap under a cliff while Ying and Yang transformed to their beast modes and find some energons to eat. As Val sleeps, she didn't notice a head with dark purple eyes was forming in the rocky cliff and looks down at Val.

* * *

 _Val was floating to a black abyss. She wonders if her mother or Primus was calling to her again._

 _"Who are you?" a dark and cold voice asked from behind._

 _Val's spine shivered. She turns around to see a giant cybertronian mech. He was really, I mean really big! His armor was made of stones and his eyes were dark purple. He was looking at her coldly, like he wants to kill her, which he does._

 _"I ask again, what is your name?!" he yelled._

 _Val cringed in fear. He has a temper. Taking a deep breath, Val said her name, "Valentina Rosalina Grady, Sir."_

 _He looks at her coldly, "Tell me, how did a small pathetic human like you was able to wield such power?"_

 _Val guessed that this giant cybertronian knows about her powers. "The powers were given to me by mother, Alma. She made a serum that can give humans powers."_

 _The giant mech narrowed his dark purple optics, "It appears that you have something that can defeat me." He glares down at Val._

 _Val backs away as he came closer to her, "I knew I should destroy this world." He said._

 _Val tilts her head, "Why do you wish to destroy this world?"_

 _The giant mech looks at her, "You wish to know why?" Val nodded, "Because all of these humans are parasite!" he yelled, causing Val to flinch, "This planet is the same as Cybertron!"_

 _Val touches her forehead and then suddenly many information came to her mind especially the big rocky mech. "You are Unicron am I right?" the giant mech known as Unicron narrowed his optics at her._

 _"How did you know my name?" he asked, "No human being knows me but cybertronians!"_

 _"I know who you are because your brother, Primus, gave me the knowledge of cybertronian."_

 _Unicron glares at her, "You know nothing about me! Not even my brother!"_

 _"Yes I do!" Val, for the first time, argued back, "I know you are a Chaos Bringer! I know you are Primus's twin brother! I know you want to get rid of all life! And I know you were defeated by your brother and the thirteen primes!"_

 _"That means nothing to you!" Unicron yells._

 _"Yes it does!" Val yelled, "You are mad at you brother because he was treated well but you…you didn't." Val whispered._

 _Unicro glares at her before turning away. Val looks at him, "You're mad at him because you were sent to earth as the core to be alone. You didn't have someone to talk too or even be your friend." Val floats a bit closer, "Like me."_

 _Unicron glanced over to Val, "You hated him and the thirteen primes and you wish to seek revenge by bringing the world in to chaos but f you destroy everything means you will be forever alone." She said._

 _Unicron turns and looks down at her, "I know what is like to be alone." Val whispered as she looks at the ground._

 _"Do you not have friends?" Unicron asked._

 _"I do but they are always busy and whenever I go, I felt the world was cold and empty."_

 _Unicron looks at her sapphire eyes. Her eyes were pure and innocent. There was no lie on this human child._

 _"Tell me about yourself." Unicron asked, surprising Val and himself._

 _"I was born in America. I had a mommy and a daddy. My life was happy but my parents died on a car accident by a drunken driver." Val looks down, "I thought I was going to be alone forever but I have an uncle named Owen at an Island called Isla Nublar. It was a park called: Jurassic World. Many humans called tourists come there and see the living breathing dinosaurs."_

 _"Humans can bring the dead back to life?" Unicron asked._

 _Val shook her head, "No, actually. Humans called Scientists were able to make dinosaurs by their DNA but half of the codes were still incomplete. They had to put new codes in the DNA. I made many dinosaur friends. I love them and they love me. Then one day a man named Mortem was hunting me down. It turns out that I have my mother's serum that can give me powers. He hunted me down but in the end he was killed by his own creation."_

 _"You carried a burden." Unicron said._

 _Val nodded and told him everything about her life and how she had to struggle to keep her powers in balance. Unicron listens to her until she finished. He lowered himself so he can see Val up close._

 _"Show me your world and give me the reason why I shouldn't destroy it," he said._

 _"Okay but, the people will see us." Val informs._

 _"They cannot see us in our spirit forms." Unicron said as his eyes glowed._

* * *

Val little body shifted until she opens her mouth and exhaling out a sapphire blue mist like light came out and it formed to Val. Then a purple light appeared.

" _Show me your world._ " Unicron's voice said.

Val nodded before flying towards a different direction with Unicron following her. Val shows him a city that was filled with many people walking about.

" _What are they doing?_ " Unicron asked.

" _They're going to work or heading home._ " Val explains.

" _These humans are strange beings to live in such a place._ "

" _True_ " Val hovers down with Unicron following. " _Most humans work hard to earn enough money to feed their family but some take the easy bad way._ "

" _What is the easy bad way?_ "

Then there was gunfire near a bank that Val and Unicron were near. The two turned around to see three mask figures running towards a car with bags full of money. They got in the car before driving away fast as they can with the police following them.

" _You see Unicron, there will be good but sometime chaos,_ " Val explains.

Unicron watched as the cars drove in high speeds before disappearing on the next corner but he would still hear the sirens.

" _There is chaos in this planet._ " Val looks at Unicron, " _War, death, terrorism, kidnapping, treason and rivalry._ "

Unicron glanced over to Val before they headed towards a building on fire. Many firemen were putting it out while the others save the civilians. Unicron, for the first time, was impressed by the humans' actions.

" _Even though there is chaos, good people will risk there lives for the innocent but some doesn't care for others and live their lives as bad people._ "

Unicron looks at Val. He wonders about her wisdom and mystery. Then they went to a police station to see many policeman and women were working on crimes or case. Some were dragging criminals to jail while others were checking some files. They saw a black haired and green eyes woman and blond and blue eyes man were sitting near a desk with a policeman.

"What happen before your daughter's disappearance?" the policeman asked.

"We don't know what happen," the man said sadly and full of worry, "We were at our jobs working while Rena babysits Chloe. We got a call from her saying that Chloe was gone in her room."

"Did Rena bring any friends over?"

"No, Rena didn't have anyone." The woman explains with tears falling from her eyes, "She was just downstairs in the kitchen washing the plates until she heard something upstairs. When she came to check on Chloe, she was gone."

The policeman sighs, "This is the 150 missing child in Carson City," he said, "Whoever is doing this must've want little girls with blue eyes."

"Please officer, please find Chloe." The woman begged.

"We will do our best." He said.

The two couples nodded before leaving. The man holds his sad wife close as she sobs in sadness. Val and Unicron watched as they leave before looking at the policeman. He got up and went somewhere with a missing poster of a black haired and blue eyes little girl name Chloe. Val and Unicron followed him to the lobby to see many missing posters of little girls hanged in the walls. He tapes it before leaving. Unicron looks at the walls of missing girls. He understands know that this world is already having chaos.

" _I understand now,_ " Unicron said, looking at Val.

Val nodded as they went back to the canyon. As they got back, Val returns to her body and enters the mind.

* * *

 _Unicron looks at Val, "Now I know that this world is already in chaos as well as Cybertron."_

 _"So is this mean you will leave everyone alone?"_

 _Unicron nodded, "I understand that good and evil must be balance." He said, "For that, I shall no longer be here."_

 _"Where will you go?" Val asked, not wanting him to leave._

 _"I will be in the earth's core, keeping it balance. I shall be in dormant."_

 _"Will I ever see you again?" Val asked hopefully hovering over to him._

 _"You will," he place a gentle servo on her back, "And I will be by your side."_

 _"How?" Val asked._

 _"By giving you dark energon powers," He said, "Your body can hold good and evil and I know that you will be safe by my power. Now close your eyes."_

 _Val nodded and closes her eyes. Unicron removes his servos off of her back before placing on giant finger on her forehead gently. A dark purple sate like marking appeared in her forehead and dark dragon marking appeared in her arms and legs. Unicron removes his finger and Val's eyes shot open to revile glowing dark purple eyes. in few seconds, the dark purple markings and her eyes went back to normal before Val started to feel being pulled away from Unicron. Val holds one of his servos while her body is being pulled away._

 _"Go back to your home, Valentina," Unicron said; lifting his servo up, "I will be always by your side."_

 _Val nodded before letting go of his servo and being pulled away back to her body, "Goodbye Unicron, I will never forget you!"_

 _As Val being pulled away, she could've sworn that Unicron made a small smile before disappearing._

* * *

Val shot up with a loud gasp before looking around. She was still in the canyons. She looks behind her to see the wall. She got up and activated her nature powers to make a sapphire rose appear in the wall. Once her work was done, Val deactivates it. She smiles at her work, "There, so Unicron won't be alone." She whispered.

Then she heard flapping wings. Looking up, she saw Ying and Yang in their beast mode before landing. They slithered towards her as she pats their heads.

"Let's go home." Val smiled before getting on Ying.

Nodding, the two snake predacons took off to the sky while Val opens the portal to their home. But not knowing that a dark purple rose appeared next to the sapphire rose in the wall. Showing that Unicron cares for Val as his sparkling and they will meet again, someday.

* * *

Tarn was in Shockwave's lab. The scientist was studying the corpse of the creature. Tarn wants to know what kind of creature is it.

"There is no logical explanation for this creature." Shockwave said, looking at his computer.

"Well, that _thing_ almost got us." Tarn said, pointing at the dead creature.

Then Megatron enters with Soundwave and Starscream. "Tarn, I heard you found an unknown creature from earth." Megatron said.

Tarn nodded, "Yes, it was strong enough to take down Kaon's pet."

"What is it anyway?" Starcream looks at the creature in disgust.

"It is not any creature from this planet." Shockwave said.

"Whatever it is, it is really hideous!" Starscream said in disgust.

Tarn rolled his optics before looking at the computer to see the creature's body parts. He was surprise that the bones are made of metal. The others looked at the screen as well. But the giant mechs didn't notice that the creature's giant whole was starting to heal up. It slowly sits up and let out a hiss. They turned and Starscream…well, screams in fear. The creature roared before jumping out of the room while Megatron and Tarn shoots at it but they miss. The creature runs to the halls, roaring at any Vehicon that it passes by. He stumbles upon a room with three stasis pods. He sniffs at them and was ready to stab but was shot in the back by Laserbeak. It roars at her before charging at the little drone. But it got hit by one of Soundwave's tentacles.

It glared at him before charging at him. Soundwave dodges its attacks it time. Then Megatron came with the others and fired at the creature. The creature hits his back on a button that made stasis pods to fall off the ship and into earth's water. Soundwave saw that and charges the creature in full rage. He hits it in the face then its stomach before pinning it to the ground with one of his servos and started hitting it none stop. His mind was filled with rage. His sparklings' corpses were there! The three of the pods have them. Soundwave continues punching it until Megatron pulls him out.

"Enough Soundwave!" he ordered.

Soundwave stops and looks at the dead creature's face. Its tongue was out while its face was half destroyed. Black slimes leeks out of its face. Shockwave went over to the creature's body before analyzing it. It shows that the creature was healing slowly.

"Lord Megatron, the creature appears to be healing itself." He said before firing its chest to make the healing progress go slower.

"How is it possible?" He asked.

"I am not certain that this creature might have healing factors hidden in its system."

"Continue studying that creature so we can use its healing factors for my army." Megatron turns and leaves before glancing at Soundwave. He was looking at where the pods were.

"Soundwave, return to your quarter when you are done." Megatron said.

Soundwave just nodded before Megatron, Starscream, Tarn and Shockwave, who was dragging the corpse, left the room, leaving a sad Soundwave. Laserbeak flies back to her creator and returns back to his chest. He turns and leaves but not before looking over the room again before he leaves it dark. But Soundwave didn't know that the three pods were drifting towards the location of the island where Val and her predacon friends live.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it! And I hope you all like the idea of making Unicron Val's sparkling. I mean, even though he is the "Chaos Bringer" he should have a chance being soft by Val's innocents. Next up is the reviving of the dead! And please vote on should Val have a cybertronian and predacon forms or not? Because I imagine Val using the dark energon to have a cool form and her other power, I will update soon and you can know their bot form by looking at my deviantart profile called Dinodragongirl. So…bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**If someone doesn't like the idea of Unicron being soft to Val then sorry for that! I mean, why he can't be! I saw the movie and series and I felt bad for him. I know he wants to bring chaos or whatever but come on! Give him a chance to redeem himself. Jeez, no one understands me or my ideas. Sighs, but if you guys don't like it then don't read it but it will not stop me for continuing my writing!**

 **I hope you all don't mind of me combining the game, comic, movie and series. Because they are so cool and it takes place at Transformers Prime.**

 **And also, do you guys think that Quinn and Raf make a cute couple? Just asking, if I should pair them. And in this chapter is where Ravage is in his bot mode. And also I will use the Dinobots on fall of Cybertron.**

 **I wanted to thank** **akana45 for the idea of the Dinobots and TFP-Starfall for his/her Oc Starfleet. Let's give them a big round of applause! And also, I can't draw the lion and hydra predacons very well but I'll try to do it but for now just imagine them in your head.**

 **And one last thing, Val is part alien called Galatria. You guys can find it at "The Little Girl and the Mutations".**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New Friendship**

Val was playing with the predacon sparklings. A wolf teen predacon name Tala, in her bot mode, watches them. She is sky blue with yellow and carries a sword on her back. The adult Predacons scouts the island to see if human ships or airplanes came by. Monica was sleeping at the tree house. Ying and Tang were sleeping with their adopted sister Aquarius near the water while Aquarius sleeps above the water. Scorpio, the preteen Manticore predacon in his bot mode, was watching his little brother, Fangripper, play with Val. Nigthcore and Nightmare were patrolling the sky. Nightstep, in her bot mode, was helping Tala watch over the little ones. Saphira was checking on the other predacons if they are in problems. Val became tired and decided to take a nap at a shady tree with the sparklings.

Val wonders about the dark energon. Will it help her? Or make her a weapon. But Unicron said he will be by her side. She was lost in thought until she heard something from the water. Getting up, Val went over to the edge of the lake to see green eyed predacon sharks. One has dark green and he is great white shark, a dark orange Saw shark, and tiger shark. They appear to have some sort of pods in their jaws. They put them in the land before transforming to their bot forms. Saphira came to them.

"Razormouth? What did you, Jawblade and Darkstripes found?" she asked.

"Milady, we found these strange objects in the water." The great white shark known as Razormouth said.

Val went over to the pods and looks at them. She can feel a weak sparks inside. She went over to one and touched it. Her eyes turned into sclera and saw the pod inside was a black robotic panther with red optics fighting what appears to be a stadium for gladiators. She saw his family and then his death. Val lets go and looks at the two other pods. She knows that his brothers are in there but where's their father and sister?

"Valentina? What did you see?" Saphira asked.

"There are three cybertronians in each pod," Val said, "They need to be awakened."

Nodding, the shark predacons turned their tails into legs before opening the pods. They saw three cybertronians inside unmoving. One was bigger that two and looks like a panther and the others are the same height as a human adult but bigger. Val closes her eyes and the golden markings appeared. She let out a stream of golden energy touches the cybertronians. As it disappears, the cybertronians moved a bit, knowing everyone that they are alive.

The shark predacons carries them to a cave to rest and head back to the water. Val was sitting on Aquarius's shoulder as she looks at the cybertronians being treated by Saphira, Tala and Aquarius. She can split her tail into legs. The three patients were in a stone like bed as they recharges in peace.

Tala was checking on the panther cybertronian. He was in his bot mode but his head was like a panther. Then panther bot shifted and flutters his red optics. His optics met Tala's yellow optics. It felt like he was staring at the yellow sun. The panther tried to get up but Tala stops him.

"Don't move," she ordered gently, "Your body is not yet fully healed."

The panther just looks at her and asked quietly, "W…who are you?"

"I am Tala and you?"

"R…Ravage,"

Saphira walks over to them, "Hello there."

Ravage looks at the beautiful femme, "Who are you?"

"I am Saphira, leader of the surviving predacons." She said before looking at the two unconscious bots, "Who are the other two?"

"They're my brothers." Ravage said, sitting up with the help of Tala, "They're names are Rumble and Frenzy." Ravage pointed at the smaller cybertronians. He then saw Val on Aquarius's shoulder and his red optics grew wide, "Is that a human?"

Saphira looks over at Val and Aquarius and smiles, "Yes, this is Valentina Rosalina Grady and that is Aquarius my adopted daughter."

"Nice to meet you Ravage," Val smiled cutely at him.

Ravage just blinked before nodding. He got to admit, she is pretty cute for a little human. Tala went over to him, "Do you remember what happen when you are in the pod with your brothers?"

Ravage rubs his head, "I…I remember being in the Pit's of Kaon. I felt pain in my T-cog and then it was damage and then…black."

"You don't remember anything else?" Aquarius asked.

Ravage shook his head before asking, "Was there a big mech wearing a mask like visor with us?"

Aquarius shook her head, "No, the shark predacons only found you and your brothers pods. There was no one with you."

Ravage looks down and nodded but then he realizes that his T-cog was feeling okay. He looks at the four females. "What happen to me?"

"Val here has healed you." Saphira said with a smile.

Ravage blinks in surprise before looking at Val, "How did she…"

"Val has special powers that can heal any injuries but when some has a serious injury/virus, Val's powers will give that someone a special gift." Saphira explains.

"And what that would be?" Ravage asked.

"That, my dear friend, you will learn on your own." Saphira said mysteriously with a smile.

Before Ravage could ask again, his brothers shot up from their stone beds with a loud yelp. Ravage looks at them with wide optics to see them alive! In a flash, he got off of his stone bed and rushed over to his brother, while ignoring the pain in his legs. He checks on his brothers and they told him that they are fine. Saphira told Aquarius and Tala to check on them while she checks on the pods. Ravage asked about Val's powers and she told him everything. He was amazed to hear all the information from a five year old sparkling, excuse me, child. Val told him that he will get his new power as well as his brothers.

They decided to find out at the training grounds. The training ground is a big clear valley full of rocks. Tala was their training couch and helped them with their powers. Turns out, Ravage can control black fire. Rumble and Frenzy can turn into predacon dragons. It was amazing for them to have such strong powers but they wonder about their creator, Soundwave, and their little sister, Laserbeak. If they're still alive, but now, they have a new home and a new life for them.

Val decided to go for a swim with Aquarius. They swim in the water far from the island. There was a hidden sea cave underwater. Inside was filled with old human objects. There was old furniture, dining wear and so on. Aquarius grabs a handmade sling bag made of seaweeds. She transforms into her bot mode and Val holds on to Aquarius's shoulder. Aquarius was fascinated by the human objects in the water that were sunk by ships. She would find them and put them in her secret cave. **(It resembles to Ariel's secret treasure cave but bigger.)** The two swim further away from the cave and saw a really, I mean, really big rock that was the same size as the Nemesis covered in seaweed.

Val the touch the rock and feels metal? Confused, Val removes the seaweed to see metal. Aquarius came to her side and saw it as well. Turns out, it was ship. When Val touches it, her markings appear and a hidden big round entrance opens and sucks Val right in. Aquarius went after her and the entrance closes.

Aquarius grabs Val in her servo and holds Val close to her chest. Another door entrance open and Aquarius splits her tail into legs and landed gracefully on the metal ground while the water rains down on them. Aquarius looked at Val; she was wet, and smiled. Aquarius placed Val on her shoulder and looks around.

"I wonder who owns this ship." Val mutters.

Aquarius shrugs, "I do not know," she took out her trident and activates her mask, "But let's find out."

Val nodded and Aquarius started walking. They saw many advance technology in there. And many lock doors. Then they stumble upon a room that has three femmes and a lilac fox inside four stasis pods. One is bigger than the three and she was orange with violet red visor. The other is shorter than her and she has eight tentacles as her hair. The other is shorter than the other and she has lavender with blue green. The fox was lavender too with sky blue eyes.

Aquarius puts Val down as she went over to pods. She touched the one with tentacles and her golden markings glow. There was golden electricity and it hits the three pods, opening them in the process. Val and Aquarius back off as the three femmes came out. The one with tentacles looked at them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Aquarius, putting her trident on her back and disengaged her mask, steps in and hides Val behind her legs, "I am Aquarius, a predacon, and this is Valentina Rosalina Grady, a human."

Val waves at them while hiding behind Aquarius, "And who are you three?"

"I am Diamond Silk," the tentacle one said, "This is Foxtrot," she pointed the orange femme, "Her sparkeater Daisy," she points the fox, "And this is Sage." She pointed the shorter one.

"Are you really a predacon?" Sage asked curiously.

Aquarius nodded and turns around to show an icy blue predacon symbol on the back of her neck. Sage awed in amazement. She studied the history of the predacons when she was little.

"How long we've been in stasis?" Foxtrot asked.

"When did you come here?" Aquarius asked.

"During a period of ice and snow when the ship's engine was shot by a Decepticons," Diamond Silk said.

"I think you crash landed here 2.6 millions ago." Val answered.

Foxtrot walks over to a computer and types something. Val and Aquarius were surprise see the computers still working. Foxtrot saw the information and sighs, "Yes, we've been in stasis for a long time."

Diamond Silk nodded before looking at Sage, "Go check the sparklings in the stasis chambers." She orders. Sage nodded and swiftly headed towards the halls. Aquarius looks at Diamond Silk, "You have sparklings aboard?" she asked.

Diamond Silk nodded, "Yes, we were ordered by the Autobots to send the sparklings into a safe distance away from the war of Cybertron."

"You have a war?" Val asked in shock.

Diamond Silk nodded, "Yes, the war lasted several million stellar cycles, not even those who chose to be Neutral could avoid the war. Near the end, Cybertron was a barren, lifeless wasteland and devoid of energon." She explained grimly.

Aquarius and Val looked at her shock. They've been in war for that long! Before anyone could speak, Sage came in with many sparklings. Val awed to see many sparklings about eight or ten were there. They looked at Val curiously as if they never seen a human before. Sage told Diamond Silk that the sparklings are all good. Foxtrot tried to work the ship but has low energon fuels. Turns out, the ship is alive and his name is Mercury. Val decided to help by using her new powers to make the ship to have more energy and it work! Mercury shook underwater while removing the seaweed off. He flew up before flying towards Aquarius and Val's island.

At first, the predacons thought they were being invaded but where calm down when Val and Aquarius came out. Aquarius explained everything to her foster mother, Saphira, and how they got here. Saphira agreed that they should stay since they are now friends with Val. The sparklings aboard were amazed to see predacon sparklings. The two different species became friends really fast and they would play along with Val. Diamond Silk and her team were grateful to have such great comrades and in return the three teaches them how read and use machines. They mastered very quickly and became good friends with the three femmes.

Saphira was fascinated by Diamond Silk's leadership and made Diamond Silk her second in command. Tala was fascinated by Foxtrot's work and Sage's medical skills and asked if she can be their apprentice and they agree. Ravage and his brothers wondered if they saw their creator and little sister. But since they were in stasis for so long, the trio might not seen them.

Val told Quinn about her new friends and she was amazed! She always wanted to meet new aliens. Foxtrot took a liking on Quinn, since she heard about Quinn's super strength and build her two metal ring bracelet colored yellow and orange. They can transform to an armor to protect Quinn and keep her safe. They were sent by Val's portal powers. It had to be small portal to be sent them, in order to keep a low profile.

Quinn was so happy and thanked her for everything. Val asked Quinn about where she is going. Quinn told her that she is heading to Jasper, Nevada. Turns out, her dad wanted to show where Quinn's mom lived and how they met. Val thinks it's romantic and Quinn agrees. It was fun of having new friends. Ravage and his brothers were friends with Scorpio, Ying, Yang, Tala and Nightstep. Diamond Silk and her team became great helpers for the predacon race. The cybertronian sparklings have new predacon friends. Everything was full of life is Isla Vista.

* * *

Val and Monica were in the Amazon. Val decided to give the predacons and cybertronians a break. She skips in the forest wearing a red long sleeve shirt, a lilac knee skirt, her white hooded cloak, and gray boots.

She met wild animals in the Amazon. The animals fell in love with Val and always remember her. Val always wanted to explore the Amazon. She really likes it here and hopes to bring Quinn here. She then saw something and heard voices. Val picks up Monica and hides behind a big rock. She heard two voices talking.

"Myst? Are you sure there's someone here?" an angelic voice asked.

"Positive," another voice said but more musical and cold tone. Val gulps silently until she heard gurgling sounds of slime.

"Morphy's has point there, Myst. Who's dumb enough to go here besides us?"

Monica saw a fly and chirps. Val quickly covers Monica's muzzles. Val hushed her when she felt three startled presences.

"What was that?" asked the angelic voice. Val heard a gun pointed at her direction, "Show yourself or die?!"

Scared, Val puts down Monica and shows half of her face. Val saw a seventeen year old girl and a reddish blue blob. The teen girl was so beautiful. Her hair is black as night her eyes are dark blue and she has pale skin. To Val, the girl looks like an angel.

The teen girl looks at Val in shock as she puts her gun down and went over to her. Val backs away a bit as the teen girl kneels down to her height.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Val looks at her and then to the blob. She wondered what happen to the other one. Inhaling, Val tells the girl her name, "My name is Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call me Val."

"You're the little dinosaur princess."

Val nodded and asked, "Who are you?"

"Angel Heart and that is Morphy." The girl name Angel said, "Is there anyone with you?"

"Just Monica," Val said and then Monica came out and perched herself on Val's shoulder. She chirps at Angel. Angel smiles at her and gently pets the head of Monica. Earning happy purrs from Monica, Morphy came to Val and stretches so he can see Val's eyes. He made happy grueling sounds. He leans over and nuzzles Val's cheek, earning happy giggles. As he let go, Monica jumps down and looks at Morphy. Angel smiled at them before looking at Val.

"Why are you here all by yourself?"

"I was just exploring the jungle because I always wanted to go here." Val answered before looking around, "Where's the other one?"

"Other one?"

"Uh-huh, the one you called Myst." Val looks around, trying to find the second person.

Smiling, Angel snaps her fingers. Val was confused until something or someone appeared behind Val. Turning around slowly, Val gasps in amazement when she saw who was behind her. it was a Cybertronian femme! She appears to be half the size as Aquarius. She wears a red armor that reviles her white metal skin and has blue highlights. Her eyes are blue as energon and her hair is made of energon! Her energon hair kinda resembles to Luna's mane in My little pony but it was color blue.

Val and Monica's mouth/jaw dropped in total shock. The only femmes they know are in Isola Vita! The femme's cold eyes looked down at the two. She kneels down and closed their mouth with one of her finger servos.

"Close your mouth or jaw," she said in a cold yet musical voice, "They will catch bugs and you two might get sick."

She lets go and the little girls blinked at her in shock. Val looks at her. She was really different from the femmes back in the island. She looks very attractive like Aquarius and Saphira but shorter and is full of unknown energy. Angel walks over to the femme and said, "Val, Mystica. Mystica Val."

"Greetings," Mystica nodded.

Val looks at her with wide and curious eyes, "It is nice to meet you too Miss Mystica."

"Mystica will be nice."

Val nodded and asked, "How long have you two been here?"

"Five years." Angel answered casually. Not caring how long has she and her family been here. They actually like it here. There are plenty of trees, water and food and energons growing in an underground cave. Val mouth dropped in shock. Angel was left here at the age of twelve!

"You three were all alone?" Val asked in sympathy.

"You can say that but we lost our home from…" Angel was cut off when she saw dark clouds forming from the sky in the jungle. She picks up Val and Monica, "I'll explain more once we are in base." Angel got up and looks at the Mystica, "Myst?"

Mystica nodded and her body started glowing blue. Val watched as the big femme shrinks into a motorbike. Val was amazed but she was more amazed when Morphy formed into a helmet on her head. Angel gets one while putting Val and Monica in the back before driving towards the secret base. Mystica drives towards a wall before making a click sound. The wall opens to revile a hidden entrance. Val awed as they entered while the door closed behind them. Once they did; the dark base light up and Val saw many high-tech machinery and gadgets. As they got off of Mystica, she reforms back as well as Morphy.

Angel sits on a sofa with Morphy on her lap. Val went over to them and sits beside them with Monica on her lap. Mystica sits on a metal crate and looks at Val.

"Okay, where was I?" Angel looks at Val.

"You were going to tell me about who took your home away."

"Ah, yes," Angel made a serious and angry face, "Our home was destroyed by an organization called MECH."

Val's eyes widen in shock. She heard about them by Breakdown and his memories. She never really liked them especially the leader, Silas. Val scoots over to Angel and asked, "What did they want?"

"They wanted Mystica." Angel looks at Mystica sadly. Mystica turns away in shame but Angel assured her it wasn't her fault. Val listens as Angel explains to her that she, Mystica and Morphy are experiments that belong to Anna Heart. She was an intelligent yet mysterious woman. She knows about cybertronians and predacons and also magic. Val was fascinated about Anna and how she wanted children of her own but she couldn't have since she can't give birth.

Anna decided to create her own children by the help of her friend and a mysterious ally. She created Mystica, Angel and Morphy. The three have amazing powers and knows much knowledge. Anna loved them with all her heart. They lived in Alaska. There was a hidden base there that Angel and her family were treated with love and care until Silas came with his men and destroyed the base. That action killed Anna. Angel and her family escaped while killing some MECH soldiers along the way. Angel gave Silas those scars. And from that they on, Angel and her family trained hard and became an unstoppable team.

They also informed that planet earth is in trouble. Alien creatures called Monstrums came to earth to control the time, space and dimension. Val asked about how she knows it. Angel explained that she can see what others can't see. She has super advance seeing. She explained that she can see anything kinda like future vision.

But the Monstrums needed a key called the Key of Portals but it was hidden in a vessel of a child, a little girl to be exact but the problem is that the little girl supposed to have blue eyes and there are a million of little girls with blue eyes out there and are being kidnapped by the Monstrums. Val was shock to hear that and asked if they need help and they do but they need have stronger friends then the military. Val told them that she has Predacon friends and Cybertronians in Isola Vita. Val also told them that they can live there. They looked at each other and agree since they need extra help on their work.

Val also told them that she's part alien called Galatria. Angel was impressed to hear that and say that she is like them. Angel used a special box to get their entire thing. This box can suck all their things without damaging anything. It's the future packing bag. Val opens a portal and they enter the Isola Vita's lands. Angel, Mystica and Morphy were greeted by many friends and got many helped with their work by them. Morphy made friends with the sparklings easily by morphing to any. Mystica became good friends with Aquarius. Saphira became Mystica's tutor because her wisdom helped her understand her predacon CNA.

Angel would spend her time helping Foxtrot with her work or training many Predacons to do Martial Arts. But if she doesn't have anything to do, she just sits on the edge of a cliff and watches the sunset. She was thinking about her new life.

She watches the sun goes down and the moon rise up. It was new to her having friends. She never had any friends besides her family. Angel goes on dangerous missions and does many hard things to save earth but sometimes she needed help.

"Are you okay Angel?" asked a cute and tired voice. Angel turns around and smiled to see little Valentina wearing a pink nightgown and was holding her stuff raptor doll Honey. She rubs her right eye as she went over to Angel.

"Val? Why are you up?" Angel lets Val sit on her lap.

"You were feeling lonely so I decided to cheer you up."

Angel chuckles a little before stroking Val's hair, "That's really sweet of you Val." She whispered.

"Does your mommy love you?" Val asked.

Angel smiles sadly and nodded, "She loves me, Mystica and Morphy with all her heart. She gave us a purpose to live and to protect."

"What was your mommy's job?"

"Her job was to create an environmental friendly energy." Angel began to explain, "She believes that there is."

"Did she find it?" Val holds Honey close.

"She did and it is called Ultimate Energon," Angel smiles when Val gasped in awe, "It's a very powerful energon so powerful it bested the Dark Energon."

"Wow…how did she find it?"

"Well, my mommy's friend found it and gave it her." Angel smiles, "My mommy used that energon to bring Mystica to life. She made her a strong and beautiful femme."

"Like you!" Val chirps before giggling when Angel tickles her belly.

"Yup, but Mystica is a hybrid of two species, cybertronian and predacon."

"Aquarius is a hybrid too!" Val smiles, "She part water and ice predacon."

Angel giggles, "Yes and that's why those two became good friends."

Val smiles brightly at her, "What was your mommy's friend's name?"

"My mommy's friend is a beautiful woman." Angel explains with a small smile, "She was like a second mom to me. She treated with me kindness and care as she treated with my family." Val looks at Angel with wonder in her eyes, "She has dark brown hair and eyes that were filled with life." Angel looks at Val, "Her name was Alma." Val gasped in shock. Her mommy is named Alma!

"That's my mommy!" Val squealed happily.

Angel smiles at her, "Yes and I know you were her daughter right from the beginning."

"You're amazing," Val smile before yawning. Angel smiles before getting up with Val in her arms, "It's time for you to go to bed."

Val nodded as she hugs Angel's neck. Angel carries her back to the tree house. There she saw Mystica waiting for her with Morphy and Monica on her shoulder.

"Hey Myst," Angel smile as she enters the tree house and puts Val on her sleeping bag. Mystica came over to the hole like window.

"She really is Alma's daughter." Mystica whispered.

Monica glides in and sleeps next to Val. Angel smiles and nodded as she strokes Val's face gently.

"We promise to protect you our little sister." Angel whispered before kissing Val on the forehead.

* * *

Shockwave was studying the creature strapped in a berth. He scanned it many times but couldn't figure out what is causing its healing factors. Knockout came with a crate with Synthetic energon.

"Here's your Synthetic energon, Shockwave." Knockout placed it on a desk.

Shockwave didn't turned around he just continued with his research. Knockout just looked at the creature in disgust. It almost looked human but it was bigger and twice as nasty. He took out his Energon Prod and pokes its foot. Breakdown came in with Tarn and Megatron.

"Shockwave report," Megatron looked at the scientist.

"The creature's healing factor is still a mystery, Lord Megatron." Shockwave informed looking at the creature being poked on the foot by Knockout.

"You shouldn't poke its foot Knockout." Breakdown said.

"Hmph, it's dead." Knockout said but he yelped in shock when the creature thrashed on the restrains.

"You were saying?" Tarn rolled his optics.

Knockout chuckles nervously, "Well, I didn't know it was still alive."

"It is not logical for it to heal such many wounds in a second." Shockwave looks at the body before looking at his computer.

"We need to know its healing factors and what is it!" Megatron said.

The creature's body flinched when he felt negative energy coming from all the Mechs. That's right; it can get more energy by negativity **(like the Grimms in RWBY)**. Its skinny body started to grow muscles. Tarn saw this and his optics wide in shock.

"Look out!" Tarn yelled but it was too late. The creature escaped the restrained with almighty roar. Everyone dodges its sharp claws. Knockout screamed when the creature looks at him, yup that's what he gets for poking on its foot.

The creature roared again before charging at Knockout. Knockout yelped when it tackled him but Knockout had his Energon Prod on and stabbed it on the creature's stomach while electrocuting it.

The creature roared in pain as it gets electrocuted by the Energon Prod. It couldn't get out because the Energon Prod was stuck on its stomach. Breakdown was about to get the creature but stopped when he saw something coming from the back of the neck. A human like figure that was covered in slime was struggling to get out of the creatures neck. The human figures arms and legs were stuck like in a tar pit.

Without thinking, Breakdown rushes over to the human figure and grabbed him in his servo, ignoring the pain in the process. Breakdown pulled with all his might because the slime like tar was stuck on the human. But eventually he got the human out from the black slime like skin. The creature roared in pain as it flew backwards to the wall and falls on the ground unconscious. Everyone was shock on what just happen. Breakdown looks at his right servo to see the slime from the human evaporating. The human was male. His body structure is muscular with paper white skin. His pitch black hair reaches towards his waist. Two red line markings were under his mouth to his chin and his right arm was black with red markings. His right eye has a scar. He was only wearing a black pants and a red sleeveless tunic. He was still unconscious but the creature wasn't!

The creature roars and rips off the berth and throws it at Megatron and Tarn. Shockwave shoots at it but it dodges the attack and punching him on his chest. Shockwave crashed to the computer he tackles at Breakdown causing him to let go at the male. The creature tried to bit him but Breakdown tries to prevent it.

The creature is strong. Breakdown gives it credit. But it wasn't strong when something shocked it from behind before pulling it away from him. Getting up, Breakdown saw the male human with double red electrical chain blades. He pulls the creature before jumping high and cuts the creature in half! The half of the body of the creature turned into black mist. The human's weapons disappeared before he looked at Breakdown with his scarlet red eyes. Breakdown looks at him shock until the human went to unconsciousness.

Everyone was shock to see that. A human that has powers! Unbelievable! Breakdown got up and picks up the human carefully. He didn't move but Breakdown notices that the human has a black tattoo of a creature that humans called dragon behind his back.

"What is he?" Breakdown asked.

"Do you think the human has healing factor not the creature?" Knockout guessed looking at the human.

"It is illogical for a human could have powers." Shockwave went over to Breakdown.

"Maybe he isn't human." Tarn said, "Looked how he fought, no human being can do that."

"Hmmm. Shockwave, study that human if he is a human." Megatron ordered.

Nodding, Breakdown gives the male to Shockwave. Shockwave went to his desk and placed the human there and scanned his body. Megatron left with Knockout and Tarn. Breakdown went to tell some Vehicons to fix the berth in Shockwave's lab but he wonders. How did that human or whatever he is get into that creature's neck?

* * *

 **Done! I hope you all like it! Next id where Val meets the Dinobots and the next chapter is where she brings back Cliffjumper, Skyquake and Predakings brethrens back. And I'll make a Monster High request from a guest. You can find Diamond Silk, Foxtrot, Sage, Mystica and Daisy in my Deviantart profile DinoDragongirl.**

 **See you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to thank again akana45 for the idea of the Dinobots and TFP-Starfall for her Oc Starfleet. Let's give them a big round of applause! There will be a funny chapter because my friend** **Lelouch-Strife wanted me to take care of his special friend but it will be on the next chapter where Val and her friends will meet.**

 **Oh! And Diamond Silk is an Insecticon. And Daisy the Sparkeater has two tails.**

 **You can find TFP-Starfall Oc, Starfleet, in her Deviantart. Leo, a lion Predacon, resembles to Driftblade a Monsuno lion but is gold metal and black tips and he has yellow eyes and Hydrous, a Hydra predacon is resemble to Hydranoid in Bakugan but the four heads are still alive when he is in his Alt mode and is more muscular too and the middle head can talk.**

 **In this chapter, Val wears a red shirt with grey sleeves, brown pants and blue sneakers. She has her raptor claw necklace and raptor teeth bracelet on as well as her locket and whistle and her white hooded cloak. And her blue satchel is there.**

 **Also, thank you TFP-Starfall from Deviantart for letting me barrow her amazing character, Satrfleet.**

 **PS. The one who asks me to write Aquarius singing the: Song of the Sea: I agree but it will be a surprise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Dinobots**

Val, sitting on Daisy's head, watches Foxtrot and Tala were checking a weird energy signature. It wasn't from here or anywhere of earth. Angel was helping Diamond Silk with her communicator. They were trying to contact the Autobots in space. Angel, Aquarius, Nightstep were helping Sage with the sparklings and boy are they a hand full. Foxtrot's sparkeater Daisy was sleeping nearby with Val on her head. Saphira was doing her leadership duties. Nightmare and Nightcore were patrolling the island. Leo, a Lion Predacon, was teaching young warriors to become great fighters. Foxtrot and Tala were having a problem with the energy signature. Foxtrot thought it was a bug in the system.

"Mistress Foxtrot?" Tala looks at her mentor. Foxtrot looks down at her, "This energy signature is getting closer and for some reason it is coming here."

"I know, Tala, but I am not certain if this energy signature is from earth." Foxtrot said as she walks over to a round and big object connected to the wall of Mercury.

"What is that?" Tala asked curiously.

"A spacebridge or ground bridge to be exact," Foxtrot explained, "It was supposed to send bots to any place or planet but it stopped working after the crash."

"Did you try to fix it?" Val asked as Daisy went over to them.

"Try to but it's still not working." The orange femme said with a sigh.

"Can I help?" Val slides off of Daisy's head, "I can use my powers to fix it."

Foxtrot taps her chin, "That could work." She mutters.

" _Unknown energy reaching 88%,_ " Mercury's voice echoed in the ship. Foxtrot and Tala went over to the computers while Val went over to the transporter and looked at it. She really wishes she could help. Then suddenly Val's golden dragon markings appeared. She didn't know what was happening until the bridged started to flicker. Val backs away while her markings glowed brightly.

"Foxtrot!" Val called the orange femme in fear.

Foxtrot and Tala looked at her and then the bridge. Their optics widen in horror to see it opening a spacebridge!

"Valentina, get out of there!" the orange femme yelled.

But it was too late. The spacebridge opened and started to suck anything to it. Foxtrot grabs hold on to the computer. Tala uses her claws to bury it on the ground, preventing from getting sucked in. Daisy bites a post and holds on. Val wasn't so luckily. She was near the portal and was sucked in!

"Valentina!" Foxtrot yelled while Tala watched in horror. Val screams as she gets sucked in the portal. Once she was consumed, the bridge shuts down and the energy was gone. Foxtrot went to the computer and tries to find Val.

"Tala! Call the others now!" Foxtrot orders.

Nodding, Tala transforms into her beast mode and runs off to call for help. Foxtrot types on the controls as she tries to find Val's signature. She just hopes she could find her.

She just hopes.

* * *

Val was screaming on top of her lungs as she continues to fall on the swirling vortex. She saw light and landed roughly on solid metal ground. She sat up as the portal closed behind her. She rubs her behind as she looks around. She was in a waste land full of destroyed metal buildings. Val knows she's in Cybertron. Her golden marking vanishes when she tried to open the portal back home. She didn't know why but she guessed her powers want her to find something.

Standing up, Val puts her hood on and started to look around and figure out how did the spacebridge opened. She walks to the street that has a big mech statue. He had a big arm canon on his right arm. Val felt scared when she saw that statue and she started to find a place to rest. She enters a weird building. It was rundown but it was still standing. She was lucky to find small holes there. When she entered the building, she saw many destroyed areas and some scattered weapons. Val gulps when she felt two presences inside a room. She enters by using the hole in the wall and saw some pods. Some were empty while two were still in stasis lock.

Carefully going over there, Val looks inside to see dinosaur robots in stasis. One was a grey Velociraptor with yellow/gold feathers and claws. And the other one was a red and black Spinosaurus. Val can tell they were both females and were asleep for a long time. She hesitantly went over to pods and tried to touch it and then suddenly her golden dragon markings appeared causing a gold static to touch the pod. That static caused the pods to glow and opened.

Val gasps as she hides behind another pods and peeked out to watch the two giants get out of there pods. The two shakes their body and looked at each other.

"Who are you?" asked the female Velociraptor.

"Arma, you?" the Spinosaurus answered in a rude tone.

"Starfleet!" the Velociraptor said in an energetic voice.

"…right." Arma rolled her red eyes.

Val peeks a bit until she accidently bumps into something causing it to fall. The two femmes sharply looked at the pod where Val was hiding.

"What was that?!" Starfleet asked in surprise.

"Don't know but let's find out." Arma growled as she started stalking towards Val's hiding spot. Starfleet followed Arma's advice and stalked over to hiding spot as well. Scared, Val sprinted towards the nearest hole but was blocked by a giant foot. Yelping in surprise, Val skids to a halt and fall on her bottom. Looking up with wide eyes, Amara looks at Val in shock as if she never saw a human before, which s true. Val backs away until her back meets a hard metal. Looking up, Val gasped in shock to see the Velociraptor Starfleet looking at her curiously.

"Hello!" Starfleet greeted cheerfully.

Val didn't greet back instead she looks at her with wide and shock eyes. She didn't know robot dinosaurs could talk! The predacons at the island never talked in their beast form just their bot mode. Val looks at the two femmes peering down at her.

"Is that a human?" Arma looks at Val in shock.

"Yeah and she's sooooo cute!" Starfleet chirps.

"Humans can't live here." Arma informed, "There's no oxygen."

"I-I'm not all human…" Val stuttered as the two femmes looked at her, "I'm part Galatria."

"A Gala-what?" Amara looks at Val.

"Galatria is an ancient alien race that died many years ago but one of them escaped and started a family with a human to make the blood line continue."

"Hmph… that would explain you breathing here," Arma snorts, "So, how did you get here?"

Val explained everything to Arma and Starfleet everything, her past, her home and her powers. Arma was impressed at Val while Starfleet looks at her with adoration. Once Val finished explaining, the two femmes looked at her.

"So, when will your friends bring you back?" Arma asked.

"I don't know but soon I guess."

"Can't you just make a portal with your powers?" Starfleet tilts her head.

"Tried to but my powers are preventing me to do it."

"Why?"

"Because they want me to finish a quest that I do not know off," Val stood up.

"So…what is your quest?" Starfleet lowered her snout.

"Well, at first I thought it was freeing you guys but I can fell few more presences here." Val said.

"Can we help?" Starfleet looks at her cheerfully while Arma looks at her as if she grown a second head.

"Wow, wow, wow, who's said _we_?" Arma looks at Starfleet, "I never sign up for this…this…crazy team!"

"But _she_ ," Starfleet points at Val with her claw, "Freed _us_ and _we_ owe her, big time."

Arma stared at Starfleet for a while before letting out a loud sigh, "Fine! I'll help out and once I'm done helping I'm out of here."

"Deal!"

Arma sighs before looking at Val, "Alright V, lead us to the ones that needs help." She said.

Nodding, Val went over to the hole to get out while Arma destroys the entrance. Val uses her powers to find the closes presences. The two femmes were able to transform to their alt mode and followed the little girl.

Val lead Arma and Starfleet towards a big pit filled with water or at least it was water. Arma sniffs at it before jerking her head away.

"Toxic," she snarls, "I don't think a survivor is there."

"There is a survivor," Val said, "He's in there and is in stasis." Val went to the toxic water and let a single tear fell off of her eye and landed on the toxic water. The water then became clear as glass, showing it was safe to be use. Val removes her cloak and satchel.

"Please tell me you're not jumping there are you?" Arma asked the little alien human hybrid.

With that said, Val jumps in with a splash. Arma stared blankly before looking at the energetic and excited Starfleet, "You're not thinking of…"

Without any warning, Starfleet backed away before charging as she jumps high and yelled cheerfully, "Geronimo!" before making a big splash. That splash made Arma wet and annoyed at that Velociraptor femme.

"Great just great," Arma mutters sarcastically, as shakes the water off of her and waited for the two femmes to come up. Val uses her water powers to breathe underwater. Starfleet was swimming next to her as they swam deeper. They found a huge mech with one arm and he was grafted to the wall by some sort of substance. He wasn't dead but in stasis. Using her sharp claw, Starfleet cuts the mech free from his trapped. Val saw his floating arm and she uses her psychic to get it. The two femmes brought the unconscious mech to the surface where Arma waits for them.

"Have a nice swim?" Arma asked sarcastically as she helps Starfleet to bring up the injured mech. Val gets out of the water and puts on her cloak on.

"Kind of," Starfleet puts the arm next to the mech, "Val? Do you think you can fix him?"

Nodding, Val went over to the mech's body and looks at him. His body was damage really badly and needs a lot of work. Val knew he needs a new form to survive. Thinking of a species she knew predacons were out since the mech might not be suited to be a predacon like Rumble and Frenzy. So she decided to make his new form to a dinosaur! Closing her eyes and touching the Mech's body. Her golden markings appeared and the mech's body started to heal. His arm was attached back to his body and he started to shift a bit. As Val finished, the Mech sit up and rubbed his helm.

"Ugh…my head," he mutters before looking at Arma, Starfleet and Val. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Valentina Rosalina Grady or Val for short," Val smiled before pointing at the femmes, "And these are Arma and Starfleet." Starfleet waves at him with a cheerful smile while Arma just snorts. The mech nodded before looking at himself, "What happen to me?"

"Your body was really banged up," Arma said looking at him, "Val had no choice but to…upgrade you."

The mech didn't know what she means but he wanted to know what his upgrade was. Without thinking, the mech transforms into an Apatosaurus. He was shock to see this and he looks at Val, "How…why…you…"

"I had too in order to save you," Val said as she was in the brink of tears. She didn't have a choice; she couldn't leave him and die. The big mech's optics softens at the little girl. He transforms back and gently pats her head, "It is okay. I'll learn to like it." He said.

Smiling, Val went over to him and hugs his massive leg. The big mech smiled as he pats her head gently with his servo. Starfleet awed at them with her hands holding together. Arma just rolled her optics under her red visor.

"Okay, who's next to being rescued?" Arma asked crossing her arms.

Val lets go of the mech's legs, "The others are somewhere in a distance." She said.

"Alright, let's not keep our _guests_ waiting." Arma said before transforming to her Dino form followed by Starfleet. The mech transforms into his beast mode and lowered his head, "Hop on Val." he said.

Nodding, Val gets on the mech's head and they all head off towards another direction. Val hangs on to the mech's head as they went outside.

"By the way, what's your name?" Val asked the mech.

"The names Sludge." He said as they continued to run towards the Sea of Rust. Once they got there, they heard voices. They hide behind some rubble as they listened to the voices.

"Grimlock?! Grimlock?!" shouted a loud yet irritating voice called.

Val could feel Sludge's eyes widen in shock, "Swoop?" he whispered.

"Who's Swoop?" Val asked quietly.

"Swoop is one of my teammates from Lightning Strike Coalition. I thought he and the others were dead when we were attacked." Sludge explained quietly, "I didn't know they survived."

"Swoop, calling out Grimlock is not going to work." Strong and tough voice said.

"I agree with Slug." A tired voice agreed.

"Slug? Snarl?" Sludge peeks out with Val on his head. Arma and Starfleet peeked out as well.

The two saw Swoop, Slug and an injured Snarl. They were looking for someone. Swoop was searching frantically, looking under rocks, building and more rocks.

"Swoop, he's not under there." Slug informed helping an injured Snarl.

"Hey, he could be stuck under the ruble and we might miss him."

"Not the brightest in the group is he?" Arma whispered to Sludge.

"Yeah…"

Swoop jumps up to the ruble where Val and her friends were hiding and said, "If we find him, we're gonna get out of here and kick some Decepticons' rear ends!"

Curious, Val pokes her head out next to Swoop and asked, "Why?"

That action scared Swoop causing him to yelp in surprise as he fell off the ruble. He landed on his back as he let out a painful groan. Val looks down at Swoop's hurt state. Arma watched in amusement while Starfleet holds her laughter. Sludge smirks at that. He was still mad of them for leaving him in the cave. He was lucky that Val, Starfleet and Arma were there to save him. Not long, Slug and Snarl came over to help their friend but stopped when they saw Val. They were shock to see a human in their home planet and still breathing like she lived here!

"You're a human!" Snarl looks at her surprised.

"Part human." Val corrected.

"Wait what?" Snarl looks at Val as if she grew a second head.

"She's from an alien race that died out eons ago." Sludge came out from hiding with Val on her head.

"Sludge!" Swoop shot up, "You're alive!"

"No thank to you guys." Sludge said, "You, guys left me."

"Hey! We were under attack!" Swoop defended, "We didn't know you were left behind!"

"Shut your whining!" Arma ordered as she and Starfleet came out from the ruble in their alt mode. Swoop's mouth dropped when he saw two femmes. He fixes himself and went over to the femmes.

"Hello there!" he greeted, "You gals can call me Swoo-" Swoop got a punch on the faceplate by Arma causing him to fall on back, "Ow!"

Starfleet giggles while Val tilts her head curiously. Sludge burst into laughter when Swoop attempt to win the femmes' sparks.

"Never flirt with us!" Arma snarls as Swoop made a weak thumb up.

Val slides down from Sludge's back and landed next to Starfleet, "So…is that everyone?" Starfleet asked.

"No," Val looks at a destroyed tower, "There's another one on that tower."

Slug looks at the tower and his optics grew wide, "That's where Grimlock was!"

"You mean…Grimlock is alive!" Swoop exclaims.

"Yes…who's Grimlock?" Val looks at the Lightning Strike Coalition.

"He's our leader and he was the one who destroyed that tower." Slug explained, "We thought he perishes but we knew he's still alive."

"Well, your leader is still alive." Arma said.

"What are we waiting for?!" Swoop transformed to a Pteranodon, "Let's go!" he yelled.

Before he could take off, Arma grabbed his leg and roughly pulls Swoop down. The Pteranodon let out a painful groan as he sits up, "What was that for?!"

"Don't rush to conclusion." She said sternly, "We should go there on foot."

"What?!"

"I agree with Arma," Starfleet said, "I mean, who knows what creatures that were left behind here!"

"B-b-but!"

"No buts," Slug came over to Arma, "We should follow her advice."

Swoop sighs, "Fine!"

Nodding, everyone transform into their beast mode but Snarl had trouble due to his injuries. Val skips over to him and touched his leg and her golden marking appeared. She healed him in a second. That action shocked the rest of the Lightning Strike Coalition.

"How did she do…?" Swoop didn't finish when Arma went forward.

"We'll explain it along the way, right now let's find you injured leader."

Nodding, Sludge lowered his head so Val can get on. As she did, they all headed towards the tower. Val looks at the waste land as the Dinobots, Swoop told her their new names, continued their destination. Val took a nap for a while until they reached to their destination. Val woke up just in time as she slides down. Everyone looks at the half destroyed tower.

"I don't think we'll survive." Arma said as she transforms back to her alt mode as well as he others.

"Why's that?" Swoop asked. To answer his question, Arma place one her peds on the platform and it falls off to the bottomless pit. Swoop gulps in fear as he hides behind Slug, "I get your answer."

"We need someone smaller than us." Slug said.

All eyes were on Val as she looks at them innocently, "What?" she asked until she realizes, "Oh…"

Val carefully walked over to the nearest platform and climbed to it slowly. Swoop was supporting her by flying above cheering, "You can do it!" or "Don't look down!" or "Watch your step!" but he wasn't really helping at all. He only made Val more nervous. Val saw something buried under the destroyed. Carefully and ever so gently, Val went under a small hole in the ruble. She was lucky to be so small. As she continues to crawl, she saw something and she went to it. Val gasps when she saw a robotic T. Rex.

"Guess that's Grimlock," Val whispered as she crawls over to him and touches him. Her golden dragon markings appeared and Grimlock's body glowed. The next thing she knew was Grimlock's optics glowed as he got up while making the rumble fall off of him. Val curled herself to a ball as Grimlock freed him and her out of the ruble and let out a powerful roar. Val looks up with wide eyes as Grimlock looks down at her.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

"V-Valentina Rosalina Grady," Val stuttered as Grimlock peered down at her.

"You saved me…why?"

Val was about to speak when suddenly Swoop flew down and yelled, "Grimlock! You're alive!"

Grimlock looks up, "Swoop! Where are the others?"

"They're alright! Sludge is alive! And we have two hot femmes in our team!" Swoop cheered the last part.

"I'M NO ONES TEAM!" Arma's voice roared in a distance as the word team echoed.

The three looked at the direction before looking at Val, "She doesn't like to be with others." She answered truthfully.

Grimlock looks at her before transforming in his alt mode. He lowered his massive servo, "Hop on." He ordered gently to Val. Nodding, Val climbs on Grimlock's servo while Swoop flies down and picks up Grimlock with Val on his servo.

"Going up!" Swoop flies towards the others. Grimlock made sure that Val is safe in his servo. He needed answers. When Swoop puts them down, Grimlock gently lowered his servo and Val got off. They saw the rest of the Dinobots on their alt mode and Arma was holding what appears to be a six-barreled Gatling gun. It looks broken but when Val touches it turned black and red with unlimited bullet laser.

"Thanks V." Arma grins as she looks at the weapon with pride.

"So can you open your portal?" Slug asked.

Nodding, Val tries to open her portal but instead a glowing ball and it flies towards a direction. Looking at each other, they transform in their dino modes and Grimlock lets Val sit on his head as they follow the light. Once they did, they enter a building that was familiar to the Lightning Strike Coalition, minus Sludge. The light ball disappears and the gang was left to scavenge some things.

"Check this place out," Swoop flies around, "This one of Shockwave's lab to build a spacebridge."

"What happen?" Starfleet asked as she holds up a metal pole and spins it around.

"Grimlock destroyed it before it could be fully functional." Slug explains, "We don't know if the Autobots or the Decepticons made it out."

"Judging by the planet's emptiness, I say they all left." Arma kicks a crate and it falls off to revile nothing.

"Uh…guys," Snarl interrupts. All eyes were on him, "Do you think the computers are still working?"

"Let's find out," Arma walks over to the half destroyed computer and tries to open it but it was badly damage. Luckily, Val was able to fix it up by using her powers.

"Okay, the spacebridge can open any portals," Arma explains as she types at the computer, "So, Val, where should I open the bridge?"

Val tapes her chin and said, "Can you contact my friends?" she looks at the Spinosaurus dinobot, "I wanna call Diamond Silk and the others know where we are and maybe open their spacebridge."

"I thought their spacebridge was broken?" Starfleet tilts her head.

"It was but my powers were able to open it." She looks at Arma, "I put the location in the computer and it will help you contact them"

Arma shrugs, "Why not." She types something and spoke, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

There were static sounds until they heard, " _Hello? Who is this?_ "

"Diamond!" Val squealed as she runs towards the computer and Starfleet helps her up.

" _Val? Are you alright?_ " Diamond's voice asked full of worry.

"I'm good, how's everyone?"

" _Well, the predacons nearly gone crazy when they found out about you got sucked in the portal._ "

"How crazy?" Val asked.

" _Crazy enough to almost destroy my friend, Mercury,_ " Foxtrot's voice steps in, " _Seriously, how did you put up to them?_ "

"Long story," Val said, "But can you open a spacebridge?"

" _I don't know…_ " Foxtrot's voice sounded uncertain, " _I don't know if it is still working. I mean, you did somehow open it._ "

"And you can do it again," Val said, "I know you can."

There was silence. Everyone was waiting for a reply but they didn't know that they were being watched.

" _Alright, I'll see what I can do._ "

Smiling, Val replied a yes and heard Foxtrot barking out orders to anyone to help her fix the spacebridge. Then there were weird hissing noises. Everyone got their battle stance while Starfleet hides Val under the computer. Arma and Grimlock readied their weapons while the others transform. They waited until they heard a shattering roar. They looked up to see black winged like humans. They are about the half the size as Starfleet but they have one red eye and they have wings attached to their arms. They hissed at the Dinobots before charging at them. The Dinobots attack. Arma fires her laser bullets at the creatures. Few dropped from the sky and crashed landed at the floor but their holes were healed in a second before charging at Arma. Starfleet tackles them and rips them apart but they healed again. Grimlock and his team tried to kill them but they end up getting healed and started attacking the Dinobots.

"Do these things ever die?!" Arma yelled as she shoots one in the head, only got healed again and started attacking Arma. Starfleet breathes out a stream of fire at it and the creature crashes to a crate.

"What are they?!" Swoop screams as two flying creatures chased him to the sky. Starfleet transforms into her alt mode and punched a creature. It skidded to the floor and near the computer. When it bought its head up, he saw Val hiding under the computer. Its eye widen at the sight of the blue eyed child. Her eyes sparkle like sapphire jewels! Grinning evilly, the creature stalked over to Val's hiding spot.

Val backs away in fear when the creature came closer to her. But before the creature could get her, a sharp pain came from behind its neck. It glanced behind to see Starfleet's sharp claws burred behind its neck. It tried to escape but Starfleet forcefully pushes it down as she punches its head. Starfleet then felt something small in her claws. Forcefully, she pulled whatever that was stuck in the creatures neck. It was a human! But this human was a male and appears to be nineteen. The creature howled in pain when it felt something ripped out from his neck. Starfleet stabs its head and it dissolves in to black mist. Blinking in confusion, she looks at the human male in her hand. Her optics widen when she saw the male has yellow/gold wings behind his back.

Then suddenly a green portal opens near the computer. Saphira, in her dragon mode, came out with three male dragon predacons. They attacked the creatures with their fire. Dimond Silk, in her spider mode, came out as well.

"Hurry!" she ordered as she used her blaster to fire at a creature.

Nodding, Starfleet picks up Val and runs to the portal with the male in her servo. The Dinobots followed them while Saphira and the predacons attacked the creatures. Saphira roars at the predacons, saying to get in the portal. They all rushed to the portal with Diamond Silk. Once they did, the portal closes, leaving the creatures to hiss angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foxtrot was able to fix the spacebridge with the help of Tala and Mystica. The Predacons helped them by attaching wires to the portal. When they heard fighting sounds of unknown creatures, they build the machine faster. When they got it done, Saphira brought three males to help the survivors and save Val. All the predacons loved Val and they wish to keep her safe at all times and would kill the ones who hurt her.

Then the Dinobots, Predacons, and Diamond Silk came out and Foxtrot closes the portal just in time. Everyone looked at the Dinobots and saw Val in Starfleet's servo.

"Val!" Angel runs over to Starfleet.

Starfleet puts down Val as she runs over to Angel with a smile. Angel gives Val a big hug. She was worried that she might lose her like her mother. She will never do that again!

As they let go, everyone looks at the Dinobots. Val explained everything to them. They agree since they save their favorite human/alien girl. Swoop likes the idea of staying here since there are a lot of pretty femmes here, much to their dismay especially to Ying and Yang. They really wanted to kill him if he tries to flirt with their foster sister. Angel asked about the blond male with wings. Starfleet doesn't know about him. She found him inside the neck of the creature. Angel was silences at first and told her to put the male in the ER down the hall of the ship.

The Dinobots were welcomed in Isola Vita. Arma decided to stay since she had nothing better to do. Starfleet stayed as well because she took a liking at the sparklings in the island. Angel wants to know about the male with wings. She knows something that the others, minus Mystica and Morphy, don't. She will get to the bottom of this mystery, one way or another.

* * *

Shockwave was scanning at the unconscious male in the table. There were three Seekers were there to fix the berth. He was interest by male's powers and skills. How can a small being defeat a giant creature? He looks at the paper white male again and notices his right arm was black with red markings. Shockwave place his scanner above the arm and it gone haywire.

"Interesting…" Shockwave mutters. Then Megatron, Starscream, Tarn, Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, and Soundwave came in.

"Shockwave report." Megatron ordered.

"Lord Megatron, I discover that this male has an unusual energy in his right arm." They look at the male's right arm, "It is illogical for this male to have that energy."

"Do you think he's even alive?" Knockout asked, looking at the male in the table.

"He is but he appears to be, what the humans called, in a coma." Shockwave explains.

Soundwave looks at the male. He doesn't know if he should be angry at him since her just threw his sparklings' body out to the ocean. Knockout looks at the male and saw he has a scar on his right eye.

"Huh, it appears this human or whatever he is had an accident."

They all look at the scar on the right eye. It went right through it. Knockout and Starscream find it disturbing. Megatron looks at the sort of human in Shockwave's desk. He was impressed at his fight with that creature and wanted to know how he was able to summon red electrical weapons in his command.

"When will he wake up?" Megatron asked.

"I'm not certain when, Lord Megatron," Shockwave answered, "He hasn't awoken for two days."

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Starscream asked looking at the male warily.

"He's still alive," Tarn said looking at the pale white human or whatever he is.

"Maybe Knockout should poke him like he did with the creature." Breakdown suggested, remembering Knockout being attacked by the creature that has the male trapped behind its neck.

They all looked at Knockout. At first he tried to protest but when Megatron ordered him, Knockout had to do it. Taking out his Energon Prod, Knockout carefully pocks the male's side, not wanting to have another attack but the male didn't even flinch. Sighing in relief, Knockout looks at the others, "Well, it appears that he is…"

But before he could finish, his Energon Prod started to make electricity and it hits the male. Knockout yelps as he tries to stop his weapon but the Energon Prod continues to shock the male. The male didn't even thrashed around instead he just let the electricity flow in him. And the next thing they knew, an electrical force sends them flying towards the wall as well as the Seekers. Then the electricity formed to a red dragon with wings.

Everyone watched in shock as the massive dragon enters the male's body before sending electrical wave of energy at the room. Once it was over, everyone got up and watched in shock to see male standing. The male's eyes flashed open they glowed scarlet red for a few minutes before returning back to normal.

The male blinks a bit before placing his black hand on his head and shaking his head. He looks up to the Decepticons.

"Who are you?" he asked in a strong, musical and deadly voice.

Megatron stood up and went over to the male. The male looks up to the mechanical giant as he looms over at him. "I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons," he said, "And who or what are you?"

"And don't say you're a human because you brought electricity to your body!" Knockout exclaims, hiding behind the berth with Starscream and the Seekers. They feared the little human thing or whatever he is, thinking if he will kill them like he did to the creature.

The male looks at him blankly before looking at Megatron and answered, "My name is Xander and I am a hybrid of a Galatria and Monstrum."

* * *

 **I will update next week Monday March 28. I hope you all like it.**

 **And I do not own Starfleet. She belongs to TFP-Starfall in Deviantart. I also do not own TFP and the Dinobots.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lelouch-Strife** **and I made this special chapter. Look at my profile picture. And we're going to make a Terra Nova and Jurassic World crossover and he is going to be in there.**

 **And I do not own Starfleet! She belongs to TFP-Starfall in Deviantart! Plus I manage to draw Hydrous but I will put them in my deviantart soon! And I already made Xander in my Devinantart.**

 **If you want to know what my characters look like then here.**

 **Xander: /art/TFP-Xander-599411252**

 **Angel Heart:** **/art/TFP-Angel-Heart-596945260**

 **Diamond Silk: /art/TFP-Oc-Diamond-Silk-590676679**

 **Sage: /art/TFP-OC-Sage-590679478**

 **Foxtrot:** **/art/TFP-Oc-Foxtrot-590677749**

 **Saphira:** **/art/Predacon-Oc-Saphira-581880948**

 **Aquarius:** **/art/Predacon-Oc-Aquarius-581885269**

 **Ying and Yang:** **/art/Predacon-Oc-Ying-and-Yang-581884921**

 **Nightcore:** **/art/Predacon-Oc-Nightcore-581881505**

 **Nightmare:** **/art/Predacon-Oc-Nightmare-581883607**

 **Nightstep:** **/art/Predacon-Oc-Nightstep-581883898**

 **Scorpio:** **/art/Predacon-Oc-Scorpio-581884681**

 **Mystica:** **/art/Mystica-581885646**

 **Tala:** **/art/Predacon-Oc-Tala-587543227**

 **Valentina Rosalina Grady:** **/art/Jurassic-World-OC-Valentina-Rosalina-Grady-587539973**

 **Also, I don't think Nightmare and Soundwave make a cute couple instead I decided to make a better girlfriend for Soundwave. And here are the pairings.**

 **Bumblebee/Aquarius**

 **Knockout/Sage**

 **Breakdown/Diamond Silk**

 **Shockwave/Foxtrot**

 **Predaking/Saphira**

 **Darksteel/Starfleet**

 **Skylynx/Arma (Maybe)**

 **I was thinking of giving Dreadwing a mate because he is awesome!**

 **Oh and here is Soundwave's new girlfriend: /art/TFP-Yunna-601529641**

 **And here are new characters in this story: /art/TFP-Avira 601353675 and /art/TFP-Ventus-601938932**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Secret's Revealed**

On the filled of grass of Isola Vita, a black and red swirling portal open and two figures came out. One is a seventeen year old girl with black hair and eyes came out along with a 24 year old male that facial feature like Lelouch from Code Geass, black hair style like Riku from kingdom hearts 2 and two claws like nails and his eyes are glowing blue. He was wearing a black military pelisse-like jacket draped over back, a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt, grey combat pants and he has a black belt with a silver belt buckle. And he also has a bow n arrows and Burial Blade (Bloodborne Weapon). And he has no shoes.

The girl was holding a medium size cylinder mail while the male has a small grey glowing sphere circling around him. The portal closes behind them as they walked over to the filled.

"D," the male looks at the seventeen year old girl.

The girl name D turns, "What is it?"

"Why are we leaving Speckles and Sif at this dimension?" he asked, "You know, you can take care of them."

"Lelouch, as much as I like animals, I have a lot of work to do in my lair." D answered, "And besides, Val loves animals more than me." D puts down the cylinder while Lelouch guides the sphere down and it form to a big grey wolf about twice the size as a human adult. He then summons a sword that was the right size for the sleeping wolf and placed it by the wolf.

"I hope the recantation Sif will be okay in this new world." Lelouch sighs looking at the sleeping wolf.

"He'll be fine and Speckles will be by his side." D assured, "We should go back before anyone see us."

Nodding, Lelouch took out and arrow and fired. It opens a yellow and blue portal. They entered and the portal closes behind them. Then Nightcore and Nightmare came and saw Sif and the cylinder. Looking at each other, Nightcore picks up the wolf and the sword while Nightmare carries the mail.

* * *

Meanwhile, the winged male was resting in a berth. The others don't know why he was inside the neck of that creature until he woke up. The male groans as he sits up and rubs his head. He opens his sunny yellow eyes and saw a little girl with sapphire blue eyes looking at him. He blinks and she blinks back.

"Hello!" she chirps out.

"…uh, hello there," He greeted sheepishly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call me Val!" Val smiles brightly, "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Ventus." He said before looking around, "Where am I?"

"You are in my ship Mercury," Foxtrot came with the others. Ventus looks up and jolts when he saw the metallic giants.

"It's okay they're friendly!" Val chirps.

Ventus looks at the little girl, "They are?"

"Unless you try to hurt Valentina and we will show you how not friendly we are." Arma crossed her arms.

Ventus looks at her and then to Val, "Are they your family?"

Val nodded, "Uh-huh but don't worry! As long as you don't threaten them, they'll let you live!"

Ventus blinks at the cheerful girl, "Alright…I promise not to cause any trouble."

"Good because we have some questions," Angel was perched at Mystica's shoulder before jumping over to the berth and landed beside Ventus and Val. Morphy came by Angel's side.

Ventus looks at Angel. He could tell she is no human but a creation. "What do you wish to know?"

"For starters, why were you inside a creature's neck?" Aquarius asked.

Ventus looks at him before sighing, "The creature you have saw was called Monstrum Fliers. They are weak in the ground but strong in the air. I was force to be inside its neck because of my fast healing factors." Ventus took out a sharp knife hidden in his boot before cutting his hand. The wound glowed yellow but it closes. It shocked everyone, "Because of that, I and my other flying companions were force to be inside those Monstrum Fliers for years."

Everyone looks at him until Saphira spoke, "What are you?"

"I am an Air Galatria."

Everyone gasps in shock to hear that especially Val. They thought Val was the only human/Galatria!

"You're a Galatria like me!" Val bounced up and down in excitement.

Ventus watched Val bounced up and down in shock, "You're a Galatria too? How come I didn't sense that?"

"Maybe because Val's human side is camouflaging her Galatria side." Foxtrot said, "Interesting."

"You said that you were force to be inside the Flier's neck, why?" Saphira asked.

"Because, Monstrum and Galatria are in war," Ventus explains, making everyone look at him with wide eyes/optics.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"The Monstrums are jealous because Galatrias have Godlike powers," Ventus explains, "Galatrias were mistaken as Gods because of our powers of elements. Our healing abilities were strong. We can communicate to any life but there is only one with more powers then any Galatria." He looks at everyone, "The royal family."

"Wait," Angel interrupts, "The Galatrias have a king and a queen?"

"Yes, but it was ruled by a King," Ventus said proudly, "And his name is King Andreus."

"What happen to him? And your kind?" Angel asked.

"He was killed by the leader of the Monstrums," Ventus glared at his hands, "The leader is named Bloodblade and he is nothing but a pathetic excuse of a leader!"

"Why is that?" Scorpio asked, walking over to him.

"He used a weapon that was forged of the bones of our ancient leaders."

"Ew!" Val and Nightstep said in disgust.

Ventus forgot that there were little kids here, "Sorry…he used that weapon to kill our leader and making my people to be force as weapons. I don't know how long I was inside but now I am free thanks to you all."

"It's not us," Val said, "Starfleet is the one who freed you." Val points at the Dinobot Velociraptor.

"Oh…uh…thanks," Ventus nodded. Starfleet smiles at him, before they all headed out with Ventus. Mercury was at clearing few yards away from the dormant volcano. As they went outside, Nightcore and Nightmare came with the wolf and the mail.

"Nightcore, Nightmare? What did you two find?" Saphira asked.

"Milady, we found a wolf with a sword and a cylinder like object in the Field of Tall Grass." Nightcore explains as he gently puts the wolf down along with the sword. Nightmare gives the cylinder to Angel.

Aquarius came over to Angel, "What is it?"

"It looks like a mail," Mystica answered.

"Mail?" Scorpio asked in confusion.

"A mail is like letters and packages conveyed by the postal system. Otherwords, you can send messages or packages." Mystica explains earning a nod from the young mech.

Angel inspects the cylinder before shaking it. Something came out. It was green with black specks. It moved and everyone looks at it. It then stood and took shape as an infant male Tarbosaurus. He's about the same size as a chicken. Everyone yelp in shock, minus Val. She made a big smile and cheered, "Tarbosaurus!"

"Someone sends a dinosaur?!" Arma exclaims in shock.

"In the mail?" Starfleet added in shock.

Val was being licked by the baby Tarbosaurus, "Oh! Stop it! Oh I like you too!" Val giggles between the licks. Angel looks at the little ones and said, "Huh, the one who sends him must've done this all the time."

Arma just narrowed her eyes, "That someone or the dinosaur?" she asked bitterly.

Starfleet kneels down at the Tarbosaurus "Are you telling me this small…" the Tarbosaurus looks at her innocently, "…scaly…" the Tarbosaurus licks his snout, "…sparkling…Is going to wive with us forevah?" Starfleet baby talks at the Tarbosaurus, "Oh yes he is, yes he is! Oh isn't he adorable?"

Arma crosses her arms, "Please keep him away from belongings." The little Tarbosaurus runs around the predacons and Dinobots without any fear.

Angel looks inside a cylinder and took out a letter, "Look, there's a letter."

 ** _Dear people in Isola Vita_**

 ** _I know who you all are but I won't tell anyone as long as you take care of Speckles the_** **_Tarbosaurus and Sif the Grey Dire-wolf for a while. I will send them back when I'm done. Thank you so much._**

 ** _PS: All the things are inside the package._**

 ** _From Your friends_**

When the Tarbosaurus name Speckles came to Angel side. Angel hover the cylinder at Speckles before tapping it. Speckles was buried by two bags. Speckles head pops out from the pile with a goofy smile.

"Wow…just wow." Ventus said. He was impressed to see how many objects fit inside a small container.

"Well that takes care of him." Angel said before looking at the Sif the wolf. He shifted before opening his yellow eyes. He sits up and looks at everyone. He looks at Val curiously. Val smiles before skipping over to Sif.

"Hi Sif! I'm Val!" Val chirps.

Sif tilts his head before sniffing at Val. He could smell wolves in her. Sif then gives Val a lick on the cheek, making her giggle. Val gently strokes Sif's head and smiled, "Can we keep them?"

"The owners said that they won't tell anyone as long as we take care of them and they will pick them up soon so what the hell not?" Angel smiles as Val cheers as she hugs Sif and Speckles. Angel looks at the massive sword, "Do you think the wolf can use this?"

Sif sniffs at the sword before using his jaws to hold the hilt of the sword and carries it. Everyone was amazed to see that.

"Yes, yes he can." Venturs whistled in amazement.

"We should probably make something for Sif to carry his sword properly." Diamond Silk said.

"Leave that to me." Angel said.

Nodding, everyone went back to their doing. Sif stayed close to Val. He already took a liking at her. Speckles also took a liking at her and he was very friendly with the sparklings. The island has now two new residents in their home and soon there will be more. But they still wondered about the mysterious owners that called themselves friends.

* * *

Megatron looks at Xander in shock. He never knew there were other species of aliens out there. "You are a hybrid?" Megatron asked.

Xander nodded, "Yes, I am part Galatria and Monstrum."

"What are a Galatria and a Monstrum?" Knockout asked behind the berth.

"A Galatrias are known to have godly like powers while Monstrums are like titans."

"Wait," Starscream looks at Xander, "Godlike powers?"

Xander nodded as he lifted his black arm and the markings started to glow. A red fireball appeared from his hand and everyone looks at Xander in shock.

"Impressive…" Shockwave mutters.

Breakdown steps in asked, "Why were you inside that things neck?" Breakdown was referring to the creature that Xander was trapped in.

"The creature that I was trapped in was a Monstrum Attacker. It may look weak at its first form but when it feels negative energy. It will get stronger."

"But, when we tried to kill it, it healed fast but when you kill it. It turned to dark mist." Tarn said.

"That's because of my healing factor. The attacker was able to heal fast when it consumes a host that has an ability to heal."

"Wait," Breakdown looks at him, "So you're the one with healing factors? Not it?"

"Yes, due to my Galatria blood. I have an ability to heal and to use godly like powers." He explains, "But the Attacker can't use my other powers because it was too strong to handle it only use my healing factors."

"You said you were part Monstrum," Dreadwing steps in, "And you said that the Galatria and Monstrums were enemies."

"That's because a Monstrum kidnapped one and force to bear me." Xander explains, "He wanted to create a half-blood in order to kill the king. He trained me day and night when I was only six."

"That is too young for a sparkling to be trained." Dreadwing said in shock.

"Well, my **_father_** said that training in a young age will make me stronger. That's where I got this scar." Xander touched his right eye with a scar running through it.

"What about your carrier?" Megatron asked.

"Dead," Xander answered coldly, "My mother or carrier died giving birth to me." Xander clenched his fist, "My father didn't care for her death. Instead, he trained me to be his perfect killer."

"Huh, daddy's little monster." Knockout said. Everyone looks at him. Megatron glared at him while Xander looks at him blankly. Knockout looks at them, "What? I hear it a lot from the humans."

"He is right," Xander agrees to Knockout, "I was born a monster. Born with two bloods will cause destruction. He trained me to kill the king of the Galatrias."

"The king?" Megatron asked.

Xander nodded, "Yes, the king is named Andreus. He was the wise and powerful." He explains, "He was the one who saved me from my father and raised me as his student."

"What happen to him?" Megatron asked.

Xander looks at him, "He was killed." He answered darkly, "The leader of the Monstrums cheated by using a sword that was forged of the bones of the Galatria's ancient leaders."

Starcream and Knockout groan in disgusts. Dreadwing's optics widen in shock. That was terrible thing to do! Breakdown's mouth hanged open in shock. Megatron, Tarn and Shockwave were shock as well but didn't show it. And Soundwave…well…let just say he is shock from the inside…I think.

"Why he would use that weapon made by your kin's bones?"

"He knows he couldn't kill a Galatria because of their healing factors. The only way to kill a Galatria is another Galatria."

"So he used the bones of your ancient leaders to kill him." Megatron said.

Xander nodded, "Yes, and the Galatrias were leaderless. The Monstrums forced them to be inside the cretures' necks."

"How many did they put in the creatures' necks?" Shockwave asked.

Xander looks at him, "Millions."

"Are there more like those Monstrum Attackers?" Tarn asked.

"Yes," Xander nodded, "There are Fliers, Attackers, Defenses, Trackers, Swimmers and Camouflagers. They are known to be the Omegas since they are weaker." He explains, "The seconds are the Betas. They're almost looks like earth's insects and mammals but they are strong. The strongest of them all are the Alphas. They look like reptiles or lizards. They are vile and dangerous."

"Why are they here for what?" Knockout asked.

"One thing they want is to take over the whole galaxy." Xander said.

"And how are they going to do that?" Starscream mocked. How can they take over the galaxy?

"By using the Key of Portals to open the Gate of Beginning," Xander looks at them seriously.

"The gate of what?" Starscream's eyes widen in shock.

"The Gate of Beginning is where the time, space and dimension can be opened," Xander explains, "It is so powerful, no one can control it but the key."

"Wait, all the power can be control by one key?" Knockout asked in shock.

"Yes, the Key of Portals can open to any worlds and can stop time." Xander explains, "The key can also create a planet of your very own and can give you unlimited energy."

"Such power!" Megatron mutters imagining the unstoppable powers of the key, "Where is this Key of Powers?" Megatron felt swell of hunger for the power.

"You may call it the key of powers, the key of life or key of the kings," Xander said, "But the key is not an object but a living being."

"What?"

Xander looks at the leader of the Decepticons, "The key is a living being not an object," he repeated, "King Andreus told me that once every hundred years a child of a royal Galatria will inherit a portal power but the child must be female with sapphire blue eyes."

"Did it happen?" Knockout asked.

Xander nodded, "Yes, the one inherit it was Aretha, King Andreus's sister."

"She has it?" Megatron looks at Xander, "Where is she now?"

"She escaped," Xander answered, "The royal guards took Aretha to an escape pod and send her to earth."

"How many years did your war started?" Megatron asked.

"The war started before earth." Xander answered, "The Monstrums wanted to have the powers of Galatria and since they only know dark magic and the Galatrias know a thousand magic, they wanted to be the strongest of them all."

"Magic?" Shockwave asked in surprise. It was illogical to have it.

"Yes, Galatrias and Monstrums know magic but Galatrias' magic are far greater than the Monstrums."

"And they won't stop until they have the key?" Tarn looks at Xander. The young hybrid nodded.

"Yes, and they are now searching for the key."

"Then you know where to find Aretha?" Megatron asked.

Xander closes his eyes and shook his head, "Aretha is probably dead." He said, "She was sent to earth at the middle ages."

"And why are the Monstrums are still here?" Knockout asked, "If they knew Aretha is dead then why bother come here?"

Xander looks at him, "They're still here because Aretha must've started a family." He began, "And legends say that every hundred years a child born with sapphire eyes will have that power and since Aretha is the only Galatria on earth. She must've married a human male and had a child to past the genes' both human and Galatria."

"Interesting…" Shockwave mutters.

"The human/Galatria hybrid is here and she must be five years old." Xander explains, "It would be easier for me to sense her but since she's half human. Her Galatria presence is camouflaged."

"Great," Knockout mutters, "A child that can't be found is so original. What will the Monstrums do now?"

"They'll kidnap any female child at age of 5 to 6 with blue eyes until they find the hybrid." Xander answered blankly.

There was a dead silence. Knockout and Starscream's mouths were hanging open in total shock while the others were shock too but didn't show it.

"They're kidnapping them?" Megatron asked.

Xander nodded, "Yes and they're not just kidnapping them to find who is the key but also bringing grief and pain towards their parents."

"Why?" Tarn asked.

"They feed on negative energy."

"So that's how they get stronger." Dreadwing said.

Xander nodded, "But they are weak when the sun is up or any positive energy."

Megatron nodded, "That is all I need to know." He said, "We will discuss this tomorrow." Megatron looks at Xander, "Rest here with Shockwave so he may continue to observe you."

Nodding, the mechs leaved the room while Shockwave continues to study Xander. Megatron was fascinated about the Key and wish to have it! If he finds the child he could've been a prime! Or even better, a God! But there are others that wanted her and he will be the one who will have her.

* * *

Quinn and her dad were getting ready to go to Nevada, Jasper. She was disappointed that her gymnastic tournament was canceled but she and her dad will spend time together. She always wonders where her mom used to live. She really misses her. Marco didn't marry any woman because she still loves his wife but sometime he felt a little lonely. He really wishes he could feel love again but he has his daughter.

Quinn wishes that her dad could find love again but he can't because he feared that he fell in love with a wrong woman. Oh how Quinn wishes that there was a right woman for her dad.

As Marco drives a car that he bought, Quinn was learning how to read Cybertronian. It was really easy to learn thanks to Foxtrot.

As Marco drives the car, Quinn was reading Cybertronia history in her laptop. Foxtrot and Sage were able to send her information to her. She was really smart for a human and she has two mechanical yellow and orange ring bracelets that can make a battle suit.

"I hope we can get there before night fall." Quinn looks at the car window to see the sun setting.

"Don't worry, honey, there's a nearby motel to rest for a while and it's a three days trip," Marco assured.

Quinn nodded and continued studying. Then suddenly, one of the tires of the car popped! Marco used the break to skid a halt. Once he did, he went out and checks the tire.

"Shit, the tire popped." Marco mutters before going to back to get the extra tire but stop when he saw it gone.

"What the hell?" Marco mutters. Quinn came to her dad.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"The spare tire rolled off somewhere when I hit the brakes. It must've rolled off somewhere."

"Don't worry dad, I'll find it."

"Okay but make sure you use your armor. You might need if there's any trouble."

Nodding, Quinn jogs over to the desert while Marco replaces the wheel. As Quinn search for the wheel, something was watching her. When Quinn found the tire, she picks it up and readied to leave but then she felt the earth tremble beneath her feet. Quinn dropped the tire and did a battle stance. She trained hard at Martial Arts and Gymnastic. Then suddenly a giant black human like creature with no eyes attacked Quinn. Quinn dodges in time before activating her armor. It was yellow with orange. She activates her twin laser blades and her wings and attacks the creature. She slashed its arm off, making it scream in pain. But, its arm grew back. Quinn's eyes grew wide when she saw that before activating her twin blasters and fires at it.

It made holes in the creature's body but they healed up quickly and the creature attacked Quinn by using its claws. Quinn dodges them in the air before activating her electro whip and grabbed the creature by the neck and brings it up to the sky. Once she did, she threw it off as it fall for its doom. As it crashed, the creature was lying on its back in pain but then it got up slowly and roars at her. Quinn readied her blade until she heard a beautiful voice in her head.

" _Help me._ "

Quinn stops in mid air and listens. She looks down at the creature and her eyes widen before dodging a giant rock just in time. The creature throws many rocks or boulders at Quinn but she either slices them to half or blasts them. Quinn tries to hear the voice.

" _Help me._ " Quinn looks at the creature, " _Free me behind the neck._ "

Looking behind the neck, Quinn activates her twin blades and her green visor before diving down while she spins like a drill. She drills behind the creature's neck. The creature screamed in pain as it felt Quinn grabbing someone before she got out. The creature screamed in agony as it fell on its knees. Quinn hovers to the air with a woman in her arms. She lands on the ground and sets the lady near the tire. Quinn got up and readied her blasters. The creature roared at her before charging at her. Quinn charges her blasters before letting out laser. It hits the creature's stomach, leaving a giant hole. The creature exploded into black mists and never come back. Sighing in relief, Quinn looks at the woman before picking her up with one arm and holding the wheel on her other arm. She took off to the sky and lands next to her dad. She explained everything and her dad had to take the woman to the motel in order to save her. As Marco fixes the wheel, Quinn puts the woman at the back seat. She deactivates her armor as she and her dad got on and drove to a nearby motel. Quinn looks at the woman in amazement. She looks so beautiful even if she was wearing glasses.

Their day has just gotten strange.

* * *

Meanwhile, on MECH's secret base, some scientists were working on something all night. There was a sky blue femme that was lying on a berth. There were soldiers, wearing masks, studying her. She was in complete stasis lock. Silas looks at her with an evil smile. He went over to a scientist and asked. "How's our sleeping beauty?"

"She's doing fine, Sir." The scientist answered, "She will wake up soon."

"Good, we will have a fighting chance against the Autobots and the Decepticons." Silas smirks evilly. He walks over to the computer to see the girl's systems were online. But he failed the notice the femme was waking up. Her eyes fluttered to revile sky blue eyes. She glanced around the room. She was connected into wires, her arms and legs were strapped and she felt big. She didn't know what's going on but her mind screamed to run and never look back. She did a single hand symbols on her left and right and the straps releases her. She sits up and looks at her hands in shock. They were made of metal instead of flesh.

"Sir! She's awake!" a soldier yelled.

Panicked, the femme felt her arms shifted and turned into blasters. Without thinking, she started firing. All the guards panicked as they dodged her blast. She got off of her berth, with a little pain, before she made a run for it.

"Get her! We need her!" Silas barked out.

The soldiers brought out their guns and started firing at her. But she dodges them in blinding speed. She found the doors and fired. The doors exploded and she came out. She turned her blasters back to normal and felt something her back. Holographic wings appeared and helped her fly. It was hard at first but she was able to fly properly. She doesn't know where she was going but her instincts told her to fly somewhere far, far away. As she flies in far distant, Silas came out at his destroyed base and glared at her disappearing form.

"I want her to be found at all cost!" Silas ordered his men. They all agreed before doing what they are told. Silas glared at the night sky.

"You will be captured and you will be my war weapon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bloodblade was sitting on a rocky throne, looking at a big orb. He was looking at a space chart. Then someone entered. Bloodblade glanced up to see a male black wolf with scarlet red eyes wearing a silver armor with a black wolf symbol on the chest. He has a scar on the bridge of his snout.

"Nightscar, what is your report?" Bloodblade asked.

Nightscar bowed, "Master, I scouted earth's territories and I discovered something."

"Did you locate the Key of Portals?"

"No, Master, there are Cybertronians in planet earth." Nightscar said.

Bloodblade narrowed his eyes, "What?! That's impossible! The Cybertronians are in war on their home planet!"

"It is true, Master, they left their home planet when it turned dark."

Bloodblade growled, "That fool, Megatron, still didn't destroy all of his kind!"

"Master," Nightscar steps forward, "Why do wish for the Cybertronians to be extinct?"

"Because, Nightscar, they are equal to our size and strength and the Galatrias would've call for their aid and finished us but I made sure that they didn't get help."

Nightscar looks at him, "What did you do?"

"I made sure that the High Councils didn't make Megatron the new Prime." Bloodblade grins. Nightscar looks at him in confusion, "I used an ancient spell to prevent him to be a leader and becoming a prime."

"You used the Trickster Spell." Nightscar answered. The Tricked Spell is used to trick the ones to see false visions and dreams. It will cause war, hate and grief and Bloodblade did use it very well. Bloodblade nodded.

"Go back to your quarters; I need to feed on negative energy." Bloodblade said, since he was the reason for kidnapping all the girls with blue eyes and making their family heartbroken. It caused all negative energy to feed all the Monstrums.

Nightscar nodded before leaving, "Nightscar?" Bloodblade looks at him. Nightscar stopped and glanced at him, "Don't fail me like your brother."

Nightscar nodded before leaving. He went to his quarter and sigh. He took out that appeared to be an orb before an image appeared. It shows a family of three. It shows a female with blue eyes holding a baby boy in her arms with a muscular man with black hair and silver eyes. They look happy together especially the male. Nightscar looks at the male sadly.

"Silverclaw…" Nightscar mutters, "I promise to protect your family." He whispered before going to a computer for research.

* * *

 **Guess who are those people in the orb? I'll give you hints the female is a nurse and the little boy baby grow up sixteen years without a dad.**

 **Okay, I don't know when I will let Cliffjumper, Skyquakes or Predaking's revive yet because I have another idea for the next chapter but I promise to add them soon. And someone told me about the scraplets. It was a good idea and I will make them be reprogramming by Val's powers. If that someone who is helping me with more ideas, please review me or PM me.**

 **I want to thank for the ones who help me and letting me barrow their characters.**

 **TFP-Starfall for her OC Starfleet in Deviantart: /art/starfleet-full-body-look-477105361.**

 **Razorblade67 for more predacon ocs. He's the one searching for new mythical creatures.**

 **And Russetstar for letting me barrow her OCs the Dracons, her Dinobot Doublejaw and her Predacons. She is also known as DarkRose66 in**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Gabriel for the new Ocs. And thank you Razorblade67for more predacons and also a thank you too Russetstarin Deviantart for letting barrow her Dracons, Predacons and Dinobot. Her fanfiction profile is DarkRose66.**

 **And a big thanks to enderdragonprincess in Deviantart for her ocs. They will be in this story too.**

 **PS, Starfleet belongs to TFP-STarfall: /art/starfleet-full-body-look-477105361**

 **Echidna: /art/Echidna-the-baslik-perdacon-ref-sheet-609053183 ( /art/Echidnas-neckalce-form-609223332)**

 **(enderdragonprincess)Naja: /art/Echidna-the-baslik-perdacon-ref-sheet-609053183**

 **(enderdragonprincess) /art/Ivory-echidnas-mini-con-605120210**

 **(enderdragonprincess)Ebony:** **/art/Ebony-echidnas-mini-con-604893178**

 **(Mine but it was for a request)Hydrous: /art/TFP-Hydrous-601530759**

 **(Mine)Mystca's new look: /art/Mystica-s-upgrade-606879070**

 **(Mine) Fangripper: /art/TFP-Predacon-Fangripper-606874929**

 **(Mine but the idea was from Gabriel)Poisonhorn: /art/TFP-Predacon-Poisonhorn-605453817**

 **(Mine but the idea was from Gabriel)Savagespine and Hornfang: /art/TFP-Predacon-Savagespine-and-Hornfang-608673414**

 **(Mine but the idea was from Gabriel)Twoface: /art/Twoface-608687747**

 **(Russetstar in Deviantart)Decker: /art/Decker-Beast-Mode-583029798**

 **(Russetstar in Deviantart)Doublejaw or Muskie:** **/art/Doublejaw-AKA-Muskie-535819466**

 **And I finally made Leo! He is in my Deviantart and I also made the beast mode of Saphira, Nightcore, Nightmare, Nightstep, Aquarius, Scorpiso, Fangripper, Ying and Yang.**

 **Oh and Val is wearing a white shirt, with a blue hooded jacket, pair of grey pants and blue sneakers and her raptor necklace.**

 **And also in my crossover of Ben 10 (He's a teenager and he has a partner name Rook) James Bond, Alex Rider, Deadpool, Avengers Earth's mightiest heroes and Max Steel doesn't know about the autobots yet because it was classified and Secret Saturday's…I don't know if I should add them in.**

 **Ad I changed Nightstep's Bio. I like it better when Nightcore is an adopted father to her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: New life 1**

Val was at Cybertron with her predacon friends. They were collecting bones at the burial grounds so they can clone new predacons. Foxtrot was interested to clone new predacons to make the population grow. With the help of Wu and Dale, Foxtrot was able to clone by using CNA or Cybernucleic Acid in the predacon bones and can clone them. They found a big cave that can fit hundreds of cloning tanks inside. Mercury had those tanks in his storage room. They collected many bones as they could so they can restore the predacons to their former glory. They also add many guard predacons. They need many securities to protect Val after the Monstrums incident. Ventus was there in order to protect Val as well as Angel. Angel and Ventus can breathe space without oxygen.

Val was wondering around the fields as she watched all the adults collecting bones. She saw Nightcore and Nightmare helping out. They were using their gravity powers to lift the heavy bones back to Isla Vita. Foxtrot was able to fix the groundbridge and it was camouflage by magic. Aquarius was there with her brothers and Scorpio. They were collecting many bones they need. She saw Foxtrot with datapad in hand with Diamond and Saphira next to her.

"Alright," Foxtrot spoke, "Make sure you collect the east side of the burial ground." She ordered the wolf predacons. They nodded and took off. Diamond Silk was discussing with Saphira about making a storage cave for the island. I mean, there are many energon growing like crazy in the island. They don't know how but they believe the island was alive and was protecting them.

Val saw Mystica in her upgrade mode. Mystica unlocked it when she was training with the predacons. She got her new upgrade in a matter of seconds. Mystica lifted the bones with her mind and carries them to the spacebridge. Morphy shape-shift into a truck and was loaded with many predacon bones and he drives towards the spacebridge. The spacebridge was made outside so they can deliver the bones. Sif was waiting at them at the island. Angel uses a magic that can help Sif to summon his sword so he can carry it around. Sif was really grateful for that.

Angel was helping out by using her powers as well. She glanced up to Val. She saw her wondering about, "Val!" Angel called. Val turns and looks at her cousin, "Stay close where I can see you! Don't wonder off too far!" Angel ordered gently.

"Okay!" Val called back before continuing walking around. She stayed close to the predacons working. They made sure to keep an eye on her or else they will lose her that would be a tragic. Val walks farther away and saw big metal like rocks covering something. She went over to pile of rubble and felt a cold air coming through the small holes. Turning her eyes to stone grey, Val moved the rubbles away. She saw was huge hole on the ground. It was big, really big, and she felt the cold air. She looks at the whole before jumping in. She falls for a while before she transforms into hummingbird and flies down.

It was so deep that it felt like an endless hole. She landed on the cold floor and transforms back to her normal self. She looks around before activating her light powers. Her eyes glow sapphire blue. She activates an orb of blue light and saw what was under the rubbles' hole. There were more predacon survivors.

There were three Sea Serpent, a Morgawr (relatively Loch Ness Monster), Kraken, some Basilisks, Cetus (Octopus-face and a body of the serpent), eight Imoogi (giant cobra-like dragons), a Bronso Dragon, Afanc (Head of a beaver and body of a crocodile), two Bunyip (a giant large fanged otter-like creature), Makara (a giant predatory chameleon), Taniwha (a sea reptile) , Cadborosaurus (two four legged sea reptile) Lusca (Body of a octopus and head of a shark) and fifteen Thunderbird. There was also some Tapire-Iauara, six Cherufe, Grootslang, and a Cactus Cat. Val also sees a Ladon, Ceberus, Lake Van Monster, Calopus, Rakshasa and an Alkali. But, the shocking part, there was a huge Hydra Predacon. He was really, I mean, really big hydra. But the strange part is that they are all frozen like how she met the first predacons in the cave. So she did what she done at the first time. She closed her eyes and her golden dragon markings appeared. A golden energy force came and touched the predacons. They all became unfrozen before shifting a bit. The Hydra predacon woke up first and looks at Val curiously. Val's markings are still intact as she looks at the predacon Hydra. The Hydra's middle black head lowered itself and looks at Val.

Val smiles and hugs its massive head. The Hydra's eyes blinked in surprise before letting out a loud purr as it closes its eyes. Val's golden dragon markings glow even brighter until it consumes all of the other predacons.

Angel began to worry. She couldn't find Val anywhere. She asked all the predacons working and they say that she was close by when they last saw her. Angel became more than worried. She went over to Saphira and Diamond Silk. The two adults were discussing about finding another island for new predacons to roam around.

"Have you two seen Val?" Angel asked full of worried.

The two looked at her and shook their head, "I am sorry, Angel, but we haven't seen her." Saphira answered and she too became worried.

Ventus flies over to them and lands next to Diamond and said, "Maybe she's close by. We can find her."

Nodding, they were about t go look for Val but soon were cut off when the ground started to shake a bit. They heard big footsteps. The ground shook when something big was coming. They looked at a distance and saw something that made few predacons drop some bones. Walking over to them was a giant predacon Hydra. He was in his alt mode. He walked over to the others and also being careful not to step on any predacons bellow. Then behind him were more predacons. The other predacons were shock to see more survivors and they knew who did it. It was Val.

Speaking of which, where was that cute little girl?

When the Hydra came in front of Saphira, he knelt down and bowed to her. Saphira bowed back at him. Then Angel saw something on the Hydra's shoulder. She gasps to see Val sitting on the shoulder.

"Val!" Angel called from below.

Val looks down and waves from above with a big smile on her face. The Hydra saw this and put his claw-servo over to Val. Val jumps at his massive servo as he lowered her to the ground. Val jumps off and the Hydra predacon stood up. Angel rushed over to Val and gives her a big hug. She then let go for a few seconds before looking at Val, "I thought I told you not to wonder off?" Angle smiled. Val giggles and hugs her cousin again. Saphira looks at the Hydra with a smile.

"Good to see you again, Hydrous."

The predacon named Hydrous nodded, "It is good to be back, Lady Saphira." He said as is voice echoed loudly.

Ventus looks at her with wide eyes, "You two know each other?"

Saphira nodded, "Yes, he and his pack come to my territory to visit and rest." She answered calmly. It is true. Before the great cataclysm, Hydrous and his pack would travel to find outcast or banished predacons so they can join his pack. They would rest at Saphira's territory since she was a kind spark predacon. Saphira looks at Hydrous again and spoke, "Would you and your pack mind to join on our new home? There's plenty of room there."

Hydrous thinks about it before looking at his pack. They nodded since Cybertron is no place to live in. Hydrous looks at Saphira and nodded. Smiling, Saphira looks at her subjects, "Everyone! Meet the new members in our home!"

All the predacons roared a cheer as they greeted their new brethrens. Meanwhile, Aquarius was searching someone in the crowd. Many predacons shakes servos, pats on the backs, friendly fist bumps and hugs. Ying and Yang followed their sister in order to know who she was looking for. Then she saw a mech with a red crocked horn. He has a quiver that was filled with poisonous arrows and he also has a cybertronian crossbow. She smiles when she recognizes the horn.

"Poisonhorn!" she called out. She rushes over to him. The mech named Poisonhorn saw her and smiles under his mask. He and Aquarius give each other a big hug before letting go. "You are alive!" she said with full of relief.

Poisonhorn smiles and nodded. Ying and Yang slithered over to them and tilts their heads. They know Poisonhorn. They heard stories of him coming over to their home and played with Aquarius when she was a sparkling. Then he joined Hydrous's pack but he would visit to see Aquarius. He didn't have a crush on her **(much to their relief)**. He was like an uncle figure to her and would do anything to make her happy. Then three more predacons came two femmes, one was sea green with a spike shield strapped on her back and the other reddish pink and a mech that was sky blue but his back was red.

"Hey, it's little Aquarius," the Sky blue one smiles, "Well, not so little anymore." He chuckles

Aquarius smiles at him and hugs him, "Good to see you again, Twoface." Twoface chuckles and pats her helm

"Hey!" the sea green smiles, "What about us?" she gestured the reddish pink predacon and herself. Smiling, Aquarius hugs her and the other one. The sea green one is name Savagespine and the other was name Hornfang.

"I'm glad that you are all alright." Aquarius smiles, "I thought you all got perished but the cataclysm."

"Nah, Hydrous heard about the warning and he dig a burrow to protect us but the entrance was sealed so Hydrous froze us until someone free us." Savagespine explains as she looks at Val. Aquarius nodded with a smile. As everyone collected all the bones, they all headed home to clone new predacons. Foxtrot started cloning. She cloned new predacons but they will be ready in three days. But the predacons were really happy knowing new predacons would be _born_ soon. Aquarius was spending her time with Poisonhorn. He was like an uncle figure to her ever since she meets him the water but in truth Poisonhorn is her uncle.

Ever since Aquarius was just an egg, her parents were killed for being sparkmate. Poison-horn's brother, Venombreath, was the one who was killed by his old pack leader as well as his mate, Frostwing. Frostwing was an ice predacon dragoness. She and Venombreath fell in love and had an egg but the rule forbided no crossbreed with other species were allowed and so in result the two were killed but Aquarius, on the other claw, lived.

He found Aquarius's egg and secretly gives it to Saphira to raise her. He feared that his pack leader might kill her. He secretly visits her and would play with her. He soon joins with Hydrous and his pack so he can visit Aquarius freely. But, he couldn't tell her yet until the time was right. But for now, he should enjoy his time with his niece, Aquarius.

Hydrous and his pack lived at the east side of the island. There are many caves, sea stacks and a beautiful beach with underwater energons. The pack loves it and thanks Saphira and Val's kind hospitality. Savagespine made friends Arma. The two became fighting friends. Starfleet made good friend with Hornfang since she is fast like her. Twoface made friends with the other male Dinobots as well as Poisonhorn.

Isola Vita has new friends and new family but there are more adventure waiting ahead.

* * *

Saphira was helping predacons with their problems. As the Queen **(all the predacons agreed that she should be the queen of their surviving race)** , she must not skirt her duties. She works until nightfall and would sleep with her sparklings. Val feels so sorry for her. Saphira needed a break so she decided that Spahira needed a time off and Diamond and Angel would take her place for today. At first, Saphira felt a bit nervous. She never taken a break before but her subjects says that she deserves it. So without a choice, she accepted the vacation. She decided to go with Val at Nevada's canyons. Foxtrot opens a groundbridge so Val won't use her portal powers too much.

Val shows Saphira around the canyons. Saphira was amazed by how the canyons were so big and how they can be seen so far. Val and Saphira went to Nevada's forest. It was so big and yet so peaceful. This place is where Val first met Breakdown. They look around and Saphira found it breath taking. Val was still young and knows not to wonder off but she was really curious about everything. Saphira looks at the trees with a family of birds, two adults and three hatchlings. Saphira felt an ache in her spark. She always dreams to have a sparkmate of her own and have biological sparklings but she knows that she has work to do as the queen and she doesn't have time with finding a mate.

Sighing, Saphira watches Val playing with some animals. That brought a smile on Saphira's face but vanished when her eyes started to glow and images flashes to her mind.

 ** _Giant creatures_**

 ** _Little Girls with blue eyes being kidnapped from their homes_**

 ** _Five leaders fighting_**

 ** _Val trapped on a circle with a dragon symbol_**

 ** _Glowing brightly as it consumes her_**

 ** _Her eyes were glowing gold_**

 ** _A giant golden gate was behind her and then it opens_**

Saphira gasps in shock. Her vision saw something about Val. How could this be? What does Val has to do with it? Then suddenly, she realizes that Val is missing! Shock and panicked was in Saphira's mind. She transforms in her dragon form and took off to find Val. She just hopes that Val isn't too far to find. If someone tries to hurt that innocent child, Primus helped that person.

* * *

Val wondered off to the deep parts forest. She felt something strange. She saw some plants that were dead and giant tracks. Curious, Val follows the giant tracks. The tracks are so big and it almost looks like a snake. Then she saw something on the edge of the hill. She peeks out and gasps in shock to see a giant predacon Basilisk. It appears to be female. She has different shades of blue mixed with black and she had silver crown with a single sapphire gem. She appears to be half the size as Hydrous. But, Val something really scary that made her wanted to scream. She saw blood, fresh blood from a kill. It was spread all over her body. She was eating fifteen deer with three figures behind the pile. She couldn't see the figure but she couldn't stay. She backs away slowly until she accidentally steps on a twig making it _SNAP!_

The Basilisk stops eating and turns her massive head at Val. Her eyes met with Val's. Val wishes she could look at those eyes but she got scared when she keeps looking at the blood. Without thinking, Val made a run for it. She doesn't know where she was going but when she turns for a few seconds until she tripped on a root and fell off a ditch. She fell on her side until she got up and felt pain on her left ankle. She must've sprained it somehow. Then she heard lows hisses and growls. Shakingly looking up, Val's sapphire eyes widen in total shock and horror. Right in front of Val a pack of Monstrums! She remembers what Ventus said about the Monstrums. They are cold hearted killers that wish to destroy all of life. And the ones in front of her are Attackers, the Omega class.

They hissed at her before charging. Val screams in fear as she tried to get up but she tripped since her ankle hurts. A Monstrum roared and charged at her. Val screams in fear as she hugs herself. Then suddenly, a spike tail like whip came out of nowhere and hits the Monstrum. Val peeks and gasps to see the Basilisk predacon. She had a hood up like the Dilophosaurus. The Basilisk hissed at the Monstrum before letting out bluish green venoms at them. The Monstrums howled in pain when the venom touched them but they healed very slowly. Then a Monstrum was about to advance at Val. But, the female Basilisk snapped her jaws at it and swallowed him whole. Val gasps in shock to see that but she began to panic when the other Monstrums began to heal. When the Basilisk saw that, she picks up Val from the back of her shirt and slithered off in full speed.

She slithers over to a cave. Val saw three figures entering the cave. The Basilisk made it to the cave before entering. She closes the cave entrance with a huge bolder. Val could hear angry roars of Monstrums running pass the sealed cave entrance. The Basilisk slithers over at the end of the cave. Val couldn't see anything but the Basilisk was able to see clearly. And at the end of the cave were three figures. Val was gently place to the ground she couldn't see until a white light was light up and she saw the figures. They were mini predacon snakes. There was a King Cobra femme. She has red with blue. A white spitting cobra that has blue and she was glowing and last was another spitting cobra she looks like the white but black. The three mini cons looked at Val curiously.

"Carrier?" the red one spoke. She sounds like a twelve year old. Val silently gasps. A predacon that can speak! "What is that?"

"That, my sparkling, is a human sparkling." Basilisk spoke as she looks at Val, "Are alright, sparkling?"

Val looks up at her and nodded slowly, "Y…yes, thank you for saving, Miss."

The Basilisk smiles and nodded, "What is your name?"

"M-my name is Valentina Rosalina Grady, Miss., but you can call me Val." Val said politely before bowing. The female Basilisk smiled at Val before she lowered her massive head. Val looks at her in surprise.

"That is a beautiful name," She said, "I am Echidna and these are my daughters." She first gestured the red one, "This is Naja," Naja waved with a kind smile. Echidna pointed at the white one, "That's Ivory." Ivory grins and waves. Echidna points at the black one, "And that is Ebony." Ebony glanced at Val before giving a friendly smile.

Echidna looks at Val, "Tell me, Val, why were you running away from us?"

Val looks at her before taking a deep breath, "Well, you were covered in blood and were eating some deer. I got scared." Val looks at Echidna, "I'm sorry for running."

Smiling, Echidna nuzzles her gently, "It is alright, young one, I understand." She spoke gently, "And I'm sorry too. We should've cleaned after ourselves."

Smiling, Val hugs her massive head. She was so warm like Saphira. Realizing something was missing, Val remembered that she was with Saphira! "Oh no!" Val lets go of Echidna.

"What's wrong?" Ivory asked.

"I got separated with my friend," Val limped over to the exit, "I have to find her before the Monstrums do!"

"Is your friend a human?" Naja asked.

"No she's a predacon like you all but a dragon. Her name is Saphira."

Echidna froze. She remembers that name anywhere! Echidna plucked Val from the ground and puts Val on her back, "Come, we'll find your friend."

Nodding, Echidna and her daughters reached at the blocked entrance. Echidna listens for a while before opening it. They all went out and search for Saphira. Echidna slithers to the forest with Val on her head and her daughters following by her side. Val looks around and asked, "Miss Echidna?" Echidna glanced up at her, "How did you and your sparklings get here?"

Echidna let out sigh, "Where do I start?" she spoke, "Well, when a friend of mine predicted the great cataclysm. My kind tried to make it to the cave but it was too late. The nearest shelter was a strange cave but it wasn't cave. It was like a building that humans made. When we entered, there were some pods. Me and my daughters were able to find one big enough for us to fit and then it took off. I don't know how long we were out but once the pod open. We lived here secretly and learning about the humans and their strange ways." Echidna explains.

"Are there others?" Val asked.

Echidna shrugs, "I don't know. I didn't know what happen to the others."

Val nodded and asked, "Miss Echidna?"

"Yes Val?"

"Are you a queen?"

Echidna looks at her with a prideful smile, "Yes, I was the queen of all snake predacons."

"You were?" Val asked in awe.

"Yes, back then, Basilisk predacons were feared by all other predacons and some hated us since there were bad predacons that were making some lands into a wasteland. Me, my carrier and daughters were trying to find a new land but no one seems to accept us."

Val felt sad for her until she spoke, "But there was one predacon that accepted me and my kind." Val looks at her full of curiosity, "A female predacon dragoness name Saphira accepted us."

Val gasps in shock to hear that, "Saphira was the only one who accepted me and my kind."

Naja slithered forward and said, "Yeah, she was like a second mother to us."

Ivory nodded, "Yeah, she is sooooooooo beautiful." She said, "And she didn't judge us! Not like those other predaocns."

Ebony nodded, "Yeah, she was also kind."

Echidna nodded, "Yes, she was so kind that she gave half of her territory to us and she said that if there are any good serpents or Basilisks predacons, they are allowed in our territory. Soon, many serpent predacons came to our territory and made my carrier, Sliverscales, the queen of all the serpent predacons. I was soon next in line and my daughters are the princess. It was a glorious day."

"Really?"

"Yes but it was soon all change when my carrier was murdered." She glared up ahead, "She was killed by a rouge predacon. He said that our kind shouldn't be here. I got so mad that I nearly killed him but he escape but not before I gave him a warning. If I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him. I became the new queen and made sure none of my subjects get killed."

Val looks at her sadly. She too lost her mother from an accident also her daddy. She lies down and curled herself to a ball, "I'm sorry." Echidna looks up and smiled at the little girl. She is so cute and innocent. They heard Saphira's roar. They look up and saw her. She landed and transforms back to her alt mode. She gasps when she saw Echidna.

"Echidna?"

Echidna smiles and nodded, "Hello Saph." The two embrace themselves with a hug. Echidna lowered her head while Saphira hugged Echidna's head. As they let go, Saphira found Val sitting on Echidna's head.

"Valentina!" Saphira said in relief. Echidna lowered her head so Saphira can pick up Val gently. She saw Val's sprain ankle and she gently pats her head, "What did Angel told you about wondering off?"

Val looks at her sheepishly, "Hehehe, never wonder off too far." Saphira smiles before bring her head to Val and nuzzles her gently.

Saphira looks at Echidna, "How did you survive the cataclysm?"

"It's a long story."

"You can tell me once we return to our home." Saphira said with a smile. Echidna smiles and nodded. Saphira nodded and use her free servo and touched her helm, "Diamond Silk, I request a groundbridge, we have new friends coming." She smiles. A green and blue portal appeared and they all entered. Once they did, they saw many predacons in the island. They all welcomed Echidna and her daughters. Foxtrot agreed that she would clone new predacon Basilisks for Echidna's kingdom at the south side. The south side is almost looks like Nevada's canyons but bigger and with a beach. There were also caves that have life time supply of energons. Echidna and her daughters met other people. They met Angel, Ventus, Speckles and Sif. It was a happy day.

Echidna was at a cliff with Saphira. Echidna's daughters were playing with Val at the field of flowers bellow. "I hope you will like your new home, my dear friend." Saphira smiled.

Echidna smiles and nodded before she felt something wrong in her stomach. She turned and coughs out something or someone. It was a male. He has pale skin, icy blue hair and wearing icy blue or white clothes. He coughs and he looks up weakly. He gasps when he saw Echidna and Saphira. Echidna lowered her snout and looks at him, "You're a human." She spoke. She thought she ate a Monstrum.

The male sits up and shook his head, "No, I'm an Ice Galatria."

Saphira's eyes widen in shock, "Another one." She spoke.

The male looks at her, "Wait, did you said _another one_?"

Saphira nodded, "Yes, there are two Galatrias here an air galatria named Ventus and a half Galatria/human named Valentina."

The male's eyes widen in shock, "Ventus!? Is he here?"

"He's at Foxtrot's lab." Echidna spoke, "I can take you there." Nodding, the male gets up and follows her through the forest.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Coldin and you?"

"My name is Echidna."

The duo reached Mercury and once they entered. Coldin greeted his old friend Ventus. The two were happy to see each other. Coldin explains that he was caught by a sneak attack and was forced to be a Monstroum Attacker. The Predacons agreed that Coldin can live here with Echidna since she viewed him as her spakrlings like she viewed Val as her own.

Echidna was able to activate her alt mode, she's the triple the size of Saphira, but her daughters can't. But they can wrap around their mother like jewelry. Naja was on Echidna's neck while Ivory wraps herself on the left side while Ebony was on the right. They stayed at Hydrous's territory for a while. They really like it at Isola Vita. There are plenty of food that can be hunted also many energons. Hydrous was really nice to them. Since he is a big and kind mech to everyone he treated them like one of his own. He likes them, especially Echidna. He was kind enough to give them his energons while they rest. Val was really curious on the Hydra predacon's behavior so she decided to visit him.

Val rushes over to the beach and was greeted by Hydrous's pack members and she greeted them back with a wave and kind smile. She saw Hydrous at the beach. He was in his alt mode because he was sitting on the beach near the cliff. Val went up the cliff and called out, "Uncle Hydrous!"

Hydous's heads turn around and smiled to see little Valentina coming her way towards him. Val likes to call him Uncle Hydrous because he was like another uncle to her. Hydrous offered his massive claw servo to Val. Val carefully steps on it. She was really small to him while the others were ant size to him. Hydrous looks at her, "Is there something you need?"

Val shook her head, "No but can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"But of course." Hydrous smiled.

"Do you like Echidna?" Val asked innocently.

Hydrous's eyes all widen in shock. Why on Cybertron would Val ask that question? Hydrous looks at her and spoke, "Yes as a friend."

Val shook her head, "No as in _like,_ like her." She said. Hydrous's heads blushes light blue. Val's curiosity can sometimes be dangerous. This one time when she ask Sage where sparklings come from, Sage nearly fainted when Val asked her that question. She was lucky that Leo came and said that he will watch over Val. Hydrous gulps and said, "N…no, no. I don't like her in that way. I like her in as a friend way." He lied.

Val shook her head, "Stop lying, Uncle Hydrous, I know you like her." She said.

Hydrous sighs. He can't lie to her. She can read minds. Hydrous looks at her and spoke, "I do like her in that way but I cannot confess my love to her since she has her children and I doubt she would like me."

Val looks at him and smiles, "I can help you Uncle Hydrous!" she beamed.

Hydrous looks at her in surprise, "Really?"

Val nodded and gestured him to lower his middle head. As he did, she whispered something to his audio and he nodded with a small smile. Val told him that Echidna like deer and someone watching over her daughters. Hydrous would offer Echidna huge fat deer that was filled with delicious meat.

Few are capable of eating organic material and their body can convert it into energon. Predacons can too eat those but some prefers eating energon. Echidna was impressed with Hydrous's hunting skills and his offerings and when she was about to go hunting. She would ask Hydrous to watch over her daughter which he agreed since he like playing with sparklings. Naja, Ivory and Ebony would play with his massive body. They would slide on his back or play with his heads.

Hydrous has a soft spot for sparklings. He really likes them. They were so cute and innocent. He sometimes dream of having one of his own but there was no one big as him but Echidna, on the other claw, she's the half the size as him in her beast mode but she has a dragon form too. And she is the same size as him in that form.

Naja, Ivory and Ebony accepted him and would call him _Big Daddy_ since he is big and he was like a father to them and a worthy sparkmate for Echidna. And, speaking of sparkmate, Echidna accepted Hydrous as her mate, making him really happy. Val was happy to help her Uncle Hydrous. The two happy couple would have honeymoons together while their sparklings **(Yes theirs since Hydrous is now their daddy)** would be watched by Saphira and her family.

Speaking of Saphira's and her family, Naja, Ivory and Ebony really likes them. Ivory and Ebony have huge crushes on Ying and Yang. Ivory likes Ying while Ebony likes Yang. The two snake predacons with wings are both mysterious. They don't talk but they are both strong. Those two femmes have a crush on them when they first laid optics at them. But those femmes don't know that Rumble and Frenzy have crush on those femmes too. Rumble likes Ivory while Frenzy likes Ebony. The two femmes didn't care because they were busy flirting at Ying and Yang.

Rumble and Frenzy believes that they can win their sparks but there were some problems. When they tried to flirt with them, Naja would scare them with a glare with her hood up and hissed at them and they would say, "Back away slowly," and then running off in fear. Naja is over protected to her sisters but she does have a crush on Scorpio. She didn't know him yet but he was very cool. She was kinda shy around him but she will soon get to know him more.

Rumble and Frenzy would try and flirt with Ivory and Ebony but they accidentally flirted in front of Hydrous. Hydrous didn't like it when those two flirted with his little girls. He would give them a deadly glare and the two would chuckle nervously and said, "Flirting? We weren't flirting." Then they would run off and hide to nearest shrub or bush. Hydrous would give them a _really_ look.

Isola Vita had become a paradise for the predacons and also the Dinobots. Speaking of whch, the Dinobots became very found to their new home. Arma would spend her time with the strong warrior femme predacons and Starfleet would watch over the sparklings. Grimlock would spar with other mechs. Slug, Sludge and Snarl would help out with the Enegon finding while Swoop tries to flirt with the femmes. But, backfires, when he tried to flirt with Arma, he got a sucker punch on the face so hard he was left in stasis.

The mechs stayed away from Arma since she was the tough femme that can beat all the mechs, minus Nightcore, Scorpio, Ying and Yang, on a sparring match. They build their homes out of caves or maybe build huts. They started to train to fight on their alt mode. They became strong and more civilize but they still have their beast side.

They build a train station in a matter of days with the help of Mystica's magic. The trains were fast. It's really big and more advance. Val was getting to know Coldin. She found him really funny. He can make the funniest jokes and can make snow. The sparklings love him since he can make snow. They would play with Coldin until noon. Naja, Ivory and Ebony love him like a big brother. They would play with him and made some jokes. Hydrous liked him too and would teach him some tricks in fighting. Echidna would groom him and Val. Even though he is a sparkling to her even though he's a teenager, Echidna would let him go and train. Val was happy since she finally meets another of her kind.

* * *

In the snowy mountains in Antarctic, Aquarius and Val and Speckles were sledding in the mountains. Val was wearing a white winter coat, black leggings, boots, red scarf, her beanie hat and white gloves. Speckles was wearing his green snow suit that covered his body and tail and also has hat. Monica didn't come because she feared of sledding. Sif stayed behind and watched the predacons work on their homes. Aquarius did amazing flips and spins in the air before landing in the snow. Val and Speckles squealed happily as they hold on to Aquarius helm. Aquarius was using her trident as a snowboard and it is also good for surfing too. As Aquarius reached the bottom, she puts Val and Speckles down and the two cheered happily.

"That was amazing Aquarius!" Val cheered.

Aquarius smiles and pats Val's head gently with her claw servo, making her giggle. Speckles barks out happily before running about before tripping on something. Val and Aquarius went over to him and watched as he got up with snow in his muzzle. The snow made a beard like Santa Claus. Val and Aquarius giggled as Speckles shakes his head to remove the snow. Val saw something. It was a small robot. Its head was round and his optics was purple. Val could see serenaded sharp teeth inside. Val picks it up and saw the memory of it. She saw it and its pack eating any metal in their sights. They even eat living metal. Val could barely see what the little robots were eating but she saw that they were corrupted. Their minds were lost and hurt and they only know is eat and eat. And they were soon called Scraplets. Val felt sorry for them and wonders if she could save them.

"Valentina," Aquarius kneels by her side, "What is wrong?"

Val looks at her and explains everything to her and she listens. Then they heard Speckles barked. They saw that he found another Scraplet. Val picked it up and looks around.

"There can be more of them." Val spoke. Aquarius looks at the snow and took out her trident and activates her mask. The gem on her helm and trident began to glow. With one **_swoosh_** of her trident, the snow blew away and revealed many frozen Scraplets. Val saw them and she felt pity towards them all. Then a groundbridge open to revile Mystica flying over to them while the groundbridge closeds behind her. She hovered next to Aquarius and saw the Scraplets on the snow and two on Val's arms.

"May I ask, what is going on?" Mystica asked.

"The Scraplets are cold and lost." Val said innocently yet sadly. She wanted to save the Scraplets and teach them to be good. Mystica scans them secretly before nodding.

"They can be reprogrammed to be good and help others but you must heal them on your own." She spoke before she uses her psychic to lift all the Scraplets before putting them down close to Val and created a big blue dome with her, Aquarius, Val and Speckles inside. Val nodded and puts the two Scraplets down. She closed her eyes and her golden dragon markings appeared and let out a golden energy ray at the scraplets, healing them and turning them good.

Once it was done, the scraplets began to be unfrozen. They blinked and looked at the others. They didn't attack Aquarius or Mystica instead they fly over to them. One landed at Aquarius's shoulder and blinks at her. Aquarius smiles and gently pats its head with a single claw servo. It made digital beeps or purrs at her before nuzzling her helm happily. Mystica looks at Val and made a small smile and nodded before she spoke telepathically, " _Diamond Silk, I request a groundbridge, please._ "

The groundbridge opens behind them. Aquarius and Mystica entered. Val guides the Scraplets at the bridge. The one the Val found first perched itself or himself at her shoulder. As all the Scraplets entered, Val looks at the scraplet on her shoulder, "I'll call you Kirit."

The scraplet name Kirit chirps happily. Val smiles happily as she, Speckles and Kirit entered the bridge. Once they did, they saw Diamond, Fox and Sage were shock to see that Val tamed the most vicious vermin in the whole cybertronian history. The Scraplets were really good. They help by eating metal trash that was useless. They help fix the engines in the smallest parts of the trains. They became good pets for the sparklings. They played fetch and stuff. Val was such a god human little girl that predacons made her the _princess_ and they became a little protective…okay maybe overprotective to her.

They watched her like a hawk but they allow her to go home since she misses her uncle but she would visits them anytime and the best part her uncle agreed since Owen is a fun loving guy and would let his niece make new friends, even though they are big, metal, beast and her own species plus a hot creation. Mr. Masrani and the workers plus Hoskins promise not to tell a single word about the Predacons and cybertronians. They don't want a war.

Val plays with her raptors and the dinosaurs. She loved them with all her heart. She even let the Dinobots meet them but at night since the tourists might see them. The raptors welcomed Starfleet in the pack since she was a raptor. Arma became friends with Spectra. Swoop became friends with Polly and Dixie. Slug became friends with the herd of Triceratops. Sludge was made friends with the Apatosaurus and Snarl made good friends with the Stegosaurus. And Grimlock was welcomed at the T. Rex paddock with Rexy, Tyron and Tristan. Tristan views him as an uncle.

The Dinobots learn how to use their dino forms very well. Val asked how did they become dinobots? Slug explains that a Decepticon, named Shockwave, experimented them for no reasons or he's a mad scientist. Val wonders if there are more dinobots out there but Slug said that Shockwave only had them and there were no one else.

But Slug didn't know that there was something lurking in the ocean.

Val **(wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, brown hiking shorts, blue sandals and her raptor claw necklace and teeth bracelet)** was at the beach in Jurassic World. The beach has no cameras because it was Val's place. The only company was Speckles, Sif, Monica, Kirit, Ingrid, Spinny and Steven and Snow. Snow was really worried for Val. Ever since she heard about the missing little girls report, she watched Val like a hawk. Mr. Masrani was too waorried about Val safety and made sure that Jurassic World's security is alert for strange people. Val was fishing in the water. She was at rocky platform. She wanted to catch fish for her Owen to cook for dinner. The predacons and dinobots were working at their new homes, building new homes, a school **(for the sparklings to learn and their teacher is Sage)** , a castle for Saphira to rule. Mystica's magic was able to help them as well as the Scraplets.

Sighing, Val caught another fish in the water and puts it in the bucket. Kirit looks at the fishes inside the bucket curiously as he blinks at them. Val giggles as she throws the line of the rod. Speckles and Monica came forward as they look at Val curiously.

Then suddenly, Val's rod caught something big, I mean, really big. Val tries to reel it in but it was pulling a bit hard. Val struggles and Kirit, Speckles and Monica tried to help her. Speckles and Monica holds her legs while Kirit helps Val reeling in the catch but that catch caught them. Val and her friends were pulled by the catch and were being pulled like a kite.

The four shriek or screams in fear as the mysterious figure pulls them underwater while the line was cutting the water like a knife. Snow, Ingrid, Steven, Spinny and Sif saw that and paniced as the follows them by the rocky shores. Val screams as her friends hold on tight as they shriek in fear. Then, to their horror, the line _SNAPS!_ And the four crashed to the water. Val lets go of the rode and grabs Speckles, Monica and Kirit and they all resurface. They gasp before panting, Val holds her friends as she felt something circling around them underwater. They could hear the others barking or roaring at them to swim but Val was too scared to even move. Then suddenly, something came out of the water. Val watched slowly as her eyes grew wide in shock. She saw a cybertronian male Mosasaur. He was a bit smaller than Mona but to Val he is huge. He has different shades of blue with a white underbelly and his eyes were bright yellow optics.

Val holds on to her friends as the Mosasaur came close to them. Val hugs her friends and close her eyes shut. Then suddenly, they heard a chuckle from the Mosasaur. Opening an eye, Val watched as the Mosasaur continues to chuckle at her. As he calms down, he looks at them with a cocky grin.

"That was fun, right?" he asked in a deep yet creepy voice.

Val just blinks but nodded quickly. She had to respect the giant beings if not then she will be dead, "Y…yes, it was really fun, Mr. Mosasaur, Sir." Val spoke respectfully.

The Mosasaur blinks at her before bursting into laughter. His laugh was so hard that it hurts her and her friends' ears. As he calms down, he looks at her with a grin, "Mosasaur?! Is that what species am I?!" he exclaims.

Val nodded really fast. She's starting to feel uncomfortable with the giant apex predator. She's fine with the Dinobots at Isola Vita. The Cybertronian Mosasaur grins and chuckles again, "You're alright for a pipsqueak." He grins.

Val blinks at him, "Pipsqueak?" she repeated in confusion.

The Mosasaur grins, "Yup, pipsqueak since you are really small for a human." He explains with a chuckle.

Val just nodded, "O-oh okay." She swallows and spoke, "What's your name Mr.?"

The Mosasaur looks at her and answered, "The names Doublejaw." He looks at Val, "And yours?"

"My name is Valentina Rosalina Grady, but Val for short." Val answered. Doublejaw looks at her and said.

"Kind of a mouthful isn't it?" he snorts, "I'll just call ya Pipsqueak."

Val nodded. She doesn't want to argue. She looks at her friends. They were getting a bit cold. She looks at Doublejaw and asked, "Um…Mr. Doublejaw?" Doublejaw looks at her, "Can you please help me and my friends back to shore? They're getting cold."

Doublejaw looks at them before diving underwater. In a few seconds, Val and her friends were at his back and he swims over to the shore. As he did, they all got off and dried themselves. Snow and the others checked on them. Monica shakes herself dried but that action made her feather go all poofs up like a cat does. Kirit opens his mouth to reveal his sharp teeth before squirting out water. Speckles shakes himself dry. Val looks at Doublejaw and said, "Thank you, Mr. Doublejaw."

"Just call me Doublejaw, not _Mr.,_ " he grumbles, "I'm not some kind of gentlemech."

"Oh…um…okay." Val said. There was an awkward silence before Val spoke, "Do you always live here?"

Double looks at her and shook his massive head, "Nah, I just swim anywhere I want." He said.

"Do you live somewhere else?"

"Yeah, I used to live in Cybertron until I was experimented by a crazy scientist name Shockwave," Doublejaw explains, "He made me to a Mosasaur and I was hard to be _controlled_ so he had no choice but dumped me here."

"For how long?" Val asked, getting really curious.

"I don't know," he said, "Hard to say."

Val just nodded before asking, "Are you a fast swimmer?"

"Why, yes, yes I am." He spoke with a grin, "Do you wanna find out?"

Val nodded before remove her sandals and walks over to him and get on his back. Doublejaw swims to the other side before glancing up at Val, "Hang on!" he said before diving. Val hangs on tight as Doublejaw swims underwater. Val activates her water powers as they look at the underwater beauty. There were many coral reefs, some fishes and some jellyfishes. Doublejaw continues to swim farther away from Jurassic World. Val saw a pod of Dolphins. She patted one before they swim away. Then Val saw some sharks swim by but they ignore them. Doublejaw resurface and Val turns off her water powers.

"That was amazing, Doublejaw." Val giggles.

Doublejaw chuckles at her, "Thanks Pipsqueak." He grins then saw a pack of orcas. "Well, look who's here," Doublejaw grins. Val looks at the orcas and saw one bigger than the rest. It was a Cybertronian orca predacon. She remembers a predacon Orca or Killer Whale name SilverTide **(Russetstar's OC)**. She is very calm and very gentle. As the predacon came, he looks at Val.

"Doublejaw? Who is this?" he asked.

"Decker say hello to Pipsqueak." Doublejaw introduced.

"Pipsqueak?" Decker repeated.

"My real name is Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call me Val or Pipsqueak if you want." Val said kindly.

"Hey! I call ya pipsqueak no one else!" Doublejaw growls playfully, making Val giggle.

Decker just blinks before saying, "I'll just call you Val."

Val nodded, "Okay, Mr. Decker." Val said politely.

"Mister?" Decker blinks in confusion.

Doublejaw rolls his optics, "Don't ask, she's always polite." He explains, "So, Pipsqueak, this is Decker another victim in Shockwave's experiment. He doesn't talk much but he is very observant."

"Oh…" Val felt sorry for him, "How did you escape?"

"I manage to find an escape pod and crash landed here. I've been living with this pack of Killer Whales since I can remember." Decker explains.

"Do you two travel together?"

"Nah, I like swimming solo. Decker goes with the pack but we kept in touch." Doubleaw explains, "Hey, Pipsqueak, wanna see what I do for fun?"

Val nodded. Decker sighs, "Oh boy," he mutters. He has to follow them before Val gets hurt. Decker knows that Doublejaw loves doing jump scares, dragging boats around **(usually by the anchor)** and even grabbing and pulling fishing lines **(9 times out of 10 he does it gently enough not to drag someone in, but good luck in that chance)**

The trio found a medium size boat filled with people. Val was riding on Decker. He allowed her to ride on him since he knows what Doublejaw is going to do. Doublejaw made a wicked grin before diving down. Decker followed while Val holds on to his sail. The two watch as Doublejaw grabbed the anchor of the ship and pulls. The two can hear the passengers from the ship panicked when the ship stated to move zigzags. Doublejaw drags the boat with full strength making the passengers scared. As he lets go, the ship was sailing to another direction in full speed.

Val giggles underwater as Doublejaw swims towards them. They resurface and Val asked, "Do you always do this?"

"Sometimes, but I like to do is scare jump or pulling fishing lines, like I did it to you." Doublejaw explains. Val giggles again. The trio swims around the ocean. Val told them about her powers and her past. Doublejaw and Decker were impressed by Val's skills and were amazed when she told them about Isola Vita. Decker asked if he can go there since he wanted to meet other predacons. Doublejaw, on the other hand, didn't want to meet other Dinobots but he was curious about the island.

Val agrees and opens a portal to Isola Vita. Decker was amazed when he meet other predacons. He met the Razor Jaws **(Predacon Sharks)** Sea Dragon Predacon, and more. Doublejaw met the other Dinobots. He made friends with Arma since she and Doublejaw have something in they both agree. They hate being bossed around. Arma was more like a sister as well as Starfleet. He and Grimlock didn't like each other but they gave each other space and respects. Swoop, Slug, Sludge and Snarl were okay as _back of friends_. But, he did made a rival with Sixgill. He and Sixgill didn't get along as well as the other Razor Jaws. The two would fight underwater since they are both rivaled in both size and shape.

Their fight would be broken by Nightmare or Nightcore. The two agreed that they would settle another fight but somewhere else. Doublejaw shows Val his alt mode and she was amazed. Decker didn't use mush of his alt mode since he likes to be in his beast mode.

Saphira said that they can live here but the decline because they like swimming in the open but they were welcomed anytime they want. As Val takes them back, Decker and Doublejaw were about to leave.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Doublejaw said in his alt mode. He was standing at the water near the beach of Jurassic World. Val nodded sadly. She's going to miss them. Doublejaw saw this and sighs, "Don't give me that sad look, Pipsqueak." He said, "Look at the bright side. I or Decker would visit you here or in Isola Vita."

Val looks at him with wide eyes, "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Doublejaw smiles and nodded, "Really." He pats Val's head. Smiling, Val hugs one Doublejaw's single claw servo. Doublejaw was shock but soon calms down and lets Val hug him. As she lets go, Val looks at him, "Doublejaw?" Doublejaw looks at her, "If you call me Pipsqueak can I call you Muskie?"

"Muskie?"

"Yeah, because they are apex predators and you almost have their personality." Doublejaw thinks about it and nodded.

"Sure, you can call me Muskie while I call you Pipsqueak." Val nodded with a smile, "And because I like you and that's why I allow you to call me Muskie."

"Are you allowed anyone calls you Muskie if you like them?" Val asked.

Doublejaw nodded, "Yup but if someone that I don't like calls me Muskie well let's just say that person won't get to see the sun anymore." He grins darkly before turning into his beast mode.

Val nodded before looking at Decker, "I hope you and your pack come and visit."

Decker nodded before looking at his pack hen to Val, "Well, this is goodbye." He said.

Val nodded and wave as the two giant predators swims away, "BYE MUSKIE! BYE DECKER! I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN!"

Val watched as Doublejaw and Decker waved their tails goodbye. As the two disappear, Val's friends came. Then they heard Owen calling, "Val! Are ya here?!"

Val turns and calls back, "Over here!" Val saw her Uncle coming over and saw her wet.

Owen went over to her, "Val, why are you all wet?"

Val smiles, "I made new friends." She answered.

"Well, if ya did then you should dry yourself up. You might catch a cold."

Val nodded as they all left home. Snow carries the bucket of fish home. Val looks at the ocean with a smile before heading home with her friends.

* * *

Xander was being scanned by Shockwave again. Xander has been living with the Decepticons for the past two months and he was already accepted as a High Rank. He proved himself when he was sparing with Insecticons. He nearly killed them all if it wasn't for Megatron's order to stop. Xander's skills and magic were too great for them to handle but Xander didn't try anything to harm them.

After all, they did free him from his prison. Xander doesn't ask any questions. He follows orders. He helps out with the Decepticons finding energon. Xander sense the energon presence and found a hidden cave that was filled with energon that no one even notices. That supply can last about fifteen years all thanks to Xander. When Xander doesn't have anything to do, he would either meditate at the upper deck, spar with the holographic opponents, being studied by Shockwave, read human books **(he can "** ** _barrow"_** **books with his magic without any humans to notice)** , or would get to know the other Decepticons.

Xander got to know the other High Rank Officers. Soundwave was the Third in Command. He is the communication officer and his mini 'con or _daughter_ Laserbeak was his little spy. Breakdown was not so bad. He can be sometimes paranoid but he wasn't that bad. Knockout is the medic of the Decepticons. He always wants to look his best by keeping himself nice and shiny. Tarn is the Leader of the Decepticon Justice Division or DJD. Xander learns that he like music and he has an ability to make his opponents' sparks to explode with his own voice. Xander meets the rest of Tarn's team. There was Kaon, Vos, Helex, Tesarus and the _Pet_. Xander already knows Shockwave since he keeps studying him and he is the scientist. Dreadwing was okay since he teaches Xander some sword skills.

Starscream, on the other hand, is the worst mech that Xander ever met. He is weak and a coward and a cheater. Xander can't stand Starscream talking about him being here. Ever since Xander was free, Starscream keeps saying that Xander should leave because he was too dangerous which was true but he was soon shut up when Megatron threaten him to shut up.

Speaking of Megatron, Xander shows great respect to him. Xander follows orders and he doesn't challenge him. Xander would train hard to get stronger. Megatron wonders why and would ask him soon.

Shockwave finished scanning Xander before walking over to his computer, "Your health is stable, Xander. There is no damage in your cells or bones." Shockwave explains before typing something in his computer.

Xander nodded before cracking his neck making few pops. Then Megatron entered. Xander glanced at him and made a respectful nod, "Lord Megatron."

Megatron nodded, "I hope that you are feeling well, Xander." He spoke.

Xander nodded, "Yes, I am fine." He spoke, "Shockwave just announce about my health is fine."

Megatron nodded, "Xander, I wish to speak with you, alone." He said.

Xander looks at him and nodded before teleporting on Megatron's shoulder. The warlord walks away leaving Shockwave with his work. Megatron walks through the halls, ignoring the Seekers walking by. He glanced over to Xander. The young hybrid was keeping quiet until Megatron spoke, "Tell me, Xander, why are you training so hard yet you are not satisfied."

Xander glanced over to him and spoke, "I want to surpass my strength in order to defeat Bloodblade."

"Bloodblade?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, Bloodblade, he is the leader of the Monstrums and the one who wields the sword made of the bones of the past Galatria leaders."

"He seems powerful." Xander shook his head, "He is not that powerful. He is only strong when he has the sword."

Megatron nodded before walking back to main quarter. Soundwave was working on the computer. Megatron enters, "Soundwave, have you located an artifact?"

Soundwave nodded before showing the location in the screen. Xander narrowed his eyes. There was something wrong, "Lord Megatron. May I ask: what artifact that you are looking for?"

"It is a Weapon Former." Megatron explains, "It is a multi-purpose tool which links to its wielder's neural transmissions, reconfiguring into whatever weapon or device is needed. Blades, cudgels, blasters if it can be thought of, it can replicate it within limits, of course."

Xander nodded, "Who are assign in this mission?"

"I and the High Officers are assigned as well as the DJD." Megatron spoke, "Autobots might come there and get the Energon Supplier. You must stay here with some of the Seekers." Xander nodded before teleported to his quarter aka his room. It was really big and he sleeps on the berth with a warm blanket.

Megatron walks away to get ready for the battle, the others came as well. Dreadwing, Shockwave, Knockout, Breakdown, Starscream, Soundwave, Tarn and his team are all ready for battle.

"Is everything ready?" he asked Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded and opens a groundbrige. Once he did, they were at a forest in Nevada. Once they did, they saw the Autobots also looking for the same artifact. And so the battle began. Megatron fought Optimus while the others fought the rest. Megatron would enjoy killing Optimus after he was rejected as a Prime. As they battle, they heard three roars.

"Predacons!" Starscream screams as he dodged a stream of fire from Predaking. Darksteel and Skylynx came and attacked any Decepticons or Autobots. The battle was fierce and none of the three tribes are winning. Predaking transforms in his alt mode and attacks Megatron.

"You will pay for letting my brethrens die!" Predaking roared before punching Megatron. As the battle continues, the sky turns dark and lightning started flashing with a clash of thunder. Then they heard a deep dark amused chuckle. They all stop and turn to see a giant reptile wearing armor as well as a wolf next to him.

"My, my, what do we have here?" the reptile smirk. He turns to the wolf, "What do you think of them, Nightscar?"

The wolf name Nightscar looks at them blankly and spoke, "They act as foolish pups fighting for food."

The reptile laughs, "True and it appears that three leaders are fighting like young brats."

Megatron glares at him, "And who are you?!" Megatron growled.

The reptile smirks, "Bloodblade." He spoke and the thunder sounds were heard. Megatron stops. He remembered that name from Xander. Megatron looks at him and spoke coldly, "You're Bloodblade the leader of the Monstrums."

Bloodblade smirks, "It appears that my _son_ did escape." He said darkly.

Megatron's optics widens a bit. Xander is Bloodblade's son? Why didn't tell him? Probably a father and son battle issue. Megatron watches him carefully, "And why do you come here, Bloodblade?" he spat.

Bloodblade smirks again and spoke, "Oh, just watching you all die so that no one can stop me from taking over the whole dimension."

"What is he talking about?" Bulkhead asked, readied his blaster.

"I don't know but I don't like this Bloodblade's attitude." Wheeljack readied his katanas.

Bumblebee made some beeping sounds saying: **_How does Megatron know him?_**

Arcee shook her head, "I don't know but Megatron sure does know him." She spoke.

Optimus looks at Bloodblade carefully as he readied his cannon. Predaking doesn't know what is going on but he wants to kill Megatron and Optimus after he deals with this Bloodblade person. Darksteel and Skylynx transforms next to the predacon king as they look at Bloodblade.

Bloodblade looks at Predaking, "My, it looks like we miss killed a predacon," he looks at Darksteel and Skylynx, "Make that two."

Predaking glares at him, "What do you mean **_miss killed_**?!" he growled. Bloodblade smirk grew wider.

"Don't you know? The great cataclysm that killed the original predacons back on Cybertron."

Shockwave realizes, "You're the one who created the Great Cataclysm to end all predacons." He answered making Bloodblade smirk.

"Yes and it appears there was a scientist that created three more that would soon to be extinct."

Predaking growls at him. He already wanted to kill this Bloodblade so badly but then when Bloodblade looks at Megatron and Optimus, "Well, two old friends back together. It is a pity that _you_ didn't get to be Prime." He said to Megatron. Megatron and Optimus' eyes widen in shock and suspicious. How did he know that?

Bloodblade looks at the two with fake innocent, "Oh, of course you didn't became Prime after your _little speech_ with the council." He said and that made Megatron's energon boil. How dare he say that to him?!

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked, narrowing his eyes at Bloodblade. The Monstrum leader smirks and said that made everyone shock.

"I was the one that made sure that Megatron would never be Prime!"

Everyone was shock to hear that. Megatron was supposes to be Prime and if it wasn't for Bloodblade the war should never existed!

"You prevented me to become Prime!?" Megatron roared in anger.

"You were but I made sure that you didn't." Bloodblade smirks evilly.

"Why would you do that?" Optimus spoke a bit angrily.

"To get rid of the competition and making sure that your species must go extinct like the predacons." Bloodblade grins before summoning a huge sword. The sword's blade was made of gold while the hilt was made by black bones with a red ruby in the center. Then suddenly they heard hisses and growls. Coming out from the undergrowth were more Monstrums but they were different. They were Omega class. There were Monstrum Attackers and Fliers. The Defenses looks like they are wearing big heavy armor and their head looks like a mixture of a human with a horn helmet their eyes were small but they are red. Then there were slender Monstrums. They were black with green swirl markings with greenish red eyes. Camouflagers.

They all hissed and growled at them. Bloodblade smirks and ordered, "ATTACK!"

All the Monstrums roared and attacked the Transformers. The three tribes battled them. They had a hard time since there were too many of them. The Camouflagers were difficult to fight. They can blend into their every surrounding. The Defenses were too hard to fight. Their armors were too hard to penetrate.

Megatron tries to kill them but they were soon healed but Megatron pushed them away. He wanted to kill Bloodblade for making him a fool in his planet!

Megatron made it to Bloodblade and raised his blade and was ready to end him but Bloodblade blocks his attack with his sword. Bloodblade pushes him away before attacking. Bloodblade swings his sword and Megatron blocks it but Bloodblade was too fast. Optimus came to help him but a Nightscar came with two sharp swords ready. The two battle while Megatron battles Bloodblade.

Bloodbldae was able to make Megatron to lose balance. Megatron's was lying flat on the ground. Bloodblade pointed his blade right in front of Megatron's face before lifting it with an evil wicked grin, "Say hello to your brethrens in the Well!" he yelled.

Megatron's optics wide in shock when the blade was about to stab him in his spark but suddenly a red electrical chains came and grabbed Megatron by the wrist, while not hurting him, and pulls him away and the blade stabbed the ground. Bloodblade glares forward to a rocky hill to see Xander, with electrical chains in his back, bringing Megatron back on his feet. Xander has his hands buried in his pocket as he looks at his _father_ blankly.

Bloodblade looks at his _son_ with a wicked grin, "Well, if it isn't my long lost **_son_** , Xander!" Bloodblade mocks. Xander continues to stare at him blankly, "How you been? Have you been a bad boy?"

"Cut the sweet talk Bloodblade," Xander said coldly, "You're here to watch them all die."

Bloodblade just smirk and shook his head, "You are always the brightest of all Monstrums." He said, "You could've ruled with me but instead you choice Andreus side over your own father!"

"You were never been my father." Xander spoke as he summons his sword chains, "And I would never join you."

Bloodblade glares at him and readied his blade, "Then you will die!" he roared.

Xander's eyes glowed, covering the whole eyes, and yelled, " ** _Ka Nazu!_** " he slams his weapons to the ground creating a red electrical force that blinded the Monstrums. As it clears, Xander and the Transformers were gone. Bloodblade growls and roared, "Xander!" his roar echoed through the dark sky as thunder clash.

* * *

Xander teleports everyone to a cliff, Xander made his weapons vanish before looking at the three tribes blankly. The Autobots, Predacons and Decepticons looked at him in shock.

"How did you do that?" Smokescreen asked in awe.

"It was just a simple teleportation spell." Xander answered, "You probably need some answers."

"Yes," Megatron said, "You did not tell me about the leader being your father."

"Forgive me, my lord, but this battle is between me and my father and I did not wish you all to be involved." He said before turning, "I should take my leave."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Breakdown asked.

Xander glanced at him and nodded, "Yes, this battle isn't yours. It is mine and I should never let you all be involved."

Megatron looks at the hybrid and walks over to him, "This isn't your battle, Xander." He said. Xander looks at the Warlord, "This is also ours."

Xander looks at Megatron, "Why?"

"Because your _father_ will pay for what he did to me and Cybertron." Megatron spoke.

Xander raised an eyebrow and watched as Dreadwing steps in, "I too, would join in this battle of yours."

"You would do this for me?"

"Yup," Breakdown steps in, "You are part of the Decepticons." He nudged Knockout.

"Yeah, even though you are scary." Knockout said. Soundwave looks at him and nodded. Tarn also joins in along with his team. Shockwave also joins in. They all turn to Starscream. He just crosses his arms and turns. Breakdown elbows him and gave him a glare. Sighing in annoyance, Starscream agreed.

"May we be assistance in this battle?" Optimus steps in as well as the others.

"You would join us after what we- I've done?" Megatron's optics widen in shock.

"It wasn't your fault," Optimus spoke, "You would've been Prime if it wasn't for Bloodblade."

"Kind of think about it; how did Bloodblade made Megatron not be Prime?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bloodblade must've used a Trickster Spell." Xander explains, "It shows its victims false dreams and visions. Bloodblade must've used it so that the Galatrias won't ask for help."

"Wait, he knows magic?" Smokescreen asked.

"More importantly, what's a Galatria?" Wheeljack asked.

Xander sighs as he begun to explain everything to them just like how he explains it to the Decepticons. Once he was finished, the Autobots and Predacons were shock to hear all those information.

"So you're telling us that Bloodblade is searching for a little girl with blue eyes who is the key to a gate that can give anyone unlimited power." Bulkhead repeated in shock.

"Yes but the child could be anyone." Xander explains, "She is part human means I can't sense her aura and if those Monstrums are kidnapping the other little girls then negativity form their parents' grief would make them stronger."

"Is there any hints that can give us a clue about the kid?" Wheeljack asked.

"There is," Xander said, "The child has a blue rose birthmark on her right shoulder."

"Maybe Agent Fowler must've have files of little girl with that birthmark." Arcee steps in, "If we can find about any information it is gotta be in those files."

Optimus nodded before looking at Predaking and his two subjects, "Are you joining in this battle?"

"Indeed," Predaking spoke coldly, "I would join this battle so I can have the power to restore the predacon race."

They all looked at each other and nodded. They agree if they find the little girl, they all look at Xander, "So, it is settled." Optimus said.

Xander before realizing, "I almost forgot," he snaps his finger to revile the Weapon Former **(It resembles to a Decepticon Hunter Weapon but color red with blue)**. Everyone was shock to see that.

"Xander, how are you able to find it?" Megatron asked.

"Galatrias are also talented in finding lost artifacts." Xander spoke. Megatron hold it and spoke, "Energon Blade!" an energon blade appeared and Megatron swings it to a boulder causing it to split in half.

Everyone was amazed before looking at each other and nodded. Optimus touches his helm, "Ratchet, I request a groundbridge."

A groundbridge opens and they all entered. Megatron looks at Xander, "It is best for you to tag along in order to find the key."

Xander nodded and teleported at Megatron's shoulder. Megatron looks at Optimus, "I believe I owe you an apology." He outstretches his servo to Optimus. Optimus made a small smile before shaking it. As they let go, the two, plus Xander, entered the groundbridge as it closes behind them.

And now, the game is set. The race to the key is now beginning.

* * *

 **enderdragonprincess** **helped me with those ideas of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Gabriel for the songs I need.**

 **Song of the Sea:** watch?v=q6wVijh2n9g

 **Simple and Clear:** watch?v=8s_gJjh9uPY

 **MMM thanks for the ideas of Rango but Gustav with powers bad idea and Gabriel thanks for the ideas too and I am not certain when will I post them and also what is the bad guy's name in the tremor crossover and also he**

 **Characters:**

 **(Russetstar) Knightmare: /art/Knightmare-Full-Body-370379538**

 **(Russetstar) Iceclaw: /art/Iceclaw-375170885**

 **(Russetstar) Phoenix: /art/Phoenix-The-Dracon-336513111**

 **(Russetstar) Knightfang: /art/Unsheathed-Sword-305452851**

 **(Russetstar) Demon and Sparta: /art/Teacher-And-Student-347884732**

 **(Russetstar) Tick Tack: /art/Tick-Tack-299731360**

 **(Russetstar) Crow: /art/Crow-252395530**

 **(Russetstar) Hybrid: /art/Hybrid-267874560**

 **(Russetstar) Nitewolf: /art/Predacon-OC-Nitewolf-386988958**

 **(Russetstar) SilverTide: /art/SilverTide-457123463**

 **(Russetstar) Viper: /art/Viper-457116353**

 **(Russterstar) Mudfang: /art/Mudfang-376515132**

 **All those characters belong to Russterstar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: New Life 2**

Ratchet was shock to see Decepticons and Predacons. Optimus explains everything to him and making the old medic shock even more. Agent Fowler was too shock as well but he helped out. He gives them the files of the missing little girls and the ones that didn't aren't missing. Xander uses his magic to find the little girl with the blue rose birthmark but none of them has it. Soundwave use the Decepticon computer to listen to the Police Radios about the missing girls reports. The Decepticons and Autobots may still hold a grudge but they keep their distances and respect. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee were out somewhere. Megatron, Optimus and Predaking would ask Xander **(he is standing at the platform)** some questions about how to defeat the Monstrums.

"The only way to defeat an Omega Monstrums is to remove the Galatrias that are trapped in them." Xander explains, "The Defenses have hard armor that cannot be penetrated and the only way to break it is too have heavy weapon."

"What kind of weapon?" Optimus asked.

"It can't be any sharp weapons. It has to be a hammer or a mace." Xander explains.

"And what about those Camouflagers," Megatron asked, "They can't be seen by the naked optic."

"The only way to know that they are there is to feel the vibration beneath the ground." Xander explains, "Three Galatria clan can do it and those are Earth, Forest and Metal Galatrias that can feel the vibrations beneath the earth."

"Interesting…and do you feel them?" Predaking asked.

"I can sense their presence." Xander crosses his arms, "It isn't hard to sense them if you are a Galatria but if you are not. Then you can smell, listen or feel their vibration."

They nodded and Xander felt unknown presence coming, "Optimus?" Optimus looks at him, "You didn't tell me you have three humans coming here?"

"You can sense them?" Optimus asked.

"Yes and why do you have them?"

"It's the rules," Ratchet said, "If a human sees us then we have to bring them and be his or her guardian."

Xander looks at him blankly, "You could've erased their memory. I know how to make an amnesia potion." He explains blankly.

They all stared at him in surprise. Xander looks at them blankly, "What?"

"You can do that?" Tarn asked, coming over to them.

Xander just nodded, "Yes, it is really easy to make."

"We don't need that potion, Xander." Optimus said, "It is alright for us to have humans as our friends."

Xander rolled his eyes, "If you say so…" he mutters out. They heard Bulkhead's horn and they turn to see the three entering.

"YOU LET 'CONS AND PREDACONS IN THE BASE, WHY?" They heard a girl shriek from inside Bulkhead. They all turn to see three humans, two teenagers a boy and girl and a kid that is a boy.

Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead transforms and Xander silently come down without them noticing. Xander reads the minds of the three humans. He got the names of the three humans. The first was the sixteen year old male name Jackson Darby second was the fifteen year old female name Miko Nakadai and the last was the twelve year old male name Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel.

Miko looks at Megatron and Predaking with wide eyes before looking at Bulkhead, "What's the reason for them being here?!" she asked Bulkhead.

"Look, Miko, the reason is that Megatron was supposes to be the new Prime." Bulkhead tries to explain.

"Megatron was supposed to be Prime?" Raf asked backing away from them and towards Bumblebee.

"I know, shocking right?" Arcee asked, "Turns out, someone prevented him from being the Prime and making him start the war."

"And who is the one that cause Megatron to lead the war?" Jack asked, looking at Megatron warily.

"An alien name Bloodblade is the one who did it." Optimus answered.

"Bloodblade? What kind of alien is that?" Miko asked.

"He's the leader of the Monstrums." Arcee answered, "He wanted our kind to be extinct like how he did to the predacons."

"Wait…he's the one who made all the predacons extinct long ago?" Jack asked in shock.

Arcee nodded and the three looks at Predaking, "And why is he here?" Miko pointed out.

"He's here because he wants his race back." Bulkhead answered backing away from the Predacon King.

"One question," Raf interrupts, "Who told you this?"

"An alien hybrid name Xander told us." Megatron spoke, scaring the three humans.

"An alien hybrid," Raf asked curiously. He never heard or seen one before.

"He is part Monstrum and Galatria." Ratchet steps in.

"What's a Galatria?" Jack asked.

Optimus explains what Xander told them in the cliff. The three were shock to hear that. Xander was hidden in the shadow of Megatron. He didn't show himself until he needed too.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow…wow!" Miko came forward, "You're telling us that there is an alien hybrid in our base that knows this!"

Optimus nodded, "Yes and he has been here since you got here."

"So where is this scary and freaky alien anyway?" Miko huffs as she puts her hands on her waist.

That's the cue. Xander comes out from the shadow of Megatron with his hand in his pocket and looks at the three humans blankly. Jack, Raf and Miko, who's mouth was hanging open, were shock to see him.

"I'm the _scary_ and _freaky_ alien you were talking about." Xander spoke plainly and coldly that sends shivers to the three humans' spines.

Miko looks at him in a gawking expression. She has never seen a good looking alien like him. She sees Jack a lot but Xander was way hot. Make that super hot. Xander raised an eyebrow as Miko continues to stare at him.

"It is wise for you to close your mouth or a fly might enter in and choke you to death." Xander spoke. To them is sounded like a threat.

Miko closes her mouth and looks at Xander, "You're an alien?" she asked.

Xander mentally sighs but spoke, "Yes, I am."

Miko smiles and spoke, "My name is-"

"Miko Nakadai," Xander spoke blankly. That surprised everyone, minus the Decepticons. The Autobots never told Xander the full names of their human companions.

Miko's eyes widen in shock, "How did you-" she was cut off when Xander continues.

"Age 15, you'd live in Tokyo with your parents with two purebred cats name Chi Chi and Ding Dong." He spoke, "You have a cousin name Shina Ayaka but she mysteriously disappeared one year ago. You went to the best school and took piano lessons from the age of three, but you found it all so boring and jumped at the chance to transfer to Jasper, Nevada. Once there, you quickly realized the brochure had lied about it being _the entertainment capital of the world_ , and soon piano lessons seemed pretty good in comparison. Your guardian is Bulkhead."

Everyone blinks at him in amazement. Miko, on the other hand, was shock to hear that. Then Xander looks at Raf. The little 12 year old jumped in surprise when Xander looks at him, "Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel." Xander spoke. Raf was shock to hear Xander say his full name, "Age 12. Born into a large family, you often felt like the smallest member and been ignored by older family members even if you had to shout for attention. You've been able to understand digital code since you were three. Your guardian is Bumbleebee." Raf's mouth hangs open in shock to hear that and when Xander turns to look at Jack. He senses a hidden magical energy inside of the teenage human male.

Jack felt Xander bore a hole right through his vey soul. Xander spoke, "Jackson Darby. Age 16, you were raised by a single mother ever since you were a baby. Your father left for unknown reason. You work at KO's burger shop drive through and your customers…what the humans called… _mean_."

Jack blinks in shock, "Wow…how did you know this?" he asked.

"Yeah! Did Agent Fowler tell you us?" Miko asked dreamily. She thinks Xander is really hot…which he is.

"No," Xander said coldly, "I simply read your minds." Xander walks over to Megatron.

Miko, Jack and Raf were shock to hear that, Miko was particularly amazed, "You can?!"

Sighing, Xander just turns and nodded, "Cool! So that means you are like a Jedi!" she exclaims. Xander just raised a brow. He doesn't know what a Jedi is since he wasn't here for a long time and he was reading books to know about the humans and their ridicules things.

" _Humans,_ " Xander thought plainly while he rolled his eyes.

"I bet you can mind control your enemies. Oh! Maybe you can use it to skip school or maybe-" Miko was suddenly stops when Xander snaps his fingers. A red mist swirled around her before disappearing. Her smile was still in place but she couldn't move or even blink. They all looked at her before looking at Xander.

"Uh…what did you do to her?" Jack asked as he waved his hand in front of Miko's face.

Xander looks at him with no emotions, "I simply made her stop talking." He said before looking at the Autobots, "Is she always like this?"

"Sadly, yes. Miko maybe an annoyance but she shows greatness." Ratchet answered with his face focusing in his computer. Xander shrugs before walking away to meditate at the roof.

"So…how long will it last?" Raf asked as he pokes Miko's leg.

Xander continues walking away, "It only last if I feel like undoing it," Xander teleports to the roof and meditates.

* * *

Val **(wearing a blue one piece swim suit)** was swimming at the ocean with Aquarius. It was her turn to take care of Val. all the predacons and Dinobots have schedules to take care of Val. they agree and some wants to take care of Val now. They were near an unknown island that was filled with beautiful plants. There are hidden enrgons inside that island and like Isola Vita it has trees that make it invisible for any tracking device to find and it also has a fog. For some reason this island somehow was connected to Val. It was filled with mysteries like Isola Vita. It also has many sea stacks that might sink any ship if it gets lost in the fog.

Diamond Silk said that would make a perfect second island for the Predacons to live. They call it Isola Di Speranza. Val and Aquarius swim farther away from the island so they can discover new underwater energons. They were close to an island that has some buildings but they decided to be at a beach farther away from the buildings. They decided to take a rest near a coral reef.

Kirit, Monica and Speckles stayed behind because they wanted to play with the sparklings. Well, mostly Speckles and Kirit, Monica was napping with some adult predacons. Echidna should've come too since she can turn herself into a magical necklace. Turns out, Echidna is a quadruple changer. She can turn into her alt, beast, a dragon or a necklace. Like Mystica, she is also magic and she and Mystica are the only ones who are quadruple changers. And they are very dangerous but not to the predacons or their friends but to their enemies.

Val dives down underwater. She saw Aquarius playing an icy blue harp that Coldin made out of ice. It will never melt since it was made by magic. Aquarius was sitting at a mini cliff with many corals and fishes swimming by. Val swims over to her and sits on Aquarius lap. She listens to Aquarius's beautiful music and she was even humming it as well. Aquarius has the most beautiful voice that the predacons had ever heard. Like her foster mother, she loves to sing.

"What are you singing Aquarius?" Val asked innocently.

Aquarius stops playing and smiles down at Val, "A song that my carrier, Saphira, had sang to me when I was just a sparkling."

"Really?" Val asked.

Aquarius nodded, "Ever since my creators left me as an egg. Saphira took me in as her own sparkling. I would always call her carrier because she took good care of me." She smiles as those memories of her and Saphira, "And when I couldn't sleep, she would sing me a lullaby."

Val looks at her in wonder, "Can you sing Saphira's lullaby?" she asked hopefully.

Aquarius smiles and nodded before strumming her harp slowly and beautifully. She then began to sing:

 **Between the here, between the now**

 **Between the north, between the south**

 **Between the west, between the east**

 **Between the time, between the place  
**  
 **From the shell  
A song of the sea  
Neither quiet nor calm  
Searching for love again  
My love**

Sea creatures stopped on what they are doing and swim over to Aquarius. Val sits closer to Aquarius as she continues to sing. Dolphins came close and started dancing around the two. Aquarius plays her harp and sings. An unknown figure swims closer to the two as it listens to Aquarius's singing.

 **Between the winds, between the waves  
Between the sands, between the shore  
From the shell  
A song of the sea  
Neither quiet nor calm  
Searching for love again**

 **Between the stones, between the storm  
Between belief, between the sea  
I am in tune**

As she finished, Val cheers for her as well as the Dolphins. Aquarius smiles at her. Then something came close to them and scared away the fishes. The two turned around and saw a huge mechanical dolphin. It was brown with yellow eyes and black stripes. It looks at them before resurfacing. Curious, Aquarius picks up her trident and her harp and transforms into her beast form. She puts Val on her back before swimming up. Once they did, they follow the dolphin towards the direction of Isola Di Speranza that was hidden in the fog. It somehow knows how to maneuver the sea stacks.

It reaches to the island before transforming to a beautiful cybertronian femme. Val and Aquarius were shock to see that. She was really tall. She's even taller than Aquarius. She has brown armor with yellow. And her metal skin has black stripes. She also has three small predacon bones as her necklace. She watches as Aquarius transforms into her alt mode with Val on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Aquarius asked.

The femme smiles and made a polite bow, "I am Zosia a Shaman." She spoke in an African accent.

"Shaman?" Aquarius asked.

She heard about a shaman. It is a person regarded as having access to, and influence in, the world of benevolent and malevolent spirits, who typically enters into a trance state during a ritual, and practices divination and healing. She learned it from Angel and Mystica.

Zosia smiles and nodded, "And what are your names?" she asked politely.

"I am Aquarius," Aquarius points a single servo claw at Val, "And this is Valentina Rosalina Grady."

"Val for short, Ms. Zosia," Val chirps out.

Zosia looks at Val and smiles, "It is a very beautiful name, Val." she went over to Aquarius and gently pats Val's head with her yellow claw servo. Val giggles and holds Zosia's servo.

"Tell me, Zosia, what species of predacons are you?" Aquarius asks.

Zosia chuckles gently, "I am neither predacon nor cybertronian. I am once a human who transfer her soul in this body."

The two looked at her in shock. She transfers her soul to a cybertronian body?

"How?" Aquarius asked in shock and wonder.

Zosia looks at her a smile, "Not too long ago, I was once a human working as a scientist with my two friends. We discovered new things and made things that can help humanity but it soon all change when bad people came for our knowledge. We escape and gone to our separate ways. I stayed hidden in Africa. I discovered a cybertronian metal and created my new body to protect my home for a long time and that is why I transfer my soul to this body." She explains.

The two nodded and Val asked, "Who are your friends, Ms. Zosia?"

Zosia smiles and answered, "Their names are Alma and Anna Heart."

Val gasps in shock. Zosia knows her mommy! "You were my mommy's friend!" Val squeals happily. Zosia nodded with a smile.

"Yes and I can tell that you are Alma's daughter."

"How is that?" Aquarius asked.

"Because, I can see it in her eyes," She answered with a kind smile. Aquarius smile back and nodded. Then Zosia's smiles faded as she felt something or someone here

"Is there something wrong, Zosia?" Aquarius asked, noticing Zosia's expression change.

"There's someone here," she spoke before walking away. Curious, Aquarius follows Zosia with Val on her shoulder. They walked at the edge of the beach and saw a cave. Aquarius saw movement and took out her trident and activates her mask.

Zosia lifted her arm to stop her, "Don't attack," she spoke, "She is weak and lost." Zosia enters the cave.

"She?" Aquarius wonders before disarming herself and follows Zosia. Aquarius was able to catch up to Zosia. As they reach to the end, they heard a weak groan. Zosia snaps her claw and a ball of light appeared. They got a clear view of the femme.

She was a cybertronian. She has a sky blue armor and has yellow highlights. She appears to be the same height as Diamond Silk but shorter. Her sky blue optics flickered at them weakly as she tries to get up. Zosia comes forward to the femme. The femme backs away weakly. She doesn't know who they are and she was scared.

She almost falls but Zosia caught her just in time. The femme looks at her with wide eyes. Zosia made a friendly smile, "It is alright," Zosia hushed as she strokes the femme's helm, "You are safe."

The femme looks at her tiredly before collapsing to unconsciousness. Zosia picks her bridal style, "She needs help."

Nodding, Aquarius touched her helm and said, "Foxtrot, we need a groundbridge. It is urgent." A ground-bridge opens behind them. They all entered while Zosia carried an unconscious femme in her arms.

* * *

The femme flutters her optics and found herself in a room lying on a berth. It was bright and clean. She sits up and rubs her helm before looking at herself sadly.

" _It wasn't a dream._ " The femme sighs sadly.

" _Are you alright?_ " a male voice asked echoed in the room. The femme jumps and looks around for the voice. She sits on the edge and looks around, " _Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you._ "

The femme looks around before asking in a beautiful Japanese accent, "Who…who are you?"

" _My name is Mercury, the ship._ " He said.

"The…ship?" the femme asked in confusion.

" _Yes, you are inside of me._ " He explains, " _You were in stasis for few solar cycles or what human's say you've been out for two weeks._ "

The femme's optics widen in shock. She was out for that long?! The femme almost faint when a tentacle came from behind and caught her. She turns around and saw Mercury's tentacle caught her. She smiles and sits up as Mercury withdraws his tentacle.

"Arigato," the femme smiles at him.

" _Dōitashimashite,_ " he spoke.

The femme raise a _brow_ , "You understand Japanese?" she asked.

" _Yes, I actually learn it form the World Wide Web._ " He answered, making her giggle, " _What it is your name?_ "

"Shina Ayaka."

" _That's a beautiful name._ "

Shina smiles, "Arigato," she then realize, "Mercury? What am I?"

" _You are a cybertronian femme._ " He answered, " _Zosia said that you were once a human that somehow have your mind transfer in that body._ "

"Zosia?" Shina asked.

" _Yes. She too is like you but she transfer her soul instead of her mind._ " Mercury explains, " _She also said that since it was only your mind. You can return back to your human body._ "

Shina's eyes widen in happiness, "I can!" she almost yelled.

" _Yes but there might be a problem,_ " Mercury said and making Shina worry, " _Due to fact you are transfer by the mind, your body is disconnected and cannot be found and also we don't know whether your body is healthy or…damage._ " Shina looks at him with wide optics before remembering the bus accident when she was coming home. She felt pain until she was soon in a coma.

Shina looks at the ground sadly, "I don't think my body is alright." She whispered. Mercury can tell she was feeling sad, "My body suffered an accident in the bus." Shina covers her face with both of her hands silently cries. Mercury felt bad for her until he was called by someone.

" _I'll be right back,_ " he said, " _I promise to return._ " Shina removes her hands and few energon tears fell. She nodded and she could tell Mercury left. Shina looks at herself sadly.

" _I'm forever like this?_ " Shina thought. She has been in many hardships since she was little, her parents' death, her abusive uncle forcing her to do the chores and getting almost killed. Shina wipes few of her energon tears away and sighs sadly. Then someone entered. Shina turns and saw a lavender cybertronian femme with a tray. The tray has a blue glowing cube and some advance doctor supplies.

"Hello," She greeted with a kind smile. She puts the tray on the desk and looks at Shina, "How are you feeling?"

Shina just nodded, "I'm fine, arigato." Shina smiled. The femme nodded and took out what appears to be an injection. There was a light blue liquid inside. Shina felt a bit nervous seeing that.

"Don't worry." the femme said, "This is a special energon that can stabilize your energon inside of you." She assured. Shina nodded and outstretches her arm. The femme injects the energon inside of Shina. It tingles inside but Shina ignores it. After it was all gone, the femme gives Shina an energon cube.

"Here, you must be hungry after your stasis." She offered her the cube. Shina hesitated but she took the cube.

She doesn't know how to eat it but instincts told her to drink it. Shina drinks the energon like how she drinks tea. It tasted sweet and refreshing. After she was done, the cube was gone. Shina felt relieved and happy. The femme took out a flash light, "Lie down."

Nodding, Shina lies down at the berth as the femme checks on Shina's eyes, "Before you turn into a cybertronian femme, did you have any sickness? Like a cold or an eye damages?"

"No, I was always been healthy until the accident." Shina said sadly.

The femme nodded, "Yes, Mercury told us the accident that happen to you." She said before turning of her light. Shina got up and looks at the femme.

"My name is Shina Ayaka by the way."

The femme nodded, "My name is Sage. I am the Medic in this ship."

Shina nodded, "Sage-san," Sage looks at her, "Are there more of cybertronian here?"

The femme nodded, "Yes, but there are others called predacons and dinobots." Sage explains before going to a computer and types something.

Shina was confused, "Sage-san? What are predacons and dinobots?"

Sage looks at her and answered, "Well, Dinobots were once regular cybertronians until they were experimented by a mad scientist name Shockwave. Predacons, on the other servo, are a faction/race of ancient Cybertronian beasts." Shina listens to Sage as she continues to explain, "Predacons were the largest Cybertronians to be born from the Well of All Sparks, emerging from its depths on the final day of the genesis of Cybertron's original populace. Enormous, savage, and beastly in form, these creatures were once among the mightiest beings on Cybertron, second only to the last surviving members of the Thirteen." Sage then sighs, "However, tragedy struck their kind during a disaster known as the Great Cataclysm, in which dire circumstances rendered the entire race extinct."

Shina was shock to hear that information, "But, luckily, there were survivors in the Great Cataclysm."

"How many?"

Sage thinks and answered, "About 960, 999 predacons. More are being cloned, and Dinobots are only seven." Shina's eyes widen in shock to hear that.

Then the doors open again to revile a black femme. "Sage? How is our guest?" the black femme asked coming over to Shina.

"She is fine Diamond Silk. She just needed rest and some energon."

Diamond Silk nodded and looks at Shina, "And how are you feeling, my dear?"

"I feel fine, arigato for helping me." Shina bowed slightly.

Diamond nodded with a smile, "You had us worried there. We thought you were offline but you were just out of energon and whoever did this to you didn't do so well with the energon." Diamond explains, "By the way, who did this to you?"

Shina closes her optics and thinks, "I…I don't remember much but I remember was a man with scars on his face."

Diamond nodded before looking at the door, "Do you want to meet our friends?" Shina nodded before carefully coming down. Mercury helps her with his tentacles. Mercury gently sets her down and Shina carefully walks out. Diamond helps her and Sage continues her work, "Take care, Sage." Diamond said as she leads Shina out.

"Arigato, Sage-san," Sage waved before going back to work. Diamond leads Shina to the halls of Mercury's. Shina looks at the halls in awe to see how big the Mercury is. They made it to what appears to be a control room. There was an orange femme with a lavender mechanical fox with two tails.

"Foxtrot, our friend is awake," Diamond said. Foxtrot turns from the computer and sees Shina, "Shina this is Foxtrot. She's our engineer and scientist."

"Konichiwa, Foxtrot-san," Shina smiles and bowed slightly.

"Greetings," she spoke plainly before turning back to the computer. Diamond leans over to Shina, "Sorry about that. She is not found with new people." She spoke softly. Shina nodded and looks at the fox that was looking at them, "That's Daisy, Foxtrot's sparkeater." Shina waves with a friendly smile. Daisy tilts her head before going to sleep.

"She seems nice." Shina said.

Diamond chuckles a little, "Wait till you see her out of her leash." Diamond said before leading Shina outside. Once they did, Shina adjusted her optics in the ray of light. Once she did, she gasps in amazement when she saw many mechanical mystical creatures. They were everywhere, in the sky, in the water and even the ground. Diamond helps Shina walks over to a sapphire blue femme and an icy blue femme. They were bigger than her and Diamond.

"Shina, this is Queen Saphira of the Predacons and her foster daughter Princess Aquarius." Diamond introduced.

Saphira gives her a friendly smile, "Hello, Shina, how are you feeling?"

Shina looks at her and smiles, "I am alright. Arigato for saving me," She bows politely.

"You are welcome," Saphira said, "I am glad that you are alright."

Shina nodded before looking at their home, "Um…if it's alright, Saphira-sama, but can I have a tour around your island?"

"But of course." Saphira smiles, "After all you are our guest and you need to know our home after what you have been through." She looks at her adopted daughter, "Aquarius, would you mind giving our new friend a tour of the island?"

Aquarius nodded and grabs Shina's servo gently, "Follow me." She said with a gentle smile. Shina nodded and Aquarius shows Shina around the island. Aquarius shows Shina the Rainbow Falls. That place has many waterfalls that have mini rainbows. Many water predacons lived there to swim and it is also a _kiddy_ pool for the sparklings. Shina was amazed and saw few predacons waved at her. Shina smiles and waves back.

Then a black and white femme came out of the water. She is twice the size as Shina and she is beautiful. She comes over to Shina and outstretches her webbed servo, "Hello," she spoke in a kind and melodic tone.

Shina smiles and shook the femme's servo, "Konichiwa," they both let go and Aquarius introduces them.

"SilverTide, this is Shina. Shina this is SilverTide an Orca predacon."

"Nice to meet you Shina," SilverTide **(belongs to Russetstar)** smiles.

"Likewise," the three giggled before Aquarius shows Shina around. They went to the Serpent Kingdom. There, they saw Echidna and her daughters and also many different serpent predacons.

"Wow…" Shina awed. Then Echidna came over with her daughters. She turns into her alt mode and looks at Shina.

"Aqua…who is she?" Echidna looks at Shina curiously.

"This is Shina, the human who was turn into a cybertronian." Aquarius explains.

"Ah, I remember." Echidna said, "My name is Echidna, Queen of all serpent predacons. And these are my daughters Naja, Ivory and Ebony."

"Hi!" the three greeted unison.

"Konichiwa Echidna-sama, Naja-hime, Ivory-hime and Ebony-hime," Shina bowed politely, earning kind smiles from the serpents. Then she meets Hydrous and his pack. Shina was amazed to see so many predacons. Shina and Aquarius were in a beach that has 7 huts of different shapes and sizes. Shina saw what appears to be a Dinobot in the beach. It was a femme and she was swinging a huge sword back and forth like she was beheading someone. Then the other side was a femme that appears to be a Velociraptor. She was doing some amazing flips and agilities. Then there are males that are sparing each other from the other side. The femme Velociraptor saw her when she was doing her hand stand and jumps on her peds.

"Arma look! A new friend," She said cheerfully.

Arma stops swinging her sword and stabs it to the ground. Arma looks at Shina and said, "You're that human that turned into a cybertronian femme." Arma and Velociraptor went over to them. The mechs saw them and went over to them.

Shina looks at them in shock. They were really big to her. The Velociraptor femme came face to face with her and smiles at her, "Hi! I'm Starfleet! That's Arma, Grimlock, Slug, Snarl, Sludge and Swoop! What's your name?"

Shina blinks at her. Starfleet must be the hyper of the group, "My name is Shina."

"That's a pretty name! Don't you think Arma?" Starfleet nudges the femme Spinosaurus with her elbow.

Arma has her arms crossed and just shrugs, "It is pretty." She said, "So, how's your tour I Isola Vita?"

"It is very beautiful," Shina said, "I was amazed by your sword skills, Arma-san."

Arma just blinks at her. She doesn't like nicknames but she knows about Japan's cultures and history. Sighing, Amra just nodded, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just showing Shina to you all. She was very curious about you all." Aquarius placed a gentle servo on Shina's shoulder. Arma was about to speak when suddenly Swoop came in front of Shina.

"Hi! The names Swoop." He spoke. He is trying to win her heart/spark. But, he isn't going to win Shina's since she doesn't even know him yet.

Shina looks at him awkwardly, "Uh…Konichiwa…"

Swoop was trying to find what to say in Japanese but sadly he didn't read them right, "Konichiwa!" he began, "Anata no kyaria wa... Shibōdesu."

Shina gasps in shock and disgust. As fast as lighting, Shina gave Swoop a sucker punch on the face. Swoop was sent flying to the ocean and crashed into the water. Arma burst into fits of laughter while Starfleet giggles. Grimlock, Slug, Sludge and Snarl were shock to see Shina's strength. Aquarius just smiles in relief. At least he didn't flirt with her or he'll get frozen. Arma calms down and placed her arm around Shina's shoulders, "I like you already!" she grins. Starfleet nodded with a grin.

"You're strong." Grimlock said in impressed.

Shina smiles and bowed, "Arigato. Gomen'nasai for hurting Swoop-san," she looks at the ocean to see Swoop trying to come up.

"Ah it's alright," Arma waved of, "I always punched him in the face usually he get a broken jaw or is place in stasis."

"You should show Shina the others!" Starfleet chirps, "They are in the Garden of Thousand Flowers."

Aquarius nodded, "Alright," she turns and guides Shina, "Come."

"Hai," Shina nodded as she follows the icy blue predacon. As they walk, Aquarius looks at Shina. She seems really happy and is getting use of her new body.

"Shina?"

Shina looks at Aquarius, "Hai Aquarius-hime?"

"What did Swoop say that made you upset?" she asked as they went to another road.

Shina huffed and spoke, "He called my Okaasan fat."

Aquarius giggled and nodded. Swoop was terrible at winning the sparks of femmes. When he tried to flirt with her, she would either freeze him or her brothers, Ying and Yang, would attack him. The two got their destination and saw a little girl making flower crown and she was protected by a wolf. The little girl saw them and smiles. She puts down her crown and rushes over to them. Aquarius smiles as she lowered her claw servo and Val got on and was lifted up.

"Shina, this is Valentina Rosalina Grady. The Predacon Princess," Aquarius gently pats Val on the head with one of her claw digits gently. Val giggles happily. Shina was amazed. She didn't know that the predacons have a human friend but she just smiled and bowed to Val.

"Konichiwa, Valentina-hime," She spoke gently. Val giggles again.

Then more human came, three. There was a female with pale skin and dark blue eyes and black hair. The first male has blonde hair and yellow eyes and the other has icy blue hair. Then others came, two dinosaurs and mini robot. They came over to them.

"Hello," the beautiful female spoke kindly, "I see that you are awake."

Shina nodded, "Hai and arigato for saving my life." She said, "I didn't know that the predacons have humans here."

The blonde male chuckle, "Well, me and Coldin, are not humans."

Shina looks at him with a questionable look, "Nani?"

The icy blue one answered, "The two of us are both aliens called Galatrias and Angel here is a creation." He points the female. Angel just gives Shina a wink. Shina smiles and nodded before asking, "And who are they?" she looks at the two small dinosaurs and the mini robot.

"That's Monica, Speckles and Kirit." Angel introduced. The little ones chirp at her happily. Shina smiles at them and nodded before wonder about the brown femme. She looks at Aquarius and asked, "Aquarius-hime? Do you know about that brown femme that caught me?"

Aquarius nodded, "Yes, Zosia is the one who caught you. She is at Sunset Cliff." She points at the north side, "She is there with Mystica. They are training their magic." She explains, "Why do ask?"

"Because I want to thank her for finding me," she said.

"Do you need assistance?"

Shina shook her head, "No, I just want to find her on my own." Aquarius nodded and Shina was able to activate the holoform wings and fly towards to the direction. As she flies, she could see the beauty of the island. There was so many life and peace. It was peaceful. Then she saw two figures in the cliff. She landed behind them and deactivates her wings. She looks up to see two beautiful femmes looking at her.

The yellowed eyes femme came close to her, "Greetings, Shina." She spoke in a gentle African voice.

Shina looks at her in shock, "How did you know my-"

"Diamond Silk Com linked me and told me everything." She said and gently places her servo on her chest and bowed slightly, "I am Zosia and this is Mystica my apprentice"

Mystica bowed at Shina before getting up, "Tell me, Shina, what you remembered before you turn into a cybertronian?"

Shina closes her eyes and thinks, she remembered going to the bus home and then something hit the bus. She didn't know how long she was out but when she woke up. She found herself in a weird place filled with mask men, except one. He has scars on his face. When Shina told them Mystica became dark and Zosia was shock.

"I know who this to you." Zosia spoke. Shina looks at her as Zosia went over the cliff and looks at the horizon, "Years ago, when I was a human. I was a scientist. I had two friends named Alma and Anna." Zosia walks over to the edge while looking at the horizon, "The three of us were suppose to create inventions that can help humanity from pollution and suffering but…our inventions were too great and it cause greed," Zosia sighs sadly.

Shina looks at her worriedly while Mystica became solemn, "Two men, named Renaldo Mortem and Leland Bishop became greedy with our inventions. They wanted us to make them a super soldier army." She turns and looks at Shina, "Shina, the one who did this to you was Leland Bishop or he called himself Silas. He made a Terrorist group called MECH".

"MECH?" Shina asked.

"It is an organization working in opposition to the United States government. They seek to create a _newer world order_ through the application of cutting-edge technology. Procuring such technology includes stealing it." Mystica explains coldly.

Zosia nodded, "He must've somehow got your mind in this form." She gestured Shina's form, "I can return you back to your body but it may cause damage and since you had an accident I don't think it's a good idea returning you back to your body."

Shina looks at the ground sadly but said, "Can you…well…heal body with magic?"

Zosia shook her head, "No, it is dangerous to use healing spell in a far distance." She explains, "Even though you are connected to your body. The healing process might cause changes in your body if healed in far distance."

Shina looks at her sadly and said, "What about my soul? Can it be transfer to here?"

Zosia nodded, "Yes, your mind is connected to your soul and it can come if I transfer your soul to your new body."

Shina looks down sadly and nodded, "Arigato." She whispers out. Zosia and Mystica looked at each other before looking at Shina. Zosia place her yellow claw servo on Shina's shoulder. Shina looks up at them. Zosia smiles at her.

"Shina, if you want, I can transfer your soul to your new body permanently so you can properly use it but you can think about it and we can search for your body." Zosia said.

Shina looks at her in wonder. Can she really be a cybertronian femme forever? Or find her body that was permanently damage. Shina sighs and said, "I'll think about."

Nodding, Zosia and Mystica take Shina to the Mercury. Shina stays in the berthroom where she had slept for two days and thinks for a while. Diamond Silk agreed that Shina should live here with her and her team because Shina been through a lot. Shina lies on her berth and looks at the ceiling. " _Should I do it or not?_ " she sighs mentally before getting up. She walks over to the door and Mercury opens it for, "Arigato, Mercury-kun."

" _Anytime,_ " Mercury said warmly, " _May I ask, where are you going?_ "

"I'm just going over to the Predacon Square to rest at the lake." Shina said before walking.

" _Stay safe,_ " Mercury said. Shina nodded before walking out of Mercury. She went out and saw it was dark. She activates her holoform wings and flies over to the dormant volcano. She saw many fireflies and orbs of light floating in the air to create light. She saw few predacons in their alt mode or beast mode walking a bit. She lands near the edge of the lake and sits down.

Shina looks at her reflection and sighs sadly, " _I don't know what to do._ "

Then suddenly, Aquarius, in her beast form, pops out of the water. Shina was startled but soon calms down when Aquarius turns into her alt mode, "Sorry." Aquarius apologizes before sitting at the edge next to Shina, "What are you doing here up so late?" she asked Shina.

Shina sighs, "I was just thinking that's all," she answered before looking at Aquarius, "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to have a night swim." Aquarius answered, "What a day."

Shina nodded, "Hai…"

"Hey, Shina?" Shina looks at Aquarius, "What is it like in your home, back when you were a human?"

"Well, for start, it is beautiful." Shina smiles, "I used to live in Japan, Tokyo with my parents. My Otosan was a ninja. He would teach me many tricks and skills in fighting and my Okaasan would teach me about herbs. It was great until they both die on a car crash. I had to live with my Ojisan and he is the worst. He's abusive and selfish. It was rough but I manage to leave and stayed at America and then I became this after the bus accident."

Aquarius felt sorry for and place a gentle servo and Shina's shoulder, "I feel your pain."

Shina looks at her in confusion, "When I was an egg, I never knew my creators. I was found and raised by Saphira. She took me under her wings and raised me as her own. I learn how to hunt, to fight and to survive. It was rough for me not to know my creators but I have Saphira and my foster brothers, Ying and Yang." Aquarius explains. Shina looks at her in shock. The two of them have the same pain and lose. Shina looks at Aquarius, "Gomen'nasai Aquarius-hime." She spoke softly.

Aquarius smiles and nodded before getting up, "Do you want a ride?" she turns into her beast form. Shina looks at her in shock until Aquarius nudges Shina to ride on her. Once Shina got on Aquarius's back, Aquarius summons two icy blue wings made of ice. Shina was amazed but soon cut off when Aquarius took off to the sky. Shina holds on to Aquarius as they fly farther away from Isola Vita and into the night sky. Shina looks at the sky in awe to see many stars shining down at them. She saw the moon so beautiful. They flew past many clouds and dives down. Shina was amazed to know that Aquarius can have this ability. They flew about three or four hours until they reach New York. They fly high in the air without people seeing them. They landed near a roof of a high building and looks at the people from bellow without getting seen.

"It's so beautiful out here." Shina smiles at the bright lights of the city. Aquarius nodded and sits on the floor gently.

"I always like it here." Aquarius sighs happily, "There are many lights that shine and music."

Shina looks at her in amusement, "You like music?"

Aquarius nodded, "Yes, I always like to hear them and also singing."

"I didn't know you can sing?" Shina sits next to her.

Aquarius chuckles, "I like too, do you want to hear?"

Shina nodded and Aquarius closes her eyes and began to sing:

 **You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me, and said,**

 **Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?**

Aquarius's song echoed to the city. Shina looks at her in wonder and amazement. Aquarius's voice sound like and angel. The humans from bellow stop what they are doing and listen to the song in wonder. They couldn't understand where the singing was coming from and decided to listen. Something in Shina spark wanted to sing to badly as Shina close her and listens to Aquarius's singing.

 **When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"**

Shina began to sing to.

 **Donna toki datte  
Zutto futari de  
Donna toki datte  
Soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni**

Aquarius looks at her in shock and amazement. Shina sings beautiful like her! Aquarius msiles and listens to Shina's song.

 **Urusai  
Toori ni  
Haitte  
Unmei no  
Kamen o tore**

The some humans from bellow recorded that song and wanted to send it to the world. Shina didn't know what happen but she felt great relief when she is singing.

 **Sakiyomi no shisugi nante  
Imi no nai koto wa yamete  
Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo  
Mirai wa zutto saki da yo  
Boku ni mo wakaranaki**

Aquarius looks at her with a smile before the two began to sing as duet and their combined voice sounded even more beautiful.

 **When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**

 **Hold me,  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

 **Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

As they finished, they could here humans cheering at the song. They looked at each other and smiled. The humans may not know who they are but they know only the song. Aquarius got up and said gently, "Let's go home."

Shina nodded and Aquarius transforms into her alt mode. Shina got on and Aquarius took off without getting seen but the two didn't realize that their song was being send to the World Wide Web.

Zosia was sitting at the beach late with Mystica meditating above the water. She was reading a datapad until she heard Aquarius's roar. The two look up to see Aquarius and Shina landing on the beach. Zosia got up while Mystica flies over to them. Shina gets off of Aquarius and walks over to Zosia, "Zosia-san, may ask if you can transfer my soul to my new body?"

Zosia looks at her and smiles, "Yes but you must come with me." Zosia's yellow eyes glowed and a flash of light consumes them and took them at the cliff. Shina was near the edge and Zosia was right in front of her. Mystica and Aquarius were farther away from them. Zosia comes forward, "Close your eyes and think of the reason why you want to have this new body."

Shina nodded and closed her eyes and imagine the purpose on why. She remembered having fun with her parents and her cousin, Miko. Then she remembers being rescued by Val, Aquarius, and Zosia. She was healed by Sage and Mercury. She made friends with all predacons and dinobots. She also made a great bond with Aquarius and felt that she and Aquarius were met to be best friends. Shina didn't realize that her spark-chamber was glowing. Zosia places her claw servo on Shina's forehead and her other in Shina's shoulder. Her servo glowed and Shina felt that she was feeling new power.

* * *

In MECH's secret base, Shina's body was in a room. She was covered in bandages and has an oxygen mask on. The monitor shows her heartbeat. There were some soldiers checking on her but they didn't realize that Shina's soul was coming out. Shina's soul is a sky blue color. She sits up before floating away. The monitor stops and shows that Shina's soul had just left, leaving her lifeless body behind. A MECH scientist rushed over to her and checks her pulse but there was none. He turns to the others and spoke, "Tell Silas that the project failed."

Nodding, three soldiers left while the other one picked up Shina's body bridal style and hides it, leaving no evidence. They didn't know that Shina's soul was flying fast like a rocket and towards Isola Vita.

The soul went to the cliff and went inside of Shina's new body. Her body glowed and Zosia let go. She backs away and then Shina's eyes snaps open to revile her whole optics were consumed by the blue light and then a sky blue fire like aura. Zosia, Mystica and Aquarius shield their eyes and about ten seconds. Shina was back to normal. Shina's looks at her servos and smiles. She is now one with her new body. She looks at her friends and smiled, "I am now one with the body."

They smiled and nodded, "Well, then we should rest up." Zosia spoke, "Tomorrow, you will train your new body and your ninja skills, if you're up for it?"

"I am," Shina nodded, "But, I want to change my name since I have a new body and a new beginning."

"And what is your new name?" Zosia asked curiously.

"Yunna," Shina smiles, "My name is now Yunna."

The three femmes nodded with a smile, "That is a beautiful name." Mystica agreed. Yunna nodded and then they all headed home for a long day's rest.

* * *

 ** _On the next day_**

Foxtrot was working on some files. Daisy was napping at the corner. Then Foxtrot heard someone calling her, "This Foxtrot, who is this?"

" _Hey Fox!_ " Owen's voice greeted. Fox sighs. It was just Val's Uncle Unit. Foxtrot looks at the screen and said, "What do you want?"

" _Can ya watch Val over night?_ " he asked, " _I have to take extra nightshift with Mike and Jay._ "

"What about Winchester and Johnson?" Foxtrot suggested.

" _They have to introduce the hybrids with very rich people._ " Owen explains, " _I would hire a sitter but you guys are capable to take care of her._ "

Foxtrot shook her head and sigh, "Very well. I will send a groundbridge near your home."

" _Great! And thanks again!_ " Owen calls off and the Foxtrot types in the coordinates of Val's home and the groundbrigde opens. Val came in with a bag and Honey in her arms. Kirit, Monica, Sif and Speckles came as well. Foxtrot closes the groundbridge and walks over to them, "How was your day, Val?"

"It was good," Val smiles, "How's Shina?"

"Shina is fine and she prefers to be called Yunna." Foxtrot explains, "Daisy," Daisy lifts her head up, "Take Val to the Magical Ground."

Nodding, Daisy lowers her head and Val, Speckles and Monica climbs up while Kirit flies. Sif decided to follow her. Daisy got up and runs out followed by Sif. Daisy and Sif run out of Mercury and runs through the trees and climbs up to a mountain. There, they find Mystica and Yunna standing in opposite direction. Zosia was standing at a platform. She looks at the two and spoke, "Begin!"

The two femmes charged. Mystica flies while Yunna runs. The two charged with servos filled with blue energy light. Their fist collided with each other causing a huge force to push them away. Val and her friends hold on as the force goes away. Once it did, Yunna outstretches her right arm at the side and two yellow light swirls around her arm before it turns into a katana. She points her katana at a floating Mystica. Mystica narrowed her eats and then her right hand summons a sword that has a silver dragon hilt.

The two charged again and their weapons clashed. Shina swings her sword at Mystica's but the hybrid blocks it. Then Mystica swings hers and Yunna back flips away. Val watched in awe as their blades dance together. Mystica and Yunna's blades started to glow and they clashed again but then energy like force came. Daisy was almost blown away but she held her grown as well as Sif. Val and the little ones hold on to Daisy's ears and looks at the scene. As the smoke clears, they saw Yunna and Mystica's swords are pointing at each other's throats. Zosia smiles and nodded. The two withdraw their weapons and made them disappear. Then Mystica started to glow blue. Her armor shifted and she had a new look **( /art/Mystica-s-upgrade-2-617366616).** Everyone, minus Zosia, awed at her.

"Mystica-san?" Mystica looks at Shina, "You look Kireina." Mystica nodded and looks at herself.

"I finally unlock the final form." Mystica sighs and looks at her friends, "We should probably head back. Saphira might want to know about Yunna staying here."

Nodding, they all headed back to the energon made castle where Saphira and her family live and also where the guards work and protect.

Yunna's life is starting too bright up and soon their adventure is already begun.

* * *

Xander was at the platform reading a book of Jurassic Park by Alan Grant. He was fascinated by it and wished to learn more about the Isla Nublar and Sorna. As he reads, he heard three engines coming in. he looks up from his book and saw Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee coming in with their humans. Xander rolled his red eyes and made the book vanish into flames. He didn't burn it but returned it back on where he barrowed it. Jack, Miko and Raf got off of their guardians as they transform. Miko saw Xander coming down and grins.

"Hey Xan! Did ya miss us?" Miko jokes.

Xander looks at her blankly and spoke, "No."

"Jeez, that's cold." Miko said.

"I only saw you three yesterday, why should I miss you?"

"He has a point," Raf agreed with Xander.

Jack nodded in agreement but then flinch when Megatron came in with Optimus and Ultra Magnus. They are still getting use to have Decepticons and Predacons at their base and also finding out about the Monstrums. Fowler is doing his best to find little girls with a blue rose birthmark but no luck. He searches through every file but nothing.

Xander bows at Megatron, "Lord Megatron."

Megatron nodded, "What did the human known as Fowler find about the child?"

Xander shook his head, "He didn't find a single child with that birthmark."

"How's it hard to find a little girl with a blue birthmark?" Jack asked. Xander placed his index finger at his chin and thinks. He then sighs in realization.

"I know why." All eyes were on him, "Aretha must've use a spell that can hide the birthmarks of her and her next generation."

"So you're saying that Aretha used a protective spell at her family?" Raf asked.

Xander nodded and then they heard beep from the computer. Ratchet answered, "What is it Agent Fowler?"

" _I found something that you all might need to see._ "

Everyone looks at the screen, "What did you find?" Optimus asked.

" _It's hard to explain but this is really bad stuff._ " Everyone looks at each other and nodded.

"We will be there, Agent Fowler, stay where you are."

" _Copy that,_ " and Fowler turns off his communication. Then Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx came in.

"What did the brown fleshy want?" Skylynx asked sourly.

Optimus looks at him, "Agent Fowler found something…deadly."

"Is it something I can use to hurt Skylynx?" Darksteel grins mischievously. Skylynx glares at him. He really wanted to kill him so badly but they need to be alive because they are the last predacons.

"I hope not," Xander mutters out before looking at the leaders, "We should find out what Fowler wanted us to see."

Nodding, Ratchet opens the groundbridge and before anyone could enter. Miko runs over to them, "Can I come?" she asked excitingly.

"No," Xander waves his hand and red mist swirls around Miko, making her freeze yet again. Xander cannot allow a human teen or child to interfere with the mission. Darksteel snickers at Miko. He finds it funny to watch her being frozen.

Xander looks at the two males sternly, "Stay here." He ordered coldly. The two nodded quickly before Xander and the others entered. Once they did, the groundbridge closes behind them. They saw Fowler looking at something at bellow at a ditch. He turns and looks at the giant formers and the hybrid.

"Glad you all made it." He said.

"What did you find, Fowler?" Optimus asked.

Fowler points below, "Take a look," Fowler said. They all went to edge and their optics widen in shock, minus Xander. They saw many trees were dead and the ground was dried up. There was some greenish blue goo on the ground. They carefully went down and inspect the surrounding.

"What did this?" Ultra Magnus mutters. Xander inspects the damages while Darksteel plans to push Skylynx at the greenish blue goo. Xander looks at his right to see a branch. He picks it up and tosses it to the goo. It sizzled like bacon before slowly melted away to nothingness. Xander watches blankly as it disappears while the others look at it in shock. Darksteel didn't try to push Skylynx at the goo but he will try to trip him.

"What in Primus…" Predaking mutters and then Xander got up.

"Something is not a thing." He said, "It is a creature that has a venomous breathe that can kill anything." He took out his right arm that was black and red mist forms a crystal orb. The greenish blue goo started to move and form into a snake. It enters the orb before it stops. Xander made it disappear and looks at everyone, "The creature that did this isn't from earth," they looked at each other and then at Xander.

"You're saying that there's another alien out here?" Fowler asked. Xander shook his head.

"No, it is not another but the creature lives at Cybertron." Xander explains.

"You're saying that it is one of ours?" Ultra Magnus asked in shock. He never recalled having a warrior that can do this. Xander shake his head again.

"No, it is not a cybertronian nor a Monstrum."

All optics was at him and Megatron spoke, "Then, who did this?"

Xander looks at Megatron and spoke, "It is…a Predacon."

* * *

 **Okay on the next chapter, I am not sure if enderdragonprincess is finished with her work but I can't wait for her characters. She's the one who made Echidna, Naja, Ivory and Ebony. She is also the one who made the Necklace form of Echidna. Look them up here ( /art/Echidna-the-baslik-perdacon-ref-sheet-609053183)**

 **Starfleet belongs to TFP-Starfall in Deviantart. Gabriel thanks for the song ideas but I will use them soon and also Russetstar has a fanficion. Her profile name is DarkRose66.**

 **And Gabriel…I am curious about the Chromosomes can you tell me more. I'm a bit rusty in science. And also I will make a crossover with Avatar 2009 you know blue alien like people. It is crossover with Jurassic World and Transformers Prime.**

 **MMM thanks again with the Rango stories. I hope I can finish it but I have school trouble.**

 **Thanks for reading and thanks for all the help also thank you Razorblade67 for more ideas for predacons.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update and I didn't have time to make the 4th of the July.** **And the Tremors and Avatar will be soon and also the backstory of the Galatra's will be in the Jurassic Protectors.**

 **enderdragonprincess** **characters:**

 **Fear: /art/Fear-the-Insecticon-and-predocon-dragon-hybrid-607702403 or /art/Fear-s-bot-mode-616714320**

 **Rosefang: /art/Rosefang-the-predocon-Chimera-608099760 or /art/Rosefangs-bot-mode-619053179**

 **Terror: /art/Terror-fear-s-sparkeater-608863892**

 **Thank you DarkRose66 for letting me barrow your characters. And Gabriel's predacons' symbols is like this Poisonhorn's symbol is on his right shoulder and is red, Twoface's symbol is on right shoulder and it is purple, Savagespine's is on her back and it is ocean green and Hornfang is on her back right shoulder and it is yellow. Also Nightmare has a nickname called Night.**

 **Also here is character for the story: /art/TFP-Rain-608717055**

 **And I also changed Avira's looks. /art/Avira-with-Lillian-626512435**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: New Family**

"Predacon?!" Predaking's eyes widen in shock and happiness. There was a survivor at the explosion and he needed to know where that predacon is.

Xander nodded, "And it appears that this one knows how to breathe deadly venom." He said as his eyes flashed and all the venom disappear. "This predacon must've entered a monstrum camp and attacked them."

"Do you know where the predacon is now?" Predaking asked with a hint of excitement but sadly Xander shook his head as a no.

"I'm sorry Predaking but that predacon left very fast and not leaving any traces behind." Xander explains. He looks at Fowler and nodded, "Thank you for the information, Fowler." Fowler nodded and then Optimus contacted Ratchet.

"Ratchet, we require a groundbridge."

A swirling green vortex appeared behind them before they all enter. Xander and the other went back and saw Miko still frozen. Darksteel went over to her and kneels down. He took a long poll that was next to him and started poking her. He snickers as he continues poking her, "This is fun." He snickers. Xander looks at him blankly before looking at Predaking.

"If we find that predacon, let's just hope that he or she has intelligent." He mutters out. Predaking nodded in agreement while watching Darksteel _accidentally_ poke too hard and it cause frozen Miko to fall on her side. Darksteel blinks for a second before laughing his aft off. Xander rolled his eyes before teleporting to the warship. He walks down the halls and went to Shockwave's laboratory. There, he saw the scientist working on a project. Shockwave stops his work and looks at Xander.

"What is it that you want?" he asked. Xander teleported to Shockwave's desk and took out his black arm and summons the orb that has the venom.

"Can you scan this to know what type of venom is this?" he lets it float to Shockwave. Shockwave looks at it and nodded and gestured him to the microscope. The orb follows and went under the microscope and pops, letting the venom fall in the glass plate. Shockwave examines it.

"Interesting…" Shockwave spoke before looking at Xander, "The venom that you brought has the combination of Tox-En and Rust." He explains.

"I see…" Xander looks at him, "Did you clone a venomous predacon before the explosion?"

"Negative," Shockwave answered, "I only cloned fire breathing predacons not venomous."

Xander looks at the ground, "This is strange." He mutters before looking at Shockwave, "How did a predacon got here?"

"It is illogical for one to survive." Shockwave said, "I will continue my research on the venom and tell you more soon."

Nodding, Xander left Shockwave and decided to train in the Training Room. He needed to practice more on his flips and strikes.

* * *

Val was at Nevada's forest with Echidna and her daughters. It was there turn to watch over Val while Hydrous watched over their kingdom. Val skips around with Echidna and her daughters following her. Val runs under logs and jumping on rocks. She became very adventurous since Echidna can protect her at all times.

"Val, don't run off to fast." Echidna called out gently. She really became overprotective on Val. She became another mother figure to Val and she loves Val as well as her adoptive son, Coldin. He became his precious sparkling too and she would groom him always but she made sure to keep his hair fine. Naja, Ivory and Ebony would pounce at him whenever he is resting and they would play fight.

Val giggles and runs up ahead. Echidna smiles and shook her head. Val is such a sweet little sparkling, it is really sad that she lost both of creators in an accident. She is lucky that she has an Uncle Unit.

Val speeds up and climbs up to a small hill and giggles when she saw a chipmunk and it scurried away. Val went down the hill and landed on her bottom. She got up and dusted herself. She then felt a presence. Turning on her right, she saw a black dire wolf but he has ghostly blue eyes and wispy like tail. He was bigger than Sombra, Yuki and Sif. It kinda scared Val but she was very curious. He gestured her to follow him. Tilting her head, the ghostly dire wolf runs off somewhere. Echidna and her daughters came down and looks at Val, "Val? What is wrong?" Echidna asked.

Val points at the direction where the wolf went, "I saw wolf heading that way!" Val runs over where the wolf went. Echidna and her daughters followed her as they past many trees and rocks. They reach to an entrance to an open dome like canyon. They gasp to see many black escape pods. They were big but there were something inside of them. They watch as the wolf scratch one but it won't open.

"I think he wants us to help him!" Val rushed over to the pod that was being scratch by the wolf and tries to open the pod. Echidna and her daughters help as well but the pods won't open. Val tried to pulling the lid to see if she can open it but it was locked up tight. But, she didn't realize that her dragon markings appeared and it cause a spark at the pod. Val yelps in shock as she fell on her bottom. Echidna and her daughters watched in full shock as the electrical pod energy was passed down to another pod and to another until all the pods were having golden electricity. Val shields her eyes as the electricity continues on. After about ten seconds, the electricity stop and suddenly all the pods open. They watched as many figures came out. They all gasp in shock to see them were sparklings, predacon sparklings!

"Oh Primus!" Echidna looks at the sparklings in pity. Those poor things are lost. Val was also shock but soon heard clicking sounds **(It's sounded like a Xenomorp clicking sound)**. Val looks at the pod and gasps to see a big predacon dragoness. She has the same height as Nightmare and she looks down at her. Her dark blue eyes look at Val curiously. Val got up as the dragoness lowered her snout at sniffs at her. Val gently touches the dragoness snout and strokes it, earning delight purrs. Val lets go and saw the wolf coming over to the dragoness. He nuzzles her front leg before he backs away and a swirl of shadows surrounded him as he turns into a giant sparkeater! He was bigger than Tala and Daisy.

Val couldn't help but awe at them. Echidna and her daughters were also amazed too but Echidna needed to contact the others. She touched her helm and said, "Fox! We need a groundbridge." She heard a " _Why?_ ", "Here's why because there are predacon sparkling survivors!"

With that said, a groundbridge was open and Diamond, Saphira, Aquarius and Yunna came out along with some predacons. They all gasp in shock. There were predacon survivors, sparklings maybe, but they will soon grow to strong and powerful predacons. One by one, they all guided the sparklings to the groundbridge while the big predacon stayed with Val and the sparkeater was sitting next to black predacon.

Val guides the big predacon to the groundbridge, "Come on! There are more at Isola Vita!" Val smiled. The black dragoness former tilts her head and decided to follow Val to the groundbrige with the sparkeater in toe. Many sparkling predacons were counted and assigned. Val was looking at the big black one with a Sparkeater. The big one is a femme since Val could tell and she seems to be focus on the events that just happen. Then Val felt something sniffing at her. Turning around, she saw a female Chimera. She has a light blue mane and bright pink eyes with a pink rose on her ear. She was sniffing at Val curiously. Smiling, Val took out a small energon treat and offers it to her. Sniffing at the treat, the little predacon opens her mouth and Val gives it. The Chimera swallows it with a purr.

Val smiles and pats the chimera's head, Foxtrot came and said, "Alright, the sparklings will stay here for the night and will be well fed too."

Everyone nodded and the femme adult predacons fed the little ones except the big femme one. She just took off with the Sparkeater. Val was curious on why they are leaving. The little Chimera sits close to Foxtrot. Fox didn't mind as long as that sparkling name Rosefang doesn't bother her and she's fine.

Later that night, Val was sent home back to her uncle while the predacon sparklings stay at Mercury. The big femme and her sparkeater stayed at a cave far away from the others. She felt that she doesn't belong there because she is different. She wasn't a full blooded predacon. In fact, she was a hybrid. She is half predacon and half Insecticon. Many predacons judged hybrids. They thought they are freaks of nature and vermin. They made a law that if two different breeds ever became sparkmates and have a hybrid egg. The creators and the sparkling will be sentenced to death. It wasn't fair but it was the law.

Sighing, the black hybrid curled herself to a ball with the Sparkeater by hear side as they consume to sleep.

* * *

Xander was meditating in the roof of the Aurobot's base. He was focusing his energy to find the child but he has no luck finding the child. Down on the ground, Jack and his friends were doing their homework. Darksteel and Skylynx were there, sitting in a distance. They were curious on why humans have those things called homework. Miko was having a hard time to find all the presidents history. Raf was doing his math homework and Jack was studying for a test in history. The others were patrolling while some were searching for the missing little girls.

Miko groans in frustration as she tosses her book behind her. Darksteel and Skylynx watched in amusement as Miko lies on the floor with her back. "This is sooooo hard!" Xander opens an eye to see Miko on the floor, "Why do we have homework?!" she whines. Jack and Raf looked at each other while Darksteel and Skylynx snickered at her. Xander raised an eyebrow. Xander will never understand humans.

Sighing, Xander teleports to the canyons and meditated again to sense the little girl's aura. He then felt Predaking's presence. Turning around, Xander saw the great dragon-former walking up to him. Predaking sits next to Xander and spoke, "Did you know the predacon that came to earth?"

Xander shook his head, "I am sorry but the predacon I can not seem to sense." He answered, "It is strange." Xander looks at the distance, "I can not sense both the child and pedacon…it is like they just…vanish."

Predaking nodded and looks at Xander's scar on his right eye, "How did you get that scar?"

Xander places his hand under his right eye, where the scar was. "I got it when I first battle Bloodblade…"

"Your Sire did that?" Xander didn't answer as he turns away. Predaking looks at him. He can tell that Xander didn't have a happy life. Predaking asked, "How did King Andreous save you?"

Xander sighs, "When I was ten. Bloodblade took me to the battle fields where King Andreous was stopping his army to come to the planet, Galavarto, the home planet of the Galatrias. I was supposed to kill Andreous but instead King Andreous rescued me and took care of me as his own. " He explains, "I wanted to thank him for everything he did for me but…he is gone."

Predaking looks at Xander as he sighs, "If I wanted to thank him…I have to fine his sister's next generation so I can protect her as a thank you for both Andreous and Aretha."

Predaking looks at him and nodded before they receive a message from the base. They were called by Optimus saying that Fowler found something. They went back to base and saw the others. They were called too.

"So, what's the meeting all about?" Xander asked as he went over to the computer. Fowler was at the screen and he appears to be in some sort of island.

" _The meeting is something to do here._ " Fowler said.

"In a tropical island?" Smokescreen asked.

Fowler shook his head, " ** _No, this is a base for checking any signs of changes of the currents or the water levels._** "

"So, what's the problem?" Wheeljack asked.

" _They discover this._ " Fowler played a song. The others listen to it.

 **Between the here, between the now**  
 **Between the north, between the south**  
 **Between the west, between the east**  
 **Between the time, between the place**

Everyone was surprise to hear a beautiful voice. "Is someone singing?" Jack asked out loud.

"Underwater?" Raf added in surprise. Everyone just nodded as they listen to the beautiful music.

 **From the shell  
A song of the sea  
Neither quiet nor calm  
Searching for love again  
My love**

Ratchet, Bulkhead, Breakdown and Knockout tried not to cry at the beautiful song. Megatron felt relaxed when he listens to the song. Miko records the song and Optimus felt a single energon tear fell on his eyes.

 **Between the winds, between the waves  
Between the sands, between the shore  
From the shell  
A song of the sea  
Neither quiet nor calm  
Searching for love again**

 **Between the stones, between the storm  
Between belief, between the sea  
I am in tune**

As the song finished, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Breakdown and Knockout started crying silently while Optimus wipes the energon tear off. Everyone else was shock to hear that.

"Wow that was beautiful." Smokescreen awed.

Bulkhead sniffs a bit, "Yeah, that song almost made my spark sad."

"I wonder who sing that." Raf wondered.

"Maybe it's a mermaid?" Miko pops in. Everyone gave her a strange look, "Half human, half fish? Can breathe underwater and sings pretty."

Xander shook his head, "Agent Fowler, I would like to go there and investigate." Fowler nodded before signing off.

"I would like to join on this investigation with you, Xander." Dreadwing steps in. Xander nodded and his eyes glow, covering the whole eyeball. Dreadwing and Xander teleport to the island's location, Dreadwing began to look at the water, "If Miko say is true…is there really a… _mermaid?_ "

Xander rolled his eyes, "I don't care." Xander walks away with Dreadwing following him. Xander looks at the water before he muttered a spell and his throat had a red dragon appearing from it. Xander goes in the water ith dreadwing following him. The two looked around for any sign of evident of the mysterious singer. As they search, they didn't know that there were being hunted.

As they search at the coral reefs. Xander senses something. He snaps his head over to Dreadwing and yelled, "Dreadwing behind you!"

Dreadwing turned and dodged in time when an ugly half human and half fish creature almost tackled him. Dreadwing prepared his sword and Xander summons a huge black sword. They got a good look of the creature. Its body is half human and half fish. Its ribcage can be seen and his head almost resembles to a snake's head. It black eyes glared at them before charging at them. The two dodged it in time as it swims back towards Dreadwing.

Dreadwing prepared himself. The creature was about to tackle him. Xander strikes it on the back of its neck. It howled in pain as its neck shows a Galatria trying to get out. Dreadwing grabbed the Galatria and pulled it out of the Monstrum. Xander fired himself like a torpedo and stabs the Monstrum. It exploded into black mist and it disappeared. Dreadwing looks at the Galatria and he notices that it was a femme.

Xander gestured Dreadwing to retreat to the surface. Once they did, Dreadwing puts down the femme. Xander checks her pulse in her arm. His hands started to glow and it healed the female.

The female Galatria gasps before snapping her eyes open, to revile aquatic blue. She looks around and she notices Dreadwing and Xander. She sits up and spoke softly, "Xander?"

Xander nodded and the female gives him a hug. She lets go as Xander helped her up. He removes his coat and gives it to her. Dreadwing contacts for a groundbridge. When a swirling vortex appeared, Xander guides the female in. Once he did, all eyes or optics were on the female. She clings at Xander's coat as Miko came running over to her and asked many questions. "Hi! I'm Miko! What's you name? What's your power? Do you summon weapons just like Xan?"

"Xan?" the female glanced over to Xander, wondering why Miko called Xander…Xan.

Xander rolled his eyes, "Don't ask." Xander looks at everyone, "This is Rain. She is a Water Galatria. She can form a trident with the water."

Everyone was impressed by Rain's skills. Jack, on the other hand, was looking at her in amazement. She was so beautiful. Raf notices Jack lost in thoughts and nudges him gently. Jack snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Raf in confusion but Xander told them that Rain needed some sleep since she had a long day. After they all went home, the kids' guardians took them home while Jack thinks about Rain.

* * *

At Isola Vita, all the rescued sparklings were playing at the Field of Tall Grass with the resident sparklings. They played games and took naps. The hybrid femme was hidden in the shadows with her sparkeater. They were resting from a long days of hunting for food. They ate a deer and a wild boar.

"Get back here Frenzy!" the femme heard someone yelling. She lifted her helm between her paws as she watch two young mechs chasing each. The blue mech was chasing the red mech. She tilted her head as the blue mech tackled the red one. They rolled on the floor. She could hear them punching, biting and some bad words in it. Then two snake predacons with wings, one black and one white, came and separated the two. They struggled as they tried to escape the grasp of the snake predacons.

"Let go Ying!" the blue one yelled as he struggles to get free from the white snake.

"Let me at 'im Yang!" the red one yelled at the black one as he tries to get the blue one.

The two mech predacons looked at each other before slamming the two mechs together, causing the red and blue to get dizzy. Satisfied on their actions, the two snake predacons dropped the two on the ground and transformed to their 'bot modes. The femme tilts her head curiously. How did those two do that? Then a brown young mech with a brown sparkling with green eyes in his arms came.

"Must you two always fight?" he rolled his eyes. The little sparkling giggles at the two.

The two mechs shot up and pointed at each other before yelling at the same time, "He started it!"

The brown mech rolled his eyes again at those two. Then Daisy came with Val, Speckles, Monica and Kirit on her head while a femme Chimera was in her back. The sparkeater lowered her body so her little passengers can get off. Once they did, Val skips over to the big brown mech.

"Hi Scorpio! Hi Fangripper!" Val chirps. Fangripper chirps as he got off from his brother. He lies on the ground and smiles at Val. The little chimera looks at them curiously. Fangripper looks at her and chirps. He jumps up and down before turning into his beast mode and then his alt mode. The chimera chirps in surprise before looking at herself. She felt her plates shift until she was standing in her two legs.

"Wow, fast learner." Scorpio said with a nod, "What is your name?"

"Wosewang." The chimera chirped.

Rumble and Frenzy blinked, "Wosewang? What king of name is that?" Rumble asked stupidly.

Scorpio rolled his eyes, "Her name Rosefang."

"How'd ya know?" Frenzy asked.

"Because, I have a little brother who can speak like that," Scorpio gestured Fangripper. The little manticore transforms to his alt mode and plays with Rosefang. Val giggles as Rosefang and Fangripper played tag. Then Naja, Ivory and Ebony came.

"Hey guys." Naja greeted.

"Your majesties," Scorpio bowed respectfully as well as Ying and Yang, even though the two of them are bot adopted sons of Saphira and are both the princes of the Predacon races. They show respect to other royal family. Ivory and Ebony sigh dreamily at Ying and Yang while Naja blushed at Scorpio. Rumble and Frenzy pouted at Ying and Yang and crossed their arms. How come those two get Ivory and Ebony to like those two but not them?

"So what brings you here?" Scorpio asked.

"Oh! It's almost time for class!" Ivory pops in, "Ms. Sage said that we have a history of Cybertronians to study."

Scorpio nodded before looking at his brother and Rosefang, "Fangripper! Rosefang! Let's go!" the two sparklings heard him and went over to Scorpio. Scorpio picked them up and walked away followed by Naja. Rumble and Frenzy got up and said, "Well, it looks like me and Frenzy have ta go." Rumble said and started to walk away with Frenzy but they were soon caught by Ying and Yang on the back of their armors. Rumble and Frenzy struggled on the grip of Ying and Yang. They didn't want to go to school because it was boring. Ying and Yang carried the struggling Rumble and Frenzy to the school while the other sparklings go to school too. The hybrid sits there and watched the seen. She never heard of "school" before. Then she notices the little girl looking at her.

Val looks at the hybrid curiously. She whispers Daisy to take Monica, Speckles and Kirit to the school. Daisy did what she is told and Val went over to the hybrid. The hybrid watch as the little girl climbs up to her foreleg and sits on it. The two looked at each other for a while until Val spoke, "I'm Valentina Rosalina Grady. What's your name?"

The hybrid just let out a small growl and Val tilts her head, "Fear? Your name is Fear?"

The hybrid name Fear nodded. Then she croons at the sparkeater, "And his name is Terror!" Val smiles brightly, earning a nod from Fear. Val cheers while giggling happily. Fear tilts her head as she lowers her head towards Val. The two locked eye contact. Sapphire blue meets ghostly blue. They stared at each other for a while. Val could feel Fear's aura and Fear could feel Val's. Val's aura was warm and filled with life while Fear's was filled with coldness and loneliness. They stared like that until Val spoke, "Do you want a tour around the island?"

Fear thinks about it. She really wants to know more about the island and also the best hunting areas. But she might get judged a lot by the other predacons but Val was here so she's okay with that. Fear looks at Val and nodded. Smiling, Val's hops off of Fear's foreleg and gestures her to follow. Fear and Terror got up and followed her out of the shadows and in to the open. Val guides Fear and Terror to the lands. The first stop was the Predacon Square. They went in the entrance and saw many predacons. Fear worries that they might judge her but they didn't instead they…greeted her? Huh?

Fear watched as many predacons give her a friendly smiles, croons, and waves. Fear croons in confusion. Why are they so friendly? Then they reach to the lake to see two beautiful femmes. There was one short sky blue femme and the other was taller and she was icy blue. They were talking while their legs were in the water. They were giggling and talking about their life. They notice Fear, Val and Terror coming to them.

"Hi Aquarius! Hi Yunna!" Val squeals as she skips over to them.

Aquarius smiles at her, "Hi Val," she lowers her servo. Val hops on it and was lifted up. Yunna gently pats Val on the head gently. Val giggles and introduces them to Fear. "This is Fear. She's the new predacon with the sparklings and her sparkeater Terror!"

"Hello Fear." Aquarius smile at Fear.

"Konichiwa Fear-chan." Yunna bowed with a smile. Fear greeted with a croon while Terror sniffs at them. Yunna puts her servo down and Terror sniffs at it before nudging it. Yunna starts scratching Terror's ear, making him lean over to the touch while his tail wags happily. Fear looks at Aquarius and notices that she too is a hybrid but Aquarius seems smaller than her. Fear wondered if one of her creator's genes must've been the height.

As they got to know about Fear, Val shows Fear and Terror Echidna's kingdom. There were many big snake and Basilisks predacons. They greeted them friendlily and Fear got to meet Echidna. Echidna welcomed Fear like a family member. Fear was beginning to feel that she and Terror belong here. Up next was Mercury, Fear and Terror meet Foxtrot, Diamond Silk and Tal plus Mercury. Fear liked Diamond. She's like her an insecticon yet Diamond is more wise and skilled then her. Next they went to the Magical Ground where Fear meets Mystica and Zosia. Mystica is a hybrid like Fear too and Zosia was once a human that transferred her soul to the cybertronian body. Next they went to the Dark Forest where Nightmare's territory is.

Nightmare was feared by all Predacons except her family. She was the strongest of them all and she is very stealthy. Fear walks through the forest with Val on her back and Terror walking besides Fear. They were camouflage by the trees' shadows.

"You should be careful with Nightmare." Val whispers out. Fear glanced behind Val and croons " _Why?_ "

"Nightmare is very dangerous." Val said, "She will hurt any strangers that attack me or her family. But her brother is good also her adopted niece."

Nightcore is the total opposite of Nightmare. He is a skilled fighter but he has a kind spark. His adopted daughter Nightstep is like him too since she is raised by him. Nightmare was never easy predacon. She doesn't trust anyone so easily if she doesn't like that person that she doesn't trust. She'll offline him or her.

Fear then stops to a certain tree. It was scary and has no leaves in the branches but there was a lifeless body hanging on one of the branches with chains and it was headless. She looks down to see the head attached to a branch that was stabbed on the ground and the head was on it.

"This is Nightmare's Tree." Val explains, "She offline that scary lady because she was about to hurt someone. Nightmare had no choice but to end the scary lady." Fear nodded in acknowledgement. She can tell that corpse has terrible stench of a murderer. Then she heard something. She snaps her head at the direction and growled. Terror growled at the intruder. They saw a dark purple femme with visor coming out of the bushes. She was walks over to them. Val slides off of Fear's wing and went over to the femme. The femme lowers her servo and Val gets on and was lifted up.

"Fear, this is Nightmare. She lives here. Nightmare this is Fear and Terror." Val introduces. Nightmare looks at Fear and then nodded. Fear looks at her and then Val before letting out a croon. Val looks at Nightmare and asks, "Can we show them around the island?"

Nightmare nodded before putting Val down and turns into her beast mode. Val climbs on Nightmare's wing before sitting on her back. Terror's body started to form to a shadow as he becomes one with Fear's wing. They took off to the sky and soar from above. They saw many beauty and wonder. Fear saw many beauty and life in Isola Vita. They went to the school were all the sparklings are. Fear watched as Sage teaches all the sparklings, minus the ones who are still really, really young, how to read and write cybertronian. Fear learns everything while watching Sage in the sidelines. As school was over, Fear meets Scorpio, Naja, Ivory, Ebony, Ying, Yang, Rumble, Frenzy, Fangripper and Rosefang.

Daisy was soon introduces with Kirit, Speckles and Monica. Terror took a liking on Daisy. Even though he is twice her size and Tala's, he is starting to get strange feelings for her.

There tour continues on as they show Fear and Terror everyone and every place she and her Sparkeater need to know.

Once they did, they rest up at the West Beach. Fear and Nightmare were curled up on the sand while Terror lies next to his master. Fear let out a yawn as she watches as Val takes a nap on Terror's head. Terror didn't mind Val on his head. He found it comfortable with Val on his head. Fear was feeling great at her new home. She loves it here as well as Terror because there was a female sparkeater and male sparkeaters are very protective when it comes to females.

Nightmare looks at her and croons. Fear looks at her and tilts her head. She wonders if Fear can turn like her and the others. Fear never done that before, but she stood up and tried it, for Nightmare. She focuses and then suddenly she transform. Her alt mode is the same size as Nightmare. Terror shot up in shock when he saw his master like that. His action woke up Val. Val gasps in shock and amazement when she saw Fear's mode, "Fear you look amazing!"

Fear smiles and said, "Thanks," she sounds like a twelve year old femme.

Val's eyes widen in shock to hear that, "You're a sparkling?!"

Fear rubs the back of her neck and nodded, "Yeah, hybrid sparklings are much bigger then the adults." She explains, "I hope it doesn't…freak you out."

"Nope!" Val chirps, "I have hybrid friends at home and I love them! And I love you too as a sister!" Val smiles happily. Fear was shock to hear that word that leaves on Val's mouth.

Love

She remembered being loved once. Her creators and Terror love her and kept her secret from other predacons. They gave up their sparks in order to save her and Terror from the great cataclysm. Fear looks and Val and smiles as she lowers her claw servo. Val gets on and Fear bring Val close to her faceplate and nuzzles Val gently.

"I love you too Val." Fear croons with a smile. Val smiles as she hugs Fear on the face. Terror went over to his master. Fear stops nuzzling Val and pats Terror on the head gently, "We're home, Terror. We are home." Fear spoke with a smile.

"Let's go tell Saphira! She will love to hear this!" Val smile. Nodding, Fear and Nightmare walk to the castle with Terror trotting beside his master.

Today, Isola Vita has new friends and family. The predacons have new sparklings and will teach them everything and all thanks to Val.

* * *

 **Okay, Allison. I agree with your predacon idea and also I will add a poro in the next chapter and also Quinn and Marco will be on the next chapter. I'll see ya soon! Gabriel thanks for your help.**


	11. Author's note

**Dear viewers,**

 **I'm going to rewrite this story along with HTTYD, Godzilla, and BTR because I didn't explains it very well, I hope you'll understand and forgive me. If you have any predacon ideas, please tell me or any new additional characters that you guys want me to put.**

 **That is all and I hope you all understand**.


End file.
